


Saintly Sword Romantic Story

by CheetahSmith



Category: Seiken Densetsu: Legend of Mana
Genre: Adventure, Epic fic, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Game Novelization, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahSmith/pseuds/CheetahSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>900 years ago, the Mana Tree burned to the ground. Since then, the Tree has regrown, corrupted and rotten with evil; Fa'Diel is dying. A girl named Anli and a boy named Kaleb are the ones chosen by the Goddess to save the broken world. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goddess's Chosen

I do not own Legend of Mana. It rightfully belongs to SquareEnix, formally known as Square Soft. This is a work of fanfiction, written on whatever spare time I can manage, and a project of love.

* * *

Prologue: Goddess's Chosen

_"It is love; love, the comfort of the human species, the preserver of the universe, the soul of all sentient beings, love, tender love."_

_– Voltaire_

…

The woman – young, with long strawberry blonde hair, and dressed in the simple jerkin and trousers of a blacksmith – stood with her mouth agape. The door was wide open, with a cloaked middle-aged woman holding a swaddled infant still cooing and grasping at long, lush hair. The younger one could only shake her head. 

"How?"

The cloaked woman's beautiful, wizened face clouded over in a haunted expression.

"She was chosen. You understand what that means."

"B-but!" the younger one protested. "She's my brother's daughter! Their first born! They wanted a child for years and now their family is being torn apart?!" The smith paced back and forth in the main room of the homestead, the fire still burning bright and warm in the hearth, a cozy and stark contrast to the news she was receiving. "We have seen far too much, for ourselves and for that of the world. Why must this continue?"

"I… I can honestly say that even I don't know. All I know for right now is that she and one other were chosen, and we are running out of time."

The young blacksmith slumped down in a nearby chair, eyes glazed over and staring blankly. The cloaked woman stepped closer, cradling the small infant in her arms.

"Who is the other one?" the blacksmith finally spoke after several long, agonizing minutes.

"A boy. A mere year older than she." The infant was passed between the two women, and the blacksmith awkwardly cradled the tiny thing in her callused hands, her athletic and toned arms.

"And what of the boy?"

The cloaked woman paused, thinking carefully of her answer.

"His parents were already are lost to us. I found a veteran of the wars. A kind old man with a great deal of gentleness and character, and of whom had lost his family once before. The boy will be raised as he would his own son."

"So that leaves…" The young woman stammered, her words failing her. "That leaves my family, and the boy.

"Her parents are gone. The Faeries grow more bold, and ever more ruthless."

"That makes three. Me and…"

"Yes."

The cloaked woman paced back and forth as if deep in thought. This was a troubling development. She no longer had the time she needed to prepare for what was to come, and her fall-back plan was flawed at best. 

"They're only children. Just… Just mere children, barely stating anew in this world, and yet… They face an impossible task."

"Indeed, indeed… I had hoped it would not come down to this. That the we would have more time, to allow the Sproutlings to gather their strength, to allow the world to heal more on its own… But…"

A hesitation.

"The Goddess is fallen. The Tree is in crisis. We have no choice."

"Perhaps we never did" the young blacksmith lamented, hugging the baby girl, thumb stroking the tender skin, the flushed cheeks and full, pink lips. "She's barely weeks old, and she already has much of her mother's face. She'll be quite the pretty one when she grows. Oh look, her father's eyes. My brother's eyes. Blue."

There was a sadness to the statement, as if the young woman had already fallen in love and was both saying hello and goodbye.

The cloaked woman turned, facing the window. The winds of change were echoing, whispering of the task yet to be done, and yet to be fulfilled. She closed her eyes. A breath, a sigh, long and slow and deliberate, barely a touch upon the air. Something had to be done. Something had to be made right once more. This simply could not be the best course of action. Something… Something… Unless. She opened her eyes again, resolve tempered and renewed, like the forging of steel within the flames and coals.

"There is a way. I have a way."

"What is it?"

"I will have to work quickly, as time is short. It has always been short, ever since my mother foolishly burrowed into a place she was not allowed, desiring a power that was not hers to claim."

"What is it, Mistress Puppeteer?"

"The other six do not know of me. They cannot know of me until I allow for it. They will encourage the current path, but I… I have another way."

"Tell me."

The Puppeteer smiled.

"The only way for them to even have a chance is to be not hidden from the world, but to embrace it. Not to deny the bonds of life, but to know of them. They will be so loved. They will not be alone."

The blacksmith stood, shifting and cradling the infant ever closer. The little girl made a soft noise as she drifted to sleep.

"They will come to know of family, of friends, and even a lover's touch?"

"Yes. But I have much to do. Much of what I need has been scattered across the land. It is a flawed plan, with a great deal of risk, and will require much time and careful planning. But… It could very well possibly work."

The cloaked woman turned to leave, but stood and watched as the young blacksmith murmured, whispering to the sleeping little girl. "You are going to so loved, little one. One day, you will grow, and see this world with your own eyes. You will do many, wonderful, marvelous things. And you will make us all so, so proud."

"You will be so, so loved, little one. My little girl. You mother and father, they loved you so, and it broke them to have to leave you behind. But I shall never leave you now. You have me. Your Auntie. My dear little girl. You are never alone."

She continued.

"You will know the comfort of a family, and all of the warmth and softness it gives. You will know the loyalty of friends, of whom shall always be true. You will know the tenderness of a lover's touch, and their unwavering affection and trust. You know all of these things and more, my dear, sweet girl. They will not abandon you. You, my dear, you will be so, so loved, and so passionately give that love in return."

The cloaked woman's face softened, and eyes gleaming with determination. She turned to leave. Her task before her daunting and long. She had much to do, and little time to do it. The fate of saving a broken and dying world, a hard one. The blacksmith looked up. 

"Guard her well, Brighid Bolnivard. Guard her well, and raise her. Love her as your own." 

"She already is…" Brighid murmured softly, eyes gleaming with such love. With a small jolt, she glanced up. "What are their names? The girl and the boy?"

Anuella the Puppeteer halted at the door, parted lips then turning upward in a small smile.

"Their names are Anli Bolnivard and Kaleb M'avyare. They are the last, and they are the Goddess's chosen."

…

  


End Prologue


	2. The Blacksmith and The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blacksmith, a lost knight, a broken smithy and unsolicited flirting.

 

Chapter One: The Blacksmith and The Knight

* * *

It was just another, perfectly ordinary day. The early morning had come. The Sproutling, loitering about the yard of a cozy, reasonably sized country homestead, was a small creature, with the size and appearance of a small child. Although in reality, it was more of a living, walking, thinking plant. It was an innocent thing, heedless of the world around it, and nonchalantly continued about its meandering. The Sproutling liked clouds. They were always so nice and fluffy.

The homestead that the Sproutling wandered around in was cozy, reasonably sized place, set in a clearing in an old forest. A large, ancient tree crowned the top of low, gently rolling, wide hill, and the surrounding area surrounding by the green of tree and grass. A two-story cottage was nestled neatly underneath the ancient tree on the hill, sheltered by the wide branches and roots and the green, lush leaves. A set of outdoor workshops including an old smithy were located near the back.

So the Sprouting wandered some more, before deciding that basking in the warm rays of sunlight was a nice thing to do. It could watch those big, fluffy, white clouds roll on by. It could even look for shapes in those clouds. After all, it was a fine spring morning, already warm and sunny with cool breezes and clear blue skies. He liked, pretty, sunny days like this. They made his leaves perk. Oblivious to events yet to occur, the Sproutling happily sprawled out on the ground. He paid little attention to everything else.

………

In the old smithy, a young woman worked alone, careful in her movements. Many bottles, scrolls, metals, leathers, strings, pellets, herbs, trinkets and other miscellaneous items and ingredients lay in neat little piles on a near-by work table. The nearby lanterns on the walls, alcoves and tables flickered brightly, and the sun shone in through the open windows, providing air and light. The youth rummaged through her tools, producing hammer, tongs and bellows. She pulled aside a well-used apron and protective gloves, checking the shelves for the oils and greases she would later need.

She was a slight, petite young woman barely into the spring of her eighteenth year. Very long and thick sunny-gold blonde hair framed her heart-shaped, faintly freckled face and she had bright, vibrant blue eyes. The girl had clad herself in a form-fitting, light-weight violet skirt that slit open into five points, like the petals of a flower, and a securely tied pink breast band crisscrossing her chest. She tugged at the thick, elbow-length gloves on her arms to better secure them, and took a moment to adjust the fur-topped boots. Painted, decorative hairsticks sloppily laced into her hair and jutting out at odd angles completed the ensemble.

Her name was Anli Bolnivard. And she was the local blacksmith, living an hour's walk outside the borders of the small country town of Domina.

Anli hummed a playful tune under her breath. After all, working in the smithy itself and the workshops had always been a good thing for her. More poignantly so, ever since her Aunt Brighid died some years ago. Anli brushed hair away from her eyes. There was no need to remember sad things now. Her aunt loved her, and that was enough.

The young woman turned her attention back to present, trying to stuff memories out of her mind. In response, she opted for humming another happy tune. It was a slow week, with hardly any clients coming her way, looking for weapons and armor to be commissioned or repaired. And not many orders from town for tools or trinkets. She had every reason to be cheerful. She was going to tinker with her lucky sword; she had the full day to do it.

Anli's lucky sword as an old blade, once owned by her long-dead father, passed down to her. A fine weapon with the core metals forged from Granz Steel, and a sturdy hilt with a simple round pommel and wrapped with tanned leather. The blade had a neatly chiseled blood-groove down the center, with decorative etchings of twisting vines and flowers. Within its blade, magical enchantments tempered and forged into it, giving it more strength. For a moment, she thought of how her aunt had passed the blade down to her, telling her of her father, and of how he relinquished the life of a traveling fighter in favor of settling down. And of how the sword fell to his sister. And now, it was hers to claim. For a moment, Anli could almost feel her aunt's guiding presence, hear the sound of her voice, see her face, her smile...

No more sad thoughts. Her aunt was gone, having died of illness and leaving the young woman alone. But the past was the past. Today was today. And today, Anli had the whole day to tinker. Magic enchantments were her specialty. Anli set the sword carefully down on the workbench, setting aside the tanned leather sheath and belt that accompanied it with an eager little grin. The blade's edges had dulled of late. And one of the enchantments was fading a little. It was the fire enchantment, if she recalled. Anli thought for a moment and went to the shelves.

"Bottled dragon's flame… Dragon's flame… Huh, bottled dragon's breath. Dragon fangs, dragon scales…let's see… Cocktarice feathers, no. Oh, an Undine coin. I forgot I had one of those lying around. Argh, I wish those weren't so hard to come by. Let's see… No, not greenwarish herbs. Virgin's sigh… No… Has to be something. Ugh, where did I put it?"

Her hands traced the surfaces of bottles, boxes and bags, until she squealed happily and found what she was looking for.

"Aha! Dragon's flame! Good! And… Oh. Last one. Great. I wonder if any of the trading posts have suitable substitutes?"

She set it carefully on the workbench, along with the other materials she had collected.

"Let's see, what else… what else… Oh, I think there's an old ox horn around… Or a couple of glow crystals somewhere. Maybe some flaming quills? Oh, didn't know I still had some of that lyrium dust stuff. Crazy story behind that one. No, mixing it in now would only destabilize the magic agents already forged into the metal… And Granz Steel isn't always the best metal work with for enchantments of any kind. I'll be needing an adequate stabilizing compound... And– oh. Damn."

Anli then realized she didn't have the materials she needed. Enough to adequately finish a commission, or do basic repairs and maintenance, but nothing of the work she _really_ wanted to do.

"How typical. I finally have the time to work on some of my own projects for a change, and surprise! Don't have what I need."

Muttering in thought, Anli set about to cleaning up her workspace, putting the gathered materials back in their rightful places and sheathing her sword. The tools she left on the workbench. As she was cleaning, she took out a scrap sheet of parchment and began jotting down notes of various items and materials she would need.

"Need more polishing oils. Another jar of grease – make that two just to be on the safe side. Oh, need some tanned leathers. One of the trading posts should have those. Some quartz dust, sandstone for sharpening… Need some iron ore. I'm always needing more iron ore… As for enchantments… Those require exotic materials, so I will have to check the trading posts for those. If something catches my eye, might as well grab it."

A glint of light caught her attention. There was a faint breeze, even though the doors to both the smithy and the workshops were firmly closed. Anli began to feel unsettled, as if there was looming magic; the charged air before the coming storm. It was both compelling and terrifying.

Anli steeled herself, a hand reached for a hammer, before turning around to face the workbench.

There was nothing. No threat. No breeze. Not even some leaves scattered on the floor. The only thing that could be found was a lone, antique sword.

The sword was very, very old: centuries old, at the very least. The blade was battered, ravaged from the hands of time. But even through the rust and tarnish, there was a brilliant, silvery white sheen to the metal. The blade had an elegant shape, with a gently curve near the hilt, sloping in, and then again like a leaf, before finally tapering to a fine point. The hilt had no cross guard, with only tarnished, aged gold accents to distinguish it, and a white jewel for a pommel stone.

The sword instantly intrigued Anli, and she was upon it.

"Huh…" she murmured aloud in thought. "The metal looks like Ishe Platinum, but it's clearly not. Has the same sort of resistance as Lorimar Iron or Altena Alloy, but it's not those metals either. Definitely not Granz Steel, Rolante Silver, or Vizel Gold, for that matter. Pommel stone looks like a pure white crystal of some kind, very similar to quartz. But it's not any stone or gem or mineral I've ever seen."

The young woman carefully handled the blade, one hand firmly grasping the hilt, the other gently touching the edge of the blade. She ran a finger across it: no blood or cut. It seems that age had taken its toll on the blade's effectiveness. And yet, there was an ancient power radiating from the sword; a great and powerful magic. It was a thing she clearly recognized, but at the same time completely alien to her.

_Remember me!_

A voice called out, the voice of a woman. Clear, soothing, like the sound of morning bells heralding the coming dawn. The sound of rapturous music. The sound of beauty itself.

_Need me!_

The voice sounded distressed, as if in great pain. Anli felt faint. The dizzying wave of nausea overwhelming her, and she stumbled back.

_I can provide you with everything!_

Anli grasped a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples and squeezing her eyes shut. The girl gritted her teeth, sweat began to form.

_I am love…_

Anli hunched over. The world seemed to fall apart.

_Find me, and walk beside me…_

Disoriented, the young woman bumped against the shelf. In that instant, the ill feeling was gone, and the young woman was jolted back into reality. It was enough to knock over several of the old materials, and Anli hurriedly stilled them. Only too late did she realize that the bottled Dragon's Flame was toppling over. With a loud cry, she scrambled frantically to catch the bottle before it hit the ground, before barely dropping it herself when the bottle glowed red hot and a bright yellowish-orange.

"Oh _shit!_ " she swore loudly, dashing hurriedly out of the smithy and into the main connecting room of the workshop and _no time_.

With a toss upward, the bottle hit the ceiling and the contents promptly exploded, throwing Anli back into the front door and crashing through it. A part of the ceiling caved in, dust and stone and wood crumbling into a heap on the ground. Shards of glass and remnants of magical flame sputtered and shattered.

All that came from Anli before she blacked out was a pitiable groan.

………

It was a fine enough day, still early in the morning, with the sun rising ever steadily into the sky and warming the earth. Lush green forest lined the sides of the dusty road, bordered by cobblestone. The weather, fair enough for travel, not too hot or cold, with the subtle touch of a balmy breeze.

If only he wasn't sick to death of it.

With a sigh, the young man rolled his shoulders, pausing to stretch out his protesting muscles. The night was long and quiet, making for lonely travel, and to top it all off, he was horribly lost. The traveler rubbed the bridge of his nose, callused fingers tracing a subtle scar from years past, in an effort to still a growing headache. Another hand went to the sword at his side, resting on the pommel, just to be sure it was still there. He was tired, he was hungry, he was alone and most annoyingly of all, he was _lost_.

A loud _boom_ caught his attention, shattering his thoughts. The young man jumped to his feet in a swift blur of motion, righting himself and a hand falling to his sword. As the traveler looked around, he spotted a pillar of blackening smoke coming from the distance, not at all far from where he was. It was a much-needed distraction. He ran.

He soon found himself running through a well-worn path just off the side of the main road and reaching deeper into the forest. He could smell the odor of burnt wood and stone, and he picked up his pace. Strangely enough, he didn't smell or hear any flames, and the smoke seemed to be…dying?

The path eventually led to a clearing in the middle of a forest, of which housed a cozy-looking homestead. A cottage under a great tree, gently slopping on a hill. An idle Sproutling, somehow not paying any attention to possible fire, lounged on the grass. But there was no sign of life anywhere, save for well-worn pathways. Where was the fire?

Frustrated, the man started calling out.

"Hey… hey! Anyone here? Hello? Is there anyone here?" When he received no reply, he checked the sky, noting the position of the fading smoke and hurried.

An old workshop, or was it a smithy of some kind? The time for questions however, would have to wait, when he spotted under a pile of wood and rubble and stone and brick a small, slim, figure laying still.

"Hey! HEY!"

He was at their side in an instant, tossing off debris and tugging them away from the now collapsing door frame of the smithy crumbling in out itself. A girl. A young woman, laying still and quiet, covered with soot and bruises. There was a now bleeding head injury, and she was limp.

"Argh, damn it…"

Just his luck. The first person he meets after ten very long, very lonely years, and she was unconscious.

………

The last thing Anli remembered was tossing the bottle of dragon's flame towards the ceiling of the workshops. Then light, sound, a force knocking her back. The feel of heavy wood and stone and brick splintering around her.

She didn't know how long she was out.

Anli started waking up. First, the dull, faded sound of a masculine voice growing louder and more panicked. Then a weight on her chest suddenly being lifted. The rough feel of soil and dirt scrapping against skin and cloth. Then large, rough, callused hands with long fingers lifting her up against a warm body. The sound of someone cursing and muttering under their breath.

_"Come on, come on… Damn it… There's… Wait, right…"_

A moment passed, and she was regaining consciousness, awkwardly cradled in the arms of a perfect stranger.

_"Sorry, first time casting this. I hope this works."_

There was a cool, soothing sensation on her forehead, fingers gently brushing against skin. There was the stickiness of blood on her forehead and hair. The wound sealed itself, the blood faded. Whatever other splitting aches and pains dulled until they were tolerable, at least enough to function.

With a groan, Anli opened her eyes again, taking a moment to sit up, supported by an armored arm.

"Woah, easy, easy…" came a low, almost husky voice. Not unpleasant. Dazed, Anli rubbed her forehead, and hand a hand through her hair, feeling carefully, for any injuries. After a moment, she leaned back just a bit, rolling her shoulders, trying to stretch out the protesting muscles, and found herself awkwardly pressed against the solid frame of a stranger.

Her curious gaze fell to the sight of the softly chiseled face of a handsome young man in his twenties. The first thing she noticed about him were his eyes – a striking, icy turquoise blue – then an aquiline nose, and long, sandy-blonde hair. He was a solidly built young athletic fighter, with the broad-shouldered, well-toned and muscular build of a knight or soldier. Anli then noticed that he was clad in the simple garb of a fighter: teal-hued and gold-lined shirt and shorts, fitting snug to his body, revealing much of his scarred chest and midriff, with the silvery-white and deep violet armored pauldrons, bracers, boots, and a cloth fauld flowing behind him. A green headband kept his hair out of his eyes. An elegant sword at his side.

"Uh…" her voice came out as a low buzz. In spite of herself, Anli felt a faint blush crossing her cheeks. The long-haired man only looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Hi?"

"Hi."

Anli watched, dazed, as the man held up his hand.

"Right, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh… three."

"Good. Let's see…" he muttered as if in thought, and then he turned to her, eyes much clearer. Anli marveled for a moment at how striking they were.

"What is your name?"

"The name's Anli. Anli Bolnivard. If you're looking for a blacksmith, sorry to say you're outta luck. I'm… sort of closed until I can…" She moved slowly, sitting up properly and taking a good long look at the now half-destroyed workshop. Anli sighed, before finishing. "…get… all of this fixed."

"Then it seems you have work to do."

"I'll be needing materials and funds first though." She groaned again.

"Such as the way of things. Do you know what day this is?"

"Calendar day?"

"Yes." He seemed hopeful. Anli shrugged.

"Uh… It's the third Salamander Day, of Barlen's first cycle. Early spring, and pretty early in the morning. Why?"

"Good." The man seemed to consider this information. He asked another question.

"Alright, do you know where you are?"

"I'm in front of my smithy at my home playing twenty questions with a very handsome and clueless stranger."

His eyes narrowed at that, an eyebrow raised and his lips quirked to one side. Anli couldn't help but grin, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Hey, you're the one asking questions."

"I wasn't asking for sass."

"I have more where that came from. I also have plenty more than just sass. I can also be pretty good at sweet-talking, swooning and unsolicited flirting. Take your pick."

The long-haired man could only look at her blankly; lips partially parted, eyebrows raised, and eyes blinking. At first, he appeared confused, a subtle red flush crossing his cheeks before the serious mask returned. His voice, a low buzz, before he found his words, a dry tone drawling out.

"I was not aware _unsolicited flirting_ was a symptom of head injuries."

"Would you rather have me start moaning and sighing instead? I can do that, but you would have to help me out a little bit in that area."

He stared at her blankly, before the faint blushing on his cheeks burned a deeper red and his eyes went wide with some understanding.

"…Wait, _what?_ "

Anli grinned. She wasn't _completely_ serious, but it was fun to see him choke and sputter out the words, grumble and shake his head.

" _Honestly!_ Half of your smithy is destroyed and your–!" His words failed him.

"Well, I was kidding! Kind of. Mostly. Well, kidding about that part. And– _Ow!_ " There was another sharp pain, and she clutched her head. The long-haired man sighed, before clumsily casting another healing spell.

"I am no healer, or mage for that matter… But such spells are useful."

Anli dutifully held still, breathing deeply as the comforting chill of the spell radiated and made the last of her throbbing aches fade.

"Thanks. You have good timing, you know that? If you hadn't come by, I would've buried under the rubble of my own workshops. Speaking of which… I need to take closer look. Do you mind?"

"Of course."

With that, the man stood, before lifting her up on his solid strength. Anli privately noted how _easily_ he picked her up, and teased again.

"So, make a hobby of rescuing damsels?"

"Uh… _No._ " Back to being serious again. The young woman shrugged, before carefully limping over to the ruins.

The main body of the workshop had all but rendered without a ceiling, and its ruins lay crumbled on the ground in a heap of brick, mortar and wood. The door frame had caved in on itself, leaving nothing more than some remnant of an arch. The doors themselves, normally heavy and sturdy, lay splintered a few feet away. Anli stepped over the brick and stone, with the long-haired man close behind, a hand occasionally steadying her when she stumbled. There was a long relieved sigh.

"Oh good! The smithy itself is still intact!"

"You call this mess 'still intact'?"

"Better than the alternative."

"...Right." he deadpanned.

"Still, I'll be needing to head to town if I want to get started."

"Town?"

"Yeah. Oh right, you wanted to know where I was. Like I said, this is my homestead and my smithy. We're about little under an hour's walk outside the town of Domina, to the southwest. I take it you need to find a place to stay?"

"I do."

"Well, you're in luck. Just leave from here, take a right off the path and keep going southwest. You'll be in Domina soon enough. Anyway…"

Anli opened the door to the smithy, glad that it was still intact and structurally sound. Much to her pleasure, her lucky sword was still where she left it: safely in its sheath on her workbench.

"I am going to need to clean this mess up. And I'm going to need materials and funds to do it. Normally, I'd offer my services to you, fix your sword, that sort of thing. But, well, accidents happen. So odd jobs in town it is."

The long-haired man watched as she took her sword, and the belt and shield that accompanied it, strapping everything on with the precision of someone who not only knew their smithing, but also how to handle a weapon. He then noticed that she took another sword that appeared much older, of some unknown make and origin, and attaching it to a spare belt and sheath. Once more, she strapped the belt to her waist, adjusting both swords until they hung comfortably off her small frame.

"Give me a few minutes to clean myself up, and I can take you to town myself. What do you say?"

He seemed to consider this offer, his expression carefully blank. For a moment, Anli thought he would turn her down, and go ahead and leave, satisfied that the local klutz was alright and go about his day. It was only when he shrugged, crossing his arms with eyebrows raising.

"I don't see why not."

………

Anli emerged from her home only fifteen minutes later, having sufficiently cleaned herself of dirt and soot and checking over for any other injuries. Strapped securely around her shoulder was a modest rucksack. Much to her pleasure, the long-haired man still remained, waiting patiently and sitting on the path, watching the idling Sproutling.

"You are aware," he drawled, before standing and dusting himself off. "You have a Sproutling, yes?"

"I do indeed. He doesn't bother me, so I don't bother him."

"He's been staring at me at for the past fifteen minutes."

"Maybe he thinks you're pretty, like I do." The young woman beamed. The long-haired man only shook his head.

"More unsolicited flirting, I see."

"Yes, indeed." Anli beamed in response, eyeing the man's physique and noting the large, pale scar on his side, just below his ribs. She also noted he was at least a good foot taller than she was. Indeed, he was much taller than most men. She then watched as he crossed his arms almost expectantly.

"I take it you are ready to leave?"

"Yes, miss. I am."

Anli smiled as she sauntered down the path, gently brushing aside the curious Sproutling. "As I already said, my name is Anli. I am the local blacksmith and amateur engineer, with a broken smithy. Now that I've told you my name, why don't you tell me yours?"

"Engineer?"

Anli couldn't help but become excited.

"Aye! As much as I like blacksmithing, I've found the study of engineering an equally fascinating subject! When you think about it, engineering is a lot like smithing, because you're creating something new, and the more you tinker with it and add to it, the better it becomes. It's exhilarating to see the process, as well as the final result. Oh, you should see my study; it's got all kinds of tomes and scrolls and papers and notes on smithing and engineering all over the place! And I _do_ mean _all over_ the place! I really should take the time to clean up after I get my smithy fixed…"

Anli paused only momentarily before she continued.

"Anyway, The best place to study anything related to smithing or engineering would be in Geo. Or Lumina for that matter. At least, out here in the Free Peoples. Needless to say, the best places to go to study either one would be Altena or Jadd. Altena, especially, since a thousand years ago Mana began to wane. So what did they do? They blended the arts of magic and science together! Altena is renowned across the world for their engineers! And Jadd is not only the smithing capital of the world, but also the inventor's capital. More and more new innovations and ideas are exchanged there in that one city then in anywhere else. And don't get me started on Lumina's clock tower. That's thing's a _marvel_! And– Oh, right. Sorry. Here's a map." suddenly sheepish, Anli tugged out a small map from her rucksack, unfurling it and motioning him over.

The long-haired man blinked, curious as to why she suddenly withdrew right in the middle of her exuberant rambling. But instead of dwelling on the matter, he watched as her fingers traced the etchings of the aged parchment.

"You're near the town of Domina. As I've mentioned earlier, it's to the southwest of here, just little under an hour's walk away. Just a small country town. There's a bunch of farmers, trading posts and craftsmen at the outskirts, with your fairly standard country town settlements. An inn, a tavern, a market, and so on and so forth. Nice place. Nice people. You'll do well to check there for any supplies or information you might need."

Anli put the map away, before turning her gaze back to him.

"And you still didn't tell me your name. Or where you're from, for that matter."

"I hail from Gato Grottoes, one of the Twin Sister Cities."

"City of Warriors and Spirituality, right?"

"Correct." There was a subtle air of pride for the man, as if he would be more inclined to tell her more of his home city. Anli rolled her shoulders back, crossing her arms, her hip swayed and her head tilted slightly to one side. The man raised an eyebrow; the obvious gesture was more seductive in nature. It was an obvious ploy to get him to pay attention and start flirting. He didn't deal with idle flirting.

"Glad to know. Now, you're obviously a knight, as I can tell from your armor. Well, what armor you're actually wearing, anyway. I won't complain about you showing off that very nice physique, although I doubt your squishy bits will thank you if you're impaled by a blade or something."

There was a hard, blank stare as the man crossed his arms. Anli continued.

"Let's see… Definitely Lorimar Iron for the armor. Maybe Ishe Platinum, or a mixture of the two alloys. And the pommel stone on your sword is definitely not for show. It's a magic conduit for blade spells. Wouldn't be surprised if the blade's got some enchantments in it, as well as being made of the same fine metals as your armor."

"And?" The long-haired man was genuinely curious by now.

"The colors you wear. Definitely knight's colors. They look too much like something straight off a coat of arms than just some traveler's garb."

There was a nod. The ghostly trace of a pleased smirk faintly touched his lips, but only momentarily. A buoyant smile crossed Anli's features in triumph.

"If you must know…" The long-haired knight unfolded his arms with one hand idling on the hilt of his sword. "Yes, your assumption is correct. My name is Escad, a Holy Knight of the Liotte family. As I have said, I hail from Gato Grottoes and I am in the service of the Temple of Healing, as well as to the City itself. A pleasure."

"And what," the girl drawled as she placed a hand on her hip, just enough to drive in the flirting a bit more. "Is a Holy Knight – a member of nobility no less – doing all the way out here?"

"I'm lost. And I've been…" he paused, carefully choosing his words. " _Away_ from Gato Grottoes for nearly ten years. I am not familiar with this part of the country."

"You're in luck. You have a guide, and a map."

"Indeed. I am also in need of information. Any news, rumors, or even local customs would be a boon to me."

"Well, you'll find it in Domina, most like. Speaking of which. We should get going. The sooner we leave, the better. You can find what you need there, and I still need to start picking up some work if I want to fix my damned smithy."

Anli looked up at him.

"So what do you say?"

There was a short, clipped sound, almost like an amused barking laugh. Escad merely shrugged.

"Well, then let's go together."

………

The trip to Domina was uneventful and subdued. Aside from her blatant interest in him at the house, Anli had fallen into a much more quiet, thoughtful state. Perhaps it was just for the promise of some quiet company while on the road. Or perhaps it was because the girl was most _blatantly_ eyeing him, up and down his body, with an impish, approving grin.

Conversation was also scant, of which Escad privately noted as both a positive and a negative thing. Anli, however, felt it inappropriate to chatter about smithing or engineering if the there was no honest interest in it. She had to stop herself earlier, lest she'd chatter his ear off and he'd leave in irritation.

" _More than likely, he'll just get bored, like everyone else."_ Her hand went to the antique sword, hanging off her right side, touching her fingers to the white pommel stone. _"Besides, I've got other things to worry about."_

"Might I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you carrying two swords? The one you're touching is clearly too old for any practical use."

Anli stammered, her mind drawing a blank and her face echoing her thoughts like an open book. Escad watched her closely; he noted that her hand went away from the antique blade and began to fidget.

"'S a project. Found it in my smithy before my little… accident. No point in leaving it at the workshops."

"You could've left it at home."

"What, and have it eventually be forgotten? Nah, can't do that."

"Fair enough." Escad didn't seem all too convinced, but the answer was satisfactory enough. "Although I must ask, how on earth did you manage to destroy half of your own smithy?"

There was a gleam in her eyes, the broadening of a completely _happy_ smile.

"Well… It's been a slow week. As such, I had the whole day ahead of me to tinker. And this old sword here…" Anli pointed to the other sword, the one made of Granz Steel. "…Is my lucky sword. I've been working on it ever since I first got it. Used to belong to my father. It's well-suited now for casting spells! Would you believe it? A spell sword, just like how you would use a staff or instruments! Anyway, Granz Steel is a notorious metal. Barely any compatibility at all with magic enchantments, mystic powers or the like. Good enough for general purposes, but that's about it. If I really wanted to make a better sword, I'd use Lorimar Iron or Altena Alloy. Those are good, sturdy metals with excellent inherent properties that make them well-suited for spells. Didn't have any such alloys, however, so I worked with what I had. Now, I was able to forge a compatibility with the use of a ton of crystals – generally things such as glow stones and the like – as well as other magical agents. Unfortunately, those are rare."

Anli continued her jubilant ranting, while Escad listened on. In truth, her excitement about something that she clearly enjoyed was endearing, in a way. Indeed, it was the hallmark of a curious and intelligent mind, and it was a nice distraction. He need the distraction from his own worries. His own fears and thoughts and pain.

"The sword itself is good enough for spell casting now, which in itself is exciting! But I never had much occasion to try it out save for some of my tests back at home. But… Well, I noticed that one of the elemental enchants – specifically the Salamander one – was fading, and I couldn't let it happen. So I was looking around, and found I didn't have all of the materials I needed or even wanted to use for my experiments today. So instead, went about cleaning and organizing, found this old sword, and got distracted. One thing led to another and… boom! I was knocked out cold. Lucky for me, you have excellent timing. Anyway, I still need to find the materials I need and–" Anli stopped suddenly, sheepish.

"I'm sorry. I'm boring you, aren't I?"

Escad looked offended at the statement. "Uh, no, not necessarily. Why would you say that?"

"Because most of the time when I start talking about _anything_ , people get this glazed over, bored look in their eyes and they stare off into the distance. At best, they feign politeness and call me 'eccentric'. But I know that 'eccentric' is just the polite word for 'crazy girl that lives alone working on her mad experiments, blowing things up and talks too much'. It hurts, to be honest. So I… I just don't… say anything."

And as soon as she started, Anli withdrew. The Holy Knight could sympathize.

"That would explain it."

"Uh… Yes. Sorry. I'll just… Nevermind."

"If it is any consolation…" The Holy Knight said, soothingly. "I was never taken seriously that much when I was young, either."

"But you are young."

"I'm twenty-eight."

"Really?" Anli paused, mulling it over. "Well, hey. Lookin' pretty good."

There was the ghost of a grin, tracing the corners of his mouth. "How about you? You're rather young for a blacksmith."

"If you must know, I turned eighteen just three weeks ago."

"Ah."

"What about you?"

"Huh…" Escad murmured in thought. "It's the first cycle of Barlen's moon, third Salamander day, so… About four months ago, in the winter."

"So, late into Tryne's Cycle."

"Second Holy Day."

"Happy birthday."

Escad had to shake his head at that, the trace of the grin bearing just a touch wider before fading just as quickly. Anli fidgeted, before changing the subject.

"So, what does a Holy Knight of Gato's Temple of Healing do, anyway?"

"Well, no making things explode for one. However, it would make the politicking that much more interesting."

"Politicking?"

"Indeed. My role as the Holy Knight is the serve as the Knight and Defender of the High Priestess, and as one branch of the Triumvirate."

"Triumvirate?"

Escad nodded as the pair resumed their leisurely pace. "The Triumvirate is the leadership of not only the Temple of Healing, but also that of the city of Gato itself. There is the High Priestess, of whom handles the spiritual affairs of the temple and the city, the Monk, and the Holy Knight. The Monk is the one who handles the direct affairs of the Temple itself, while the Holy Knight is the one who cares for the affairs of the city. The Monk and the Holy Knight also serve as the guardians of the Temple, the City and the High Priestess. There are checks and balances of what each member can and cannot do, and duties often are shared and overlap between the three, but those are the generalities."

Anli's interested was piqued.

"So what happens to the Triumvirate when one is missing? And does the Temple and the City know you're all the way out here?"

"There is enough overlap between the three for the remainder to take on that person's duties. In the case of one member's death, a replacement is selected and trained. However, finding a suitable candidate can take many years. And to answer your next question, yes. They do know that I've been away, in a manner of speaking."

"Sounds like a long story behind that."

"You have _no_ idea." Escad muttered, a stiff chuckle followed by the hollow tinge of pain. She didn't need to know that he had spent ten years of his life in the realm of the dead – the Underworld – where everyday was a battle to keep his mind and his very being from slipping away. She didn't need to know of the sting of betrayal he faced and the hurt he suffered. She didn't need to know of his need for justice and closure. The need to try to save someone he had once failed.

This was something she had apparently picked up on, for she looked to him with a curious gaze. As nice as it was, he didn't need to the sympathy. He only needed to get to town. In an effort to reassure her that all was well, Escad nodded. The young woman didn't seem convinced, pursing her lips, before rolling her shoulders back into a shrug.

Anli suddenly changed her pace, and rushed ahead, jogging up a gently slopping hill. Escad joined her at a much more leisurely pace, momentarily blinded by the sun. When his sight readjusted to the passing sunlight, he turned his attention to the small country town before them. Domina was the very image of a pastoral country village. Rolling hills, lush green fields of farmland. Cozy little buildings. There was a main square, framed nicely by a few modest-sized homes and shops, a decent-sized inn and a tavern right next door for the benefit of travelers. There was a decent-sized village market, and a church dedicated to the worship of the Goddess, and even a small park with a fountain. Surrounding the town, were more comfortable homes and gardens. A picturesque town of life, color and community. The girl quite happily beamed at him, before gesturing with a grand flourish.

"There it is. Domina. Pretty as a painting, isn't it? You'll find most of you need here. Supplies. Tavern, an inn to rest. The tavern, the market and the town square are all good spots to check for news and rumors in the surrounding countryside, and people do love to gossip. We get plenty of travelers here, so you won't stick out too much."

"Of course…" there was the sly, flirtatious drawl again; the impish smile, the gleaming eyes, the subtle tilt to her hips and shoulders, and a hand on her waits. "I'd be careful if I were you. All the local girls may just end up following you around. Don't get that many tall, handsome, broody Holy Knight-types around here."

Escad didn't respond to that, save for one simple statement.

"I do not brood."

"Sure you do!" Anli then made a ridiculous mimicry of his stern expression. "You keep walking around looking like this, and you'll have a whole trail of swooning women after you! They'd have broody babies in your honor!"

"Swooning?"

"Yeah, swooning! You know, this?" Anli then made a greatly exaggerated sighing sound, and pretended to faint, a hand ever-so-daintily raised to her forehead. "That sort of swooning!"

"Oh, so like what you just did."

"Actually, I'm _flirting_. Flirting is an active expression of interest, usually between two people. Many women in this town women prefer swooning, but I like flirting. 'S more fun that way. There's a difference. Are you really this dim? Well, can't all be perfect, I suppose. At least you're pretty."

"I _am_ educated, Miss Anli." Escad crossed his arms again.

"Sure you are."

There was a moment, as the two of them looked to the sleepy little town. The breeze, light and balmy, touching skin and hair and clothing. The sun, warm and bright. And everything else, just for one moment, was calm. For Escad, no thoughts of revenge or lament. For Anli, no concerns or worries about broken smithies or antique swords with unexplainable magic powers. The girl took another moment to appreciate just how handsome the man beside her really was, and there was a much softer, more open smile this time. No flirting or innuendos, or eagerly eyeing his physique. For once, she was glad for some pleasant company, even if the Holy Knight was about the most serious man she had ever met.

"For what it's worth," he murmured softly, but clearly. "I will have to thank you. I would have been lost without you."

Anli practically beamed at him. "Sweet-talker."

"No, really. I actually _would_ have been literally _lost_ if I had not met you." Escad stammered on that, a hand rubbing his forehead and the other gesturing awkwardly before resting on the hilt of his sword. She giggled.

"We were having a moment. You spoiled it."

"We never _had_ a moment." Escad stressed, voice deadpan, face stern once more. He softened. "All of the same, thank you, for being a guide and for the company."

"A pleasure. And thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming by when you did. I probably still would've been half-buried under my smithy if you hadn't come, and I would've been far worse off. So… Thanks."

Escad nodded. His head titled to the side, and his eyes narrowed, examining her.

"You're interesting."

"I'm _interesting_? Really?" Anli had to laugh at that, as she ambled her way down the hill and towards the town entrance. Escad followed not too far behind. "Is that your idea of flirting back?"

"It is not flirting, nor is it a proposition. It is a simple observation. You're a blacksmith, with a destroyed smithy and of whom also claims a rather passionate interest in engineering. And you flirt rather shamelessly with perfect strangers who come to your home."

"Only the tall, brooding, handsome, blonde ones. With the nice physiques. And piercing blue eyes."

"As I've said," Escad replied, sterner, but not impolite. "You're interesting. We shall meet again."

With that, he nodded, and gave a quick salute. Anli mirrored the gesture and watched as Escad strode off, towards the outskirts and the small church. She watched until he disappeared around the corner and down the pathway, vanishing into the bustle of townspeople. With that, Escad was gone. She didn't expect to see him again, save for perhaps an incidental run-in or two while she was in town, nor did she really expect much else. Just a bit of fun, flirting with a handsome Knight, but not much else. Just a bit of conversation, a distraction from being _alone_ all the time. No family, not much in the way of close friends, or anything else. Just a girl with a broken smithy, an old antique sword, and a lot of work to do and not much time to do it.

She turned on her heels, ambling over to the town notice board. She didn't notice the gentle-faced boy with the curly blonde hair, dressed in red and a spear strapped to his back. She didn't notice a young man with a green cloak and a crystalline arm, skulking about with eyes filled with fear. She didn't notice the pair of elfin twins, with wild shocks of violet hair, mischievous grins and boundless energy. Anli wouldn't notice the Holy Knight returning to the town square to explore at his leisure, nor would she notice the faces in the crowd, in the sleepy peace of the town. Each would lead to their own path, to the knowing of a family, of a loyal friend, of the promise of love, and the calling of a destiny yet to be fulfilled.

Ultimately, it was just another day.

* * *

End Chapter


	3. A Farmer and a Tavern Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An observant farmer, an agitated Jumi Knight, and Escad punching Elazul in the face.

I do not own Legend of Mana. It rightfully belongs to SquareEnix, formally known as Square Soft.

* * *

 

Chapter Two: A Farmer and a Tavern Brawl

………

The vender seemed most pleased. This crop was much better than the last. The fruits sweeter and more succulent; the vegetables crisp, fresh and flavorful. The deal was made, and the boy received the agreed upon price, happily stuffing the payment in his coin pouch. Freed of his burden, the youth could now allow himself to peruse the market and walk among the town. It was a fine day, already close to noon, with the sun beaming high in the clear blue skies. The people of town bustling about their business. The image of peace.

The boy himself was a young man into his nineteenth spring, with a gentle, round face framed by golden-blonde curly hair, broad nose, and very kind violet-blue eyes. He was sturdy with a stocky build, only as tall as an average woman, but it paid him no distress. The youth was clad in a long red scarf, wrapping around his torso like a vest, plain, wide, tanned trousers, red gloves, and a characteristic red hat, and a bronze-hued fauld and chest plate shielding his body, revealing his compactly muscular midriff. Strapped securely to his back and wrapped in a sturdy cloth, was a deadly spear made of fine steel.

This boy was Kaleb M'avyare, and he was one of the local farmers of Domina, tending to some of the best home-grown crops, and lived just an hour's walk outside of town.

Kaleb was in a pleasant mood. Not only did the crop turn out well and he received a good profit for it, but the weather was fair, and he was going to enjoy his rare day off. He had been cooped up in his homestead for far too long, and it was nice to go out and enjoy the company of the townsfolk, the activity of the town. With a heavy, relaxed sigh, the boy stretched out his arms behind his head, ambling along.

Kaleb had noticed many things today. There was Miss Jennifer – a kind, middle-aged woman with dark blonde hair and wearing a large pink country dress – fluttering about, gossiping as she did. There was the rather glamorous fortune teller, Miss Meimei and her basket of fruits, leaning casually on her very large, very over-sized basket, fingers gently clutching a slender tobacco pipe. How she could tell someone's fortune using fruit, he'll never know.

The boy's gaze turned elsewhere to the little Sproutling meandering around without a single care in the world. There were plenty of Sproutlings in town; they all seemed to like congregating to Domina. Must be all the peace of the countryside. Or the abundance of green, lush plants. Or even other such simple things. He did hear one Sproutling talk about, on end, of counting stars. Or liking bugs. And dirt. And when moss grows. Typical of the diminutive little creatures.

As he made his way to the town square, he had noted the appearance of Duelle the Onion Warrior, and the strange, magical being known only as Teapo. The pair appeared to be in some sort of argument. Apparently, Teapo had purchased some fake jewelry from a merchant, and was most upset at being swindled.

"Oi! I be payin' a fair price fer these, that I did! Ooooh! When I see that 'ere bloke again, I'll be sure to tan his hide! Ye mark me words now, luv! Ye mark me words!"

Kaleb chuckled sympathetically. Poor Teapo. She was such a nice…living teapot woman, if he could call her that, and she really didn't deserve to be swindled. But as such was the case of magical beings like her, she was rather naive and far too trusting.

"Now, now Teapo. Please calm down! I tell you what, let us go have some tea. You'll feel better."

"Oi, yes. Yes, quite. I do like tea. Yer right. A fair lady such as m'self simply can't think straight without her lunchtime tea. But after that, I _will_ be tanning that no good rabbit's hide!"

_"Ah, so it was Niccolo again."_ Kaleb mused. _"How typical. I should speak with him, as time allows."_

Kaleb sat down on a nearby bench, stretching out his limbs and lounging quite comfortably. His spear he removed from its place on his back and leaning against the bench, angled idly in his hand. The boy could spend much time here, simply watching. On some days, he watched the clouds and the plants. On some days, he watched the various townspeople, occasionally waving or making some friendly small talk. Some days, he watched travelers and merchants move to and fro from the market, inn and tavern; a parade of different faces and peoples. Some days, he was merely content to lightly doze, his mind wandering in his own thoughts. He fancied himself observant, and as such, liked to watch and make little mental notes of the world around him.

But Kaleb wasn't here to just sit and watch the world go by. Not today. The youth had a rather curious conundrum he intended to solve, and kept a close eye out for anyone who was knowledgeable in magic. His hand went to the pouch at his side, fumbling within the confines of the cloth before he produced a rather large seed. It was a curious thing, something he had found in his orchards and gardens. The seed was large, the size of a child's fist. Its texture, very much like any other seed and yet almost completely smooth and cool to the touch. There was a metallic, pure gold sheen on its surface, with only a tiny sprout of the greenest leaves he had ever seen. A mixture of the organic and the forged, and a radiation of the purest and strongest magical energy he had ever felt. It was enough to disturb him.

The tree spirit of which provided much of his crops, Treant, was equally baffled. Not once had the old tree had ever seen such a thing, in all of the years Kaleb had known him, nor could the old tree recall ever witnessing anything remotely similar.

_"I can't seem to do anything with this seed. It must be something special."_

_"What would you suggest, then?"_

_"Go to town. Perhaps you may find a traveler there well-versed in magic and herbology."_

The youth sighed heavily, slouching over. He momentarily took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair and rubbing his face in thought. If even Treant didn't know, then he was in a bind. On top of the appearance of the strange seed, Treant and the rest of his gardens weren't producing as much crops as they once did. When Kaleb had inquired, all Treant gave was a cryptic reply.

_"Mana is fading, young one. This is only a piece of the greater puzzle. What it means, I know not."_

And that was when the boy found the seed he was holding in his hand.

"Ah! Kaleb! Hello dearie!" came a voice. In response, the boy sat up straight and took a much less relaxed, sprawled posture. He smiled and nodded as Miss Jennifer walked over, and allowing for her to sit down comfortably.

"Hello Miss Jennifer. How are you today?"

"Oh, I am just fine, my dear boy! And how about you? It's rather unusual to see you out and about in town today! It's not your usual market or errand day."

"Indeed. Well, I've had some crops ready, and it was best to take them to town rather than wait. Not as much as I would like, however."

"Oh?" Jennifer inquired. "How so?"

"A little bit of trouble growing this season." Kaleb replied, stuffing the seed back into his pouch. "I've asked Treant what the matter was, but I only received more questions than answers."

"Perhaps it had to do with that seed you were holding? It was rather large."

"Maybe, but I cannot be certain. I was hoping to watch for a mage or a scholar of some sort, or anyone with sufficient study into magical theory for consult."

The boy flashed a reassuring smile.

"Not to worry, Miss Jennifer. I have it all sorted out soon enough."

"Oh, I have no doubt in that! You're a smart lad, and a sweet one to boot, too! It's a small wonder why girls just don't follow you around!"

"I've never made the effort to talk to them. The fault in that regard is purely my own."

"Oh, surely you must you have _some_ secret admirers. Oh, I know! You should go visit Rachel while you're here! I'm sure my girl would enjoy the company during her break!"

Kaleb chuckled politely, blushing faintly as he did. Ever since Rachel was old enough, Miss Jennifer had been trying to find a proper suitor for her daughter. Apparently, it was his turn. But in truth, he never was good at talking to girls – especially pretty ones. His tongue simply tied itself into knots, his mind would go blank, and all he ended up doing was standing around blankly, before muttering some excuse and hurrying off.

"Or how about Miss Anli? That girl really needs to settle down! All of her babbling about smithing and engineering and her experiments… Those will only chase a man off!"

"Now Miss Jennifer… Curiosity and enthusiasm are the hallmarks of an intelligent, if easily bored mind. I don't think what Miss Anli needs is to settle down. I think she may, in fact, be in need of the opposite. Adventure."

"Hmm, perhaps. Still, the girl is rather… _eccentric_. Oh, she's sweet and friendly enough, but she's always in that smithy of hers. No one in the way of close friends. And ever since Brighid died, no family either! Unless you count that odd little talking cactus of hers! Oh, more's the pity! No wonder! Talking to cacti and Sproutlings all of the time! The poor dear's mind must be addled with loneliness!"

Kaleb could only shake his head. After a moment, his gaze fell to the young woman, accompanied by a tall and handsome, if stern, long-haired man. The boy took a moment to observe the pair. With Anli, it was quite clear that the girl was most taken with the long-haired man, with the way she carried herself. All smiles, twinkling eyes and oh-so-subtle and sensuous sways of her hips. The stranger, clearly a knight of some noble standing, had to have been an Imperial, or at least have some Imperial lineage. The man towered above most men, and his expression alone could intimidate even the most hardened mercenary. But there was no irritation from him towards Anli. Indeed, it appeared that the stranger was charmed by her attention. A subtle thing, but the gleam in his eyes and his softening expression told otherwise.

He then noticed that a gaggle of giggling, gossiping young girls took an immediate notice. The group pointed, sighed and swooned. Sure enough, some of those girls would end up following the long-haired knight around like lost puppies. Kaleb roused himself enough to speak.

"Oh, and here she is now. And she has a friend."

"Another traveler she's personally escorted to town? With all of her rambling, she'll end up chasing them off. Hmm? Oh _my_ , well he's a handsome one! That stern gaze, that physique. I don't believe I've seen a lovelier specimen! Well, save for my husband. No one can compare to my darling Mark! Perhaps he might be inclined to humor my request in speaking with my Rachel?"

"I doubt it. A man like that is a man on mission."

"Well, as long as his mission takes him to the tavern this afternoon. I, for one, wouldn't mind seeing him around more often. He certainly has attention from the local girls already!"

"As well as Anli herself."

"Oh fie, like a man like that would pay much attention to a blacksmith who chatters too much. She's a sweet girl, but honestly, what sort of man would take an interest in such a scrappy little thing like her?"

_"Right, and a man of such caliber would take notice of a shy mouse in a country inn."_ Kaleb thought dryly to himself. He didn't speak such a thing aloud, lest he incur the wrath of the woman beside him. Granted, Rachel was a very pretty girl; very shy and demure, and shrewdly intelligent. But Anli had a bubbling spark to her, full of energy and curiosity and drive. If it ultimately came down to it, Kaleb would honestly say that Anli was the cutest girl his age in Domina because of her so-called "eccentricities".

Kaleb listened patiently as Jennifer gossiped on and watched as the long-haired knight left to explore the town at his leisure. The boy watched as Anli stood in thought, before she turned her gaze and attention to the notice board. A curious thing, although not uncommon. Perhaps she was in need of some work around town. The boy watched quietly as she read through the notices and fliers, checking for any leads, a thoughtful pout on her lips. He watched as her hand fell to the antique sword – perhaps another project of hers – hanging off her right side. He then noticed the small round buckler strapped to her arm, and the second sword off her left side. Heavily armed, for once. Either she wanted to impress her most recent companion by appearing the warrior, although he really shouldn't presume. No matter the reason, it kindled his curiosity.

"Well, I'll have to be going now. So much to do, too little time to do it." Came the lilting sound of Jennifer's voice. Kaleb turned back to her, nodding kindly in response.

"As will I, soon enough. Good day to you, Miss Jennifer."

"And good day to you, Kaleb! Oh, and she _is_ right there. Go ahead and speak with her instead of gazing upon her like some little lost puppy!"

Kaleb chuckled softly as the fluttery woman meandered off and shook his head. The boy never did have any luck with girls, especially the pretty ones.

…

It took a few minutes for Kaleb to consider the risks and the rewards.

It took just as long for him to gather his courage.

It took him longer still to decide that maybe it wouldn't _hurt_ to at least try to talk to the local cutie standing just a few feet away, looming over the notice board with an air of frustration.

With a grunt, Kaleb stood, carefully strapping the spear back into its proper place. For a moment, he stood, stretching out lazy muscles glancing over his shoulder to Anli, trying to get her attention with a short glance. It didn't work. So instead, he fidgeted. Flirting was difficult.

Eventually, Anli stepped back, hands on her hips and she groaned in frustration. That was his cue.

"What is the matter?" he inquired softly. For moment, he thought Anli didn't hear him, until the girl looked up and met his curious gaze.

"What? Oh, just…frustrated. I came to town to see if I can find any work off the notice board, but no luck. There's nothing."

"Perhaps some of the merchants in the market may have some chores for you, in exchange for some coin?"

"Maybe. I was about to check the tavern next, but the market is a good bet too. I'll check by Mark and Jennifer's shop as well. Thanks for the suggestion."

Kaleb nodded in response, a soft smile crossing his lips. The boy then noticed the faint bruises on her shoulders, the small scratches on her forehead. Minor injuries, but still…

"What happened? You look hurt."

"Oh, do I still have bruises? Argh, must be some minor things Escad didn't think would be too much of an issue. Well…" now alerted, Anli checked herself over, noting the bruises and scraps. "Ah, don't worry about those. They'll heal in another day or two. Oh! I almost forgot!"

The girl leaned closer; he blushed faintly realizing their close proximity.

"Am I missing any eyebrows?"

"Uh… No. You look fine."

"Oh good! That's would've been awkward if I came to town and nobody said anything because they're too polite to point it out! The last time I mishandled bottled dragon's flame, I singed off my eyebrows! Took them _weeks_ to grow back! I looked ridiculous! Mind you, this was a few years ago. But still!"

"Uh…" Kaleb's voice was a low buzz, eyes blinking.

"Right, anyway… Can I help you?"

"What? Oh, no. I was just, you know, making conversation. I've realized that I've seen you around many times, but I never really got to speaking with you."

"Huh." Anli rubbed her chin in thought. "You know, you're right. I've seen you around loads of times before, but I've never really talked to you either. You're Kaleb, right?"

"Yes, indeed I am." Kaleb extended his hand. Anli took it with a firm grip. "I am a farmer, no more, no less. And you're Anli the blacksmith, yes?"

"Indeed I am, indeed I am. Well, I would be a blacksmith if I hadn't blown up my own damned smithy."

"Wait…" Kaleb blinked. "You _blew up_ your smithy?"

The girl nodded and crossed her arms. She appeared most ashamed of this fact, judging by the reddening blush on her cheeks.

"Yes I did. I was cleaning and organizing my smithy. Got intrigued by a new project." She pointed to the antique sword safely in its sheath. "Got distracted, and before you know it, I bumped a bottled of dragon's flame. Didn't have the time to throw it out, so part of the roof collapsed in on me, and I was out cold. Lucky for me, Escad has good timing."

"Escad?"

"Aye, Escad. The long-haired man I was with earlier. He's a Holy Knight from Gato, and he was lost. He found me and patched me up. In exchange, I escorted him here."

"So I see." The boy replied thoughtfully. "If I see him, I shall thank him. It would be a shame if our local blacksmith was injured."

"Ha, right. Most folks couldn't care less. Like Miss Jennifer. She can't keep her damn mouth shut if her life depended on it." A trace of bitterness and hurt. Kaleb blushed with shame. "Although, he was nice enough to not be offended by my, er, ramblings."

There was more fidgeting, more shuffling. Anli shifted her weight from one foot to the other, while Kaleb absentmindedly rubbed his nose. Having run out of one topic of conversation, both youths puzzled over a new one. Somehow subconsciously, both started fidgeting with their respective tokens – Anli's hand on the hilt of the antique sword, and Kaleb's in his pouch, hovering over the surface of the peculiar seed he found. Both items filled to the brim with an ancient and immense power, and neither one of them were certain of what was to come.

Loud feminine shouting came from across the way, and several people were staring at the unfolding scene. Kaleb looked to Anli, who could only shrug.

"OI! NOW DON'T YE DARE COME BACK 'ROUND 'ERE YE HEAR ME?! BLOKES LIKE YERSELF OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED HARASSING FINE LADIES LIKE MESELF!"

"How dare _you_ stop me from getting what I need! Just tell me what I need to know!"

"THE ONLY THING YER GETTIN' IS AN ARSE-WHOOPIN BOY! NOW GET OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"I AM OUT! NOW HELP ME OR GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

A tall and lanky, handsome young man was fighting and arguing with Teapo and Duelle. He was around Kaleb's age – perhaps nineteen or twenty – with tanned olive-hued skin, dark green-blue hair and piercing indigo eyes. His manner was dress was more akin to the wandering desert tribes than any simple traveler: a rich blue sleeveless tunic lined with gold trimming, a tanned sash and leather cords and belts, blue and brown trousers and a flowing green hooded cloak, with a decorative medallion on his head. But most striking of all, was the pale blue and white crystalline right arm, and the curved shamshir at his side.

While Anli appeared ready to jump into the fray, Kaleb took another moment to observe the young man. While the stranger carried himself with the air of a confident swordsman, there was an explicit fear gleaming in his eyes, and the aura of desperation. This man likely would not be causing any trouble if he had no reason to. Indeed, perhaps the youth was looking for something, and was becoming more and more hysterical as options began to run out. More than anger and frustration, the young man was afraid. But of what?

Before anything else happened, the man in the green cloak turned and stormed towards the tavern, before Duelle had to the nerve to call out.

"Hey… HEY! I said give us your name!"

The youth paused, momentarily appearing much calmer, before turning and grumbling out his reply.

"…Elazul."

With that, Elazul went into the tavern. That was when Kaleb saw something very unique and telling about Elazul, a feature that no one else seemed to notice.

Embedded right in the middle of his chest, was a lapis lazuli stone. It shimmered with an organic light, faintly pulsing and clouding over with the taint of anxiety. This man was a Jumi Knight.

Once more, there was the sound of arguing and yelling coming from within the tavern. When Kaleb turned to face Anli, the boy saw that she was already storming her way after the stranger.

"Anli! Miss Anli! Wait! You don't know of whom you're dealing with!"

The boy barged right on past Duelle, who grumbled and shook his head, muttering curses under his breath and trying to hold back his own temper.

…

The scene inside the tavern was a distressing one. Normally a very lively place, with a cozy and welcoming interior of finely crafted rustic wooden walls and floors, chairs and tables, and happy patrons enjoying hearty meals and drinks, the focus was on Elazul as he stormed about shouting at patrons with the fervor and ferocity of a cornered predator. There were no warriors or mages of an equal caliber to stand against him: just a collection of shocked peddlers. Things only became more distressing when Elazul turned his attention to the shy barmaid, Rachel. The petite ebony-haired teenage girl with the soft dress and the translucent wings cowered at the sight of the warrior towering over her.

"You! Tell me where she is!"

There was no answer. Anli had entered the tavern, taking only a moment to observe. Kaleb soon joined her side, watching with a mute horror. An intense rage bubbled and coiled inside of Anli. Rachel was a sweet girl, and it was an insult to see her treated so shamefully.

"Speak up! Where is she?!"

"Ugh, this is bad. We need to– Anli? Anli!"

Enough was enough. Without a care or second thought to the safety of her own person, Anli marched right up to Elazul, yanking him roughly by the cloak and wheeling him around.

"HEY! You leave her alone, Blue Boy!" her tone was far angrier than she had realized, high in its pitch, and trembling slightly. But not from fear. Even though Elazul was easily a head taller than she was, angry indigo eyes piercing into her own, the blacksmith had seen much worse. On a better day, she might've found him attractive. But now, she was angry, and only wanted to tan his hide and hand it back to him on a silver platter.

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " came his bellowing reply. Kaleb instinctively moved closer, gently ushering Rachel away. "And _you!_ " the Jumi wheeled around, facing Kaleb and jabbing a finger at the boy's chest. The gentle soul startled. "Do not interrupt!"

Elazul forcefully shoved Kaleb away from Rachel and continued his tirade.

"I told you to speak up, girl! Now tell me where she is!"

Rachel only cried and hid her face in her hands.

"Don't make me angry…"

Once again, Anli yanked him away, causing the taller man to nearly tumble back as she did. He whirled around.

"Get _away_ from me! This doesn't concern you so leave us be!"

Something within Anli snapped, and the only answer she had for him as pure, righteous anger.

" _ **NO**_ _!_ Now get the _fuck_ out of this tavern and leave this girl alone before I hand your sorry ass back to you on a silver platter!"

There was a moment of silence. Kaleb moved once more to usher Rachel away to relative safety. Anli spent that moment staring down the Jumi, who in turn breathed slowly and heavily. Elazul then learned forward, his voice a low snarl.

"I would like to see you _try._ "

There was a motion, and an unearthly cry as Anli swiftly kneed him in the crotch. Stunned, Elazul nearly buckled to the ground, stumbling back and grasping hands fumbling to catch onto a chair. Instead, he made an undignified roll backward, but then recovered as he righted himself on his feet, glaring at her from underneath his hood.

It was immediately apparent that Anli was good brawler, socking him in the gut, kicking at his shins and an another hand grappling his shoulder. She landed several slaps and punches about his face, neck and torso, and threw in another kick to the groin for good measure. Adrenaline kicked in. While she was easily half his weight, Anli used her small size and her agility to bob and weave around him, grappling and punching, and using the Jumi's force against him. One hand grappling his shoulder, tangling limbs together, the other slapping his neck, an open-palmed strike stunning him.

It was also immediately clear that Elazul was the much more experienced fighter, and the brawl would soon turn to his advantage as he used his height and his lean strength against her. Not to be outdone, the Jumi used his crystal arm to grasp her waist, a foot encircling around her ankle and another hand grabbing a fistful full of hair. In response, Anli braced a knee against his torso, and an arm against his throat, and the two wrestled each other to the ground. She cried out, however, as he punched her the eye, enough to send her reeling. In response, she kneed him in the torso. Elazul had her pinned to the floor.

But as soon as the Jumi had gained the upper hand, he had lost it when Escad, previously unnoticed and drawn by the cacophony, was upon him. Elazul was heaved off of the small woman, limbs and hands disentangling and Anli tucking herself into a ball before sitting up. As she checked her new bruises and running a hand through her hair, the two men grappled with each other. Escad clearly held the advantage, swift blocks and even swifter counters deftly casting aside Elazul's punches. While Elazul had the gains of years of fighting for survival, Escad had the benefit of lightning-fast reflexes and superior training, as well as a solidly-built muscular frame and several more inches' height. The Holy Knight then shoved the Jumi several feet right into the wall of the tavern, prompting several echoing cheers from patrons. Stunned, Elazul turned, spitting to the ground and wiping a split lip. He lunged with an infuriated cry.

Escad cocked a fist back and punched the Jumi Knight square in the face.

Elazul _crumpled_ to the floor.

Anli, dazed, stumbled to her feet, only to be caught by the Holy Knight with a single, solid arm.

"Thanks."

"You owe me."

After a moment, Elazul groaned loudly, stumbling up off the floor and rubbing his head, sporting a black eye. Judging from the glare, he wasn't done. With another cry, he lunged forward, and Escad moved in front of Anli. Kaleb got to him first, holding the leaner man in place with his solid, compact strength.

"That's _enough!_ " when Elazul resisted, the boy pushed back harder, arms and legs locking into place. "I said, _ENOUGH!_ "

The Jumi breathed heavily, glaring ineffectually at the pair before him. Escad, tense and body made rigid, coiled into a stance and ready to strike again. Anli right behind him, just as tense, fists clenching. Nearby, some patrons leaned in, listening and watching intently. Rachel herself had partially ducked behind a table, and was just now getting out of hiding. The owner – a stern-faced middle-aged woman – decided to go and comfort the girl.

Elazul closed his eyes and sighed. When Kaleb was satisfied that there would be no more brawling, the Jumi was let go, and he slumped in a nearby chair. The image of defeat. He buried his face in his hands and groaned warily.

"I've… I've wasted my time." No anger, no fury or frustration. Just a tired acceptance, and the bitter edge of fear.

"Good." the tavern owner finally said, once Rachel had been sufficiently consoled. "Now get out. And If I see you back 'round here, I'll be the one tanning your hide. And trust me, you're lucky _they_ got to you before I did. No one messes with my girls and _lives_."

Elazul didn't argue. He stood and stumbled out burning in shame. Anli couldn't help but let out a final retort.

"And don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!"

Concerned, Kaleb paused momentarily before following after the defeated youth, paying little attention to Anli and Escad looking on.

…

Domina's church was a modest, quaint building. Just a simple country chapel, dedicated to the worship and prayer of the Goddess. A cozy place, with sunlight streaming in through the windows, colorful, fragrant flowers lending to the air of peace, and a small statue at the altar. The kindly Reverend Nouvelle watched the bruised young man slumped in the back carefully. The younger man met his gaze, only momentarily, then looked away in shame.

Elazul sighed, hands cupping his face. Having made a fool of himself, the young Jumi Knight was left without any other option, save for apologies. Beyond that, he had no leads and little hope.

_Pearl_.

He had to find her. She had to be alive. She had to be safe. _Damn it all_. He felt like a failure, and that within itself was cause for distress and pain. _Pearl, I'm so sorry._ Try as he might, he was losing hope, and all he could do was pray to the Goddess, the Spirits, or whatever was benevolent enough to listen for help.

"Ah, there you are. I was looking for you, Sir Jumi Knight. I had trouble catching up with you."

Within an instant, Elazul was on his feet, wheeling around so fast he nearly made himself dizzy, a hand falling to the sword at his side ready to fight to the death if needed. _They know I'm a Jumi. If have no choice…_

Kaleb raised his hands, as if to pacify him.

"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you so. I only wished to talk."

"Talk?" Elazul did not move, still poised to leap to his defense, or flee for the nearest exist as fast as he could. The blonde boy nodded, with a soft smile crossing his face.

"Yes. Talk."

Still with a calm smile, Kaleb sat down on one of the benches, almost casually. For additional assurance, the spear he carried had been left by the door. Elazul still stood, fidgeting and fingers brushing against the hilt of his sword. For a while, the two men stared at each other in silence. Kaleb quietly sitting on the bench, the very picture of calm and exuding a soothing essence, while Elazul remained as rigid as a cat on the hunt, ready to pounce or bolt from perceived danger.

"How?" the question finally came, hollow and quiet. Kaleb almost didn't hear it.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know that I was a Jumi? And a Jumi Knight, at that?"

"Oh," Kaleb leaned back, stretching out his hands. "I simply noticed your core. It's what I do. I notice things others usually don't."

Elazul's hand sheepishly brushed against the Lapis Lazuli stone embedded in his chest, before he jolted it away. A Jumi's Core was their life-essence. If the Core was removed, a Jumi would die. And since all Jumi Cores were precious or semi-precious stones, metals and alloys… It made them a target, and they were nearly hunted into genocide. A dying race, a dying people, and a dying culture with no hope for the future, and no home. Elazul pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to dispel the thought of the grim truth.

"There is no need to be afraid. I am not going to allow any harm come to you. Nor do you any reason to be afraid in this town. The people are simple folk; they are not inclined to harm a Jumi. And most travelers that come through here are much more concerned with their own business."

"I wish I could believe that."

"It is the truth. At least, here."

"Nowhere is safe. And there isn't anyone I can trust."

"Perhaps that is true. Such wariness and cynicism often serves well for survival. But it doesn't have to be the reality of your life."

Elazul gave a barking laugh.

"And what? Trust a complete stranger of whom I was brawling with not too long ago? Look at me. I can't befriend anyone now, especially since I was just in a bar fight with a girl half my size and her angry boyfriend."

"That is true, if you wish to look at it as such. However, you won't be able to make amends if you don't apologize."

"What?! Honestly? Just walk up to them and say 'I'm sorry'? Are you _joking?_ "

"I am perfectly serious, Sir Knight. The mark of character is when we own up to our mistakes and take responsibility for our actions, instead of wallowing in shame and being afraid of another person's judgment."

A wary sigh. Elazul sat, slumped down on the bench facing opposite to Kaleb.

"I wasn't afraid for my safety. I'm more than capable of handling myself. I've lived and survived on my own for at least sixty years."

"You're afraid for someone else."

"Correct."

A pause.

"If I may, shall we return to the tavern and the town square? I believe you have a few apologies to make. If it will comfort you, I can serve as an escort."

"Really? What, you want to hold my hand or something to that effect as I go around making nice?"

"Well, no hand-holding, but I can help put the people's doubts to rest, and assure them that you are sincere. And, perhaps, we may even be able to help you."

Elazul hesitated, biting his lip and considering the offer. After another moment's worth of fidgeting, he stood, striding towards the door, puffing himself back up in a show of pride.

"Alright. Come on. It was your idea."

"Aye," Kaleb chuckled, collecting his spear at the door. "But you were the on who was at fault."

"Heh." Elazul paused. "I am called, Elazul. I am Jumi of Lapis Lazuli."

" Ah! My name is Kaleb, by the way. Kaleb M'avyare. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Mm-hmm."

…

Anli felt the cooling sensation of the healing spell radiating through her body. Her aches and pains mercifully faded as she sat in a nearby chair, and the Holy Knight did another brief examination. His main concern was her eye, blackened and bruised, and the girl gingerly nursed it with a free hand. Rachel hovered nearby as well, glancing over her as the bruises and scrapes faded with the Holy Knight's magic.

"I was not aware you were a healer as well as a warrior, sir."

"A Knight, actually. And as I've told Miss Anli earlier, such spells are useful."

Escad gave her a questioning glance, and the girl nodded, moving her hand away from her injured eye. Gently, he prodded before making an approving nod.

"It's just a black eye. Can you see?"

"I can. It's just sore."

"Good. I'll see what I can do."

One callused hand cupped her cheek, and another hovered above her blackened eye, a soothing healing spell banishing away the hurt and subsequent injury. Escad checked her again, and then nodded, pleased and relieved. The girl was fully healed, with not even a faint scratch remaining.

"I thought you said you didn't make a habit of rescuing damsels." Anli couldn't help herself but tease as he was done. There was a soft giggle from Rachel. The corners of Escad's mouth barely twitched.

"I still don't." he deadpanned.

Anli stood, dusting herself off whereas Escad nearly jolted at the sudden, feather-light poking of his arm.

"Uh… Um…" came the soft voice of Rachel, blushing as she averted her gaze. "T-thank you. Both. So much."

A curt, stoic nod from Escad came as the reply. Anli was thoroughly amused: it seemed that Escad had gained yet another admirer. She couldn't blame the shy girl.

"Anli?" a large hand clapped on her shoulder. "No more picking fights. Agreed?"

Anli smiled again, much softer and more open.

"Well, I won't make any promises… But I can try."

"Good enough."

The girl sighed, rolling her shoulders and stretching out any remaining kinks and aches.

"Ugh, first blowing up my smithy, then getting into a fight with some dumbass Jumi and having my own skinny ass handed to me both times… What next, rogue mages? Rescuing damsels? This day keeps getting better and better."

The Holy Knight shrugged.

"Honestly, it could be much worse." He paused, realization dawning on him. "Wait, did you say _Jumi_?"

"Yes I did. It was something I noticed literally at the last minute, just before he left. It was right after he gave up the fight. That was when I saw his core."

"Why didn't you see it before?"

"I was too pissed off at the time. More focused on trying to wring his neck than starting up a lovely discussion about Jumi physiology."

"So I've noticed." Escad deadpanned.

"Then you can go ahead and ask me all of the stupid question you'd like." Came a voice. Much to the displeasure of many patrons, as well as Anli, Escad and the timid Rachel, Elazul had returned to the tavern. By his side, giving a reassuring nod, was Kaleb.

"Alright then, I'll take you up on that. Let's see, let's see… Oh! I know! _Why_ you are back here?! Didn't you already get your ass handed back to you?"

"I'm _here_ ," Elazul stressed, eyes narrowing, and arms crossed. "To apologize."

"Oh I see. Wait, _what_?"

"Please, Miss Anli, we don't need any _more_ tavern brawls. I would ask that you trust him, if only for a moment. A little bit of faith can go a long way." Kaleb raised a warding hand.

Ignoring the increasingly ill-tempered blacksmith, Elazul turned to Rachel, of whom shrank back behind Escad's arm.

"I am sorry, miss, for the trouble I have caused you. I was in a great deal of distress myself, however that was no excuse for my behavior earlier. I will try not to cause any further harm."

The only response from Rachel was a curt nod, still wary, and went back to work. The patrons soon became bored.

"I have made my rounds to the others I have harassed. That one woman though… Rather boisterous."

"Teapo? Yes, she is. But she seemed pleased. I would say the matter has been resolved." Kaleb nodded. Anli glanced to Escad, of whom only shrugged. Elazul sighed.

"I suppose I owe an explanation."

"Indeed you do, Blue Boy."

Elazul glowered at that, before continuing.

"As you may already know, my name is Elazul. I am…" he paused, choosing his next words carefully. "I am a Jumi, a Knight to be more specific."

"We know." Escad curtly stated. "Anli was the one who pointed that out to me."

"Then I suppose I should take better care to conceal myself. Moving on to the point, a friend is missing."

Elazul breathed heavily, eyes down cast with worry.

"Pearl. She's… She's my Guardian, and we were separated. I've been looking for her ever since, and I… I'm afraid."

The youth looked the image of the lost and newly humbled man he was.

"She's precious to me. We're close. I–I am worried."

There was a pregnant pause. Escad didn't appear to be convinced.

"And, if Pearl were to be recovered, how we will know that you're not the real enemy here? I hail from Gato. My home is the Temple of Healing. I have seen many women and children enter its halls with haunted faces, desperate to escape men exactly such as yourself. Your ilk make a convincing sob-story, and than once you find the one who got away, the violence only escalates."

"You mean to accuse me of hurting Pearl?! Never! I would never think of hurting her!"

"I would better believe you if you hadn't bullied a young woman, and assaulted another. How am I to believe that you yourself are as honorable as you claim?"

Even Kaleb seemed hesitant. Anli seemed poised to strike out at Elazul again.

"Look, I… No, you're right. You don't know. My actions earlier were inexcusable, and I acted rashly, in with a clouded mind and out of fear. Pearl would be ashamed of me, if she were here. I just…"

"You lost control." Anli said, as she placed a hand on her hip, edging near her lucky sword.

"Yes."

"And now you're going to have to work to gain other people's trust again, and to prove you aren't a danger to Pearl, or to anyone else." Anli's voice seemed bolder now, but more empathetic than the cautious gaze of Kaleb, or the intimidating and disapproving glaring of Escad.

"Yes, exactly."

"Apologies are nice, but if you want people to trust you, you'd best put some action into those words."

"I will. I swear to you by my title as a Jumi Knight, I will."

"Rather quick to make oaths and promises, aren't we?" Anli drawled.

"It's the only thing I can offer."

All three of the men's eyes were on Anli, as she seemed to consider the next course of action. Somehow, the final decision fell to her. In a way, Escad was right. They had no way to prove that Elazul genuinely meant to find, rescue and protect Pearl, and was truly remorseful for his earlier outburst. On the other hand, perhaps Kaleb was right to have some sort of good faith in the Jumi Knight, as the youth had already made the effort to personally apologize to the people he harassed.

As for Anli, she wanted to believe that people were inherently good. But her experience as a blacksmith, with less than savory customers who tried to take advantage of her, taught her otherwise.

Then again, Escad could've been just as unsavory, yet he proved to be nothing but trustworthy thus far. As did Kaleb. And from Elazul, she didn't sense any malice or evil from him. Just desperation, and the need to be heard, to be believed at his word.

_The most loyal of your friends will be the ones you will aid without question, and they in turn will reward you in kind._ It was a lesson her Aunt Brighid taught a long time ago.

Anli pinched her nose.

"Right then, what does your friend look like? Pearl, I mean."

There was a visible wash of relief crossing Elazul's face, and he smiled in gratitude.

"She has long, light-brown hair, and wears a white dress. She's a Jumi, like myself, and has a core of white pearl. She's very quiet and shy, but once you get to know her, she's… She's incredible." There was a ghost of the purest, most raw affection as he spoke of Pearl, genuine and true. The gleam in his eyes was a lover's spark, nothing like the platonic bond of deep friends or siblings, and the way he spoke told of a deeper bond, a feeling of mutual trust.

"I'm sure she is. When was the last you saw of her?"

"Near the Mekiv Caverns, outside of town, to the northwest. If we hurry, we can find her and be back by sun-down."

"Then we'd best get going, Blue Boy."

Kaleb shifted the spear on his back. Escad lowered his guard, but kept a watchful eye on Elazul, not quite trusting of the Jumi.

"Wait, together with me? You'd help find Pearl?

"We're not going to find her standing around talking about it." Anli retorted in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Having an extra pair of eyes and ears will make the task much easier. I'll go too." Kaleb volunteered. Escad said nothing, before edging towards Anli and giving the Jumi Knight a distrusting glance.

"I… I would be grateful. Thank you."

The four of them left the tavern. But before anyone else could speak, loud girlish shouting cut through the air. A Pelican girl came barreling through the main square, charging past Kaleb and nearly toppling over Anli as she dashed into the tavern.

"P-pumpkins! Pumpkins have taken over the outskirts of Domina!"

As soon as the words were uttered, a large group of enormous, plump and very hardy pumpkins, each with cackling, carved jack-o-lantern faces, came slithering through the town square on bright green vines, lashing out and lunging at anyone unfortunate enough to come too close.

Escad scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Great. Attack pumpkins. _Joy_."

* * *

 

End Chapter


	4. Little Sorcerers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of orphaned little sorcerers, and a horde of attack pumpkins.

I do not own Legend of Mana. It rightfully belongs to SquareEnix, formally known as Square Soft.

* * *

Chapter Three: Little Sorcerers

* * *

It all happened very quickly.

The pumpkins soon overran the town square, slithering along their entangling vines and lashing at the people. Their taunting carved faces cackling high pitched-laughter, and lunging their whole bodies into things.

Kaleb had unwrapped the cloth of his spear and began to charge up an ice spell, while Elazul had tossed his cloak over his shoulders and barreled right into a rather large pumpkin, striking at it with his crystal arm and drawing his shamshir at the same time. Escad lunged into the fray, deftly slicing the sentient gourds in half with amazing speed and accuracy. The Holy Knight and the Jumi Knight soon fell into an easy symmetry, swift and powerful strikes and slashes decimating the pumpkins.

Anli had drawn her sword to join them, cutting her hand in the process and sending her reeling, dropping her weapon. Stunned, she clenched her bleeding fist in an attempt to nurse the wound. One rather large pumpkin closed in on her. Its thick vines instead clashed with the metal on her shield, and with a loud and angry shout, she shoved it back and blasted the thing with a fire ball. With the offending thing disoriented, Anli reclaimed her blade, and blasted again with a new spell. The pumpkin burned to ash.

"Yes! It works! My spell sword works!"

"Congratulations, now use it already!" Elazul barked, using his arm to entangle one pumpkin's vines in his grip. Kaleb was doing the same, using his spear to wrestle with at least two other vines, and sending chilling frost through them. Anli, instead, elected on whacking at the pumpkins with her shield, and tossing fireball after fireball through the horde. Her clumsy slashes and strikes did little in comparison to her magic.

One pumpkin remained, and it was enormous: the size of a wagon, with thick vines snapping about. But it's intimidating display was all for show. Escad and Elazul's combined forces sliced much of its flesh to ribbons. Anli and Kaleb's magic burned and froze it into oblivion.

The invading horde was defeated as soon as it appeared. The relieved townspeople began applauding the foursome's efforts. Instead of gooey chunks, the remains of the pumpkins disintegrated into nothing, with not even the sound of a cackle remaining.

"That," Kaleb drawled as he leaned against his spear. "Was interesting, to say the least."

"I probably shouldn't have made that crack earlier about facing off rogue mages today."

"No, you really _shouldn't_ have." Escad dryly replied.

"Sarcasm must be the order of the day!"

"Sarcasm works perfectly well when all other things are considered, _Blue Boy_."

"Hey!" Anli's hysterical giggling only served to make Elazul whine some more.

"Can we _please_ return to the matter at hand and focus?" Kaleb pinched the bridge of his nose.

Another cackle sounded the alarm, and Anli was quick to set the new pumpkin on fire, letting it burn. The four of them gathered around the thing, glancing at each other when it vanished into nothing.

"So." Elazul quipped. " _Magic_ attack pumpkins."

"Our day just keeps getting better and better." Escad replied in turn, not missing a beat.

"We're obviously dealing with a sorcerer here. There aren't any pumpkin patches being grown here in town, and all of these moved on their own. That means two things: Conjuring and Automata." Anli piped up. "Let's see, I know that Conjuring is a pretty common magic, with enchanting almost anything into being. Of course, you will need raw materials for the more advanced spells. And Automata is basically making things move around or even sentient, similar to Golemology."

"And how is it that you know magical theory?" Elazul asked

"I'm a blacksmith. My specialty is magic enchantments on weapons: mystic powers and the like. Knowing some magical theory proves very helpful."

"But why here? In Domina?" Kaleb wondered. The young woman shrugged.

"That, I can't tell you."

Elazul sighed warily. It seemed that finding and rescuing Pearl would have to wait, and the very thought of it caused him further distress. His core clouded over.

"Well, at least you know magic. You were positively _useless_ with that sword and shield of yours."

"What? _Hey!_ " Anli squealed unhappily, but was silenced by Escad.

"While I wouldn't be quite so harsh, Elazul is right. You are very untrained in the art of swordsmanship."

"But I– "

"Are the two of you going to suggest we leave her behind? We don't know what kind of sorcerer we're dealing with!" Kaleb protested. Anli looked betrayed.

"No." Escad was firm, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She knows magic, and I'd rather have someone who knows their magical theory with us than not."

"She'll be more of a liability than of any help!" The Jumi scoffed.

"I doubt that. She's proven to be, at the very least, capable."

"I am just one magic-caster! I would feel more secure having a second one near me!"

"Don't _I_ have a say in this?!" Anli exclaimed, barging away from Escad and gesturing to herself.

"Uh, yes?"

All Anli could do was give Kaleb a withering glare.

" _Ugh!_ Look, I don't want the whole town over-run with these things, so we should at the very least go and check it out and deal with it at the source."

"Right, yes. I believe the pumpkins came from the west. So perhaps near the outskirts." Kaleb pointed to the pathway before looking towards the Jumi Knight. "Elazul, will you be alright with this? I promise you this won't take long, and we will have Pearl back and safely in town by at least sun-down."

"I… Alright. The four of us should be able to resolve this quickly." Elazul nodded, glancing at Anli. "Sorry."

"'S fine."

Kaleb and Elazul headed down the town path, towards the western outskirts. Anli shuddered, before sighing wearily. Her hand still bled from the cut, thrumming with a dull ache. Escad loitered nearby, glancing to the road, then to her, and back to the road.

"Aren't we going to join them?"

"Oh, yeah, we are."

"Fair enough."

A pause.

"Hand?"

"Hmm?"

"Your hand. Let me see it."

"Oh. Right."

Anli bit her lip, her face flushed with embarrassment as large calloused hands gently wrapped around a small, slim one. Escad was careful to agitate the wound as his thumb stroked her fingers. Fortunately, the shallow cut that looked much worse than it really was. Another healing spell was cast with the cut and the blood fading away.

"This is the third time today. I recommend not making this a habit."

Anli grinned sheepishly.

"Well, considering how pretty you are, I just might."

The corners of his mouth twitched again, just barely, in amusement.

"Ah, so the unsolicited flirting returns."

"Yes, indeed it does. Although…" Her expression darkened. "Doesn't change the fact that Elazul's right."

"Perhaps."

Another pause.

"First combat?"

"It is." Anli gestured more emphatically. "I'm a blacksmith. I know how to handle weapons. I'm used to handling weapons, and I'm certainly not that all intimidated by them! It's just that…"

"…It's different when you are using those very same weapons for their intended purpose, I know." Escad crossed his arms in thought. They didn't have much time to rejoin Kaleb and Elazul, and the girl before him seemed to be easily shaken. Not by things such as bullying Jumi knights or magical pumpkins, but by her own self-doubts. "First combats are never easy, not even for someone like me." He said, soothingly. For a moment, he remembered.

_She lay so still… There was blood on him. He hurt. Fall._

He steeled himself. No need for such memories now. Escad reached for her again, placing her hand on the proper place of the scabbard and her other hand grasping the hilt of her sword. Anli gave him a questioning glance.

"Put your hand lower on the scabbard. Draw the blade out slowly. In this way, you're less inclined to hurt yourself. Understand?"

"Uh, yeah." Anli murmured catching on. She drew the blade, just a bit, under his guidance. Escad continued.

"You're an untrained novice, but doesn't mean you're always going to be one. Now, listen. When you must go melee, use slashing and striking attacks. And never go for a thrust or a stab, unless you're certain the attack can successfully connect."

Anli nodded.

"Your main strength is your magic. Use that. You are also smaller and lighter than any of the three of us. And _do_ remember you have a shield."

Anli smiled softly.

"Thanks."

Escad nodded in response. The girl took a breath, rolling her shoulders. "This is the real thing now, isn't it? I'm not just using a sword in context of a smithy."

"Indeed, it is. Be glad that your opponents are magic pumpkins instead of something much worse. I'll do what I can to help you, but I can't guarantee your safety."

Anli nodded again, a hand laying on the hilt, as if it would draw comfort.

"Got it. And thanks again. You know, you really didn't have to get involved. But you did."

"The same could be said for you."

A final pause.

"Well," she drawled. "Let's go take care of some attack pumpkins. Kaleb and Elazul are waiting."

"Agreed. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can move on."

…

The western outskirts lay quiet. Just a bunch of quaint little country houses and gardens, and a very small, modest park with a fountain nearby. But no cackling and slithering pumpkins, and certainly no sorcerer commanding magic. Kaleb kicked the ground in frustration.

"Nothing. There's nothing here."

"Maybe we didn't look hard enough?" Elazul rubbed his good eye, blinking away dust and sunlight.

"It's as if they somehow knew we were coming?"

"Find anything?"

The two men towards the arrival of Anli and Escad. Kaleb shook his head.

"No. Nothing."

"Not yet, anyway." Escad stressed. "A pumpkin patch wouldn't be growing in the middle of a bunch of people's homes, unless we were dealing with a malevolent sorcerer."

"Which means they didn't intend to hurt anyone. The pumpkins attacking like they did may have been an accident." Anli added. Elazul was still checking around, until something on the ground caught his eye.

"Hey, wait. I've found something."

He crouched down, with the others joining his side and peering over his shoulder. The Jumi's fingers brushed very against the imprint of a footprint in the dust, barely covered by leaves.

"I used to live in the Duma Desert with some of the local tribes. Tracking was one of the ways we had to survive."

"Uh, what does a child's footprint and a bunch of tree leaves tell us?"

"Indeed. Plenty of children live in Domina."

"This footprint is fresh. Maybe just this morning. It's also off the path a bit, so they're trying to conceal their presence. And most tellingly…"

He brandished a pumpkin vine in triumph.

"Pumpkin vines. As mentioned before, there aren't any pumpkin patches growing here in town."

"Not until now. You know, you're not all that bad, considering you can go from sweetheart to asshole in three seconds."

Kaleb laughed. Escad shook his head. Elazul scoffed.

"Says the girl who kicked me in the crotch earlier, and whose angry boyfriend punched me in the face. _Thanks_ , by the way."

A new voice rang out, clear as a bell, from nearby.

" _Mwahahahaha!_ "

"Cut that _out!_ "

The four looked at each other, considered what they had heard, and shared knowing looks. They had found what they were looking for.

…

The clearing they had come to was normally an open lot, surrounded by trees and countryside. It was once favored by the locals for quiet get-a-ways.

Today, however, it was a pumpkin patch. And a large one at that. Pumpkins, all a bright orange in color, with carved jack-o-lantern faces, were nestled in their abundance of lush green and thick vines. The pumpkins were also a variety of sizes, ranging from small, to an average size, to a gigantic one, overlooking the whole patch. The foursome were glad to have this many pumpkins for the moment: plenty of cover to hide and observe.

And right in the middle, stood two small children.

Anli's heart went out to them, as did Escad's. Kaleb glanced at Elazul, whose shoulders slumped a little. The threat behind the pumpkins was no sorcerer, but a couple of ragged children, under-nourished and dirty. Castaways with nowhere else to go.

The children themselves were a pair of elf twins, no older than nine or ten-years-old, both with violet hair and blue eyes. The boy had his hair cropped short, shaggy and wild, covering much of his eyes, and was dressed in green robes with gold edging and embroidery that were far too big for him, patched, ragged and dirty. One could see glimpses of one arm and leg baring tattoos. The other was a girl, with her hair in a pony tail, tied back by a dainty, faded pink bow. She was a little neater, although not by much, with a white short-sleeved blouse and a faded pink dress, with blue boots. Like the boy, she had tattoos up and down one arm and leg, save for being on the opposite side.

In a stark contrast to their condition, the children appeared to be in better spirits. The boy was triumphantly and confidentially strutting around the center of the pumpkin patch, arms waving and legs marching in a comical mockery of a soldier's parade, one hand brandishing an over-sized cooking skillet. The girl was sitting on a nearby pumpkin, fiddling with an old broom.

"Mwahahahahaha!"

"Bud! How many times do I have to tell you to cut it out with that stupid laughing?!"

The boy, Bud, was undaunted.

"Lisa! Come! You and I shall rule the world as brother and sister! Come on! Gloat with me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The kid had an impressive evil laugh.

"Rule the world? _With pumpkins?_ As IF!" A sassy little girl, even in deplorable condition, was still a sassy little girl.

"Whattaya mean 'as if'? This plan is ingenious! This is only the first step into my becoming Bud the Malignant!"

"Bud, it won't take long until someone comes along and turns your so-called 'pumpkin army' into pie filling! Now I'll be the first admit that while this prank of yours was funny at first, now it's getting serious! You've conjured way too many pumpkins! Any more and they'll go completely out of control!"

"Nonsense! I am a master conjurer! I no exactly what I'm doing! Besides, the control rune is stable when I checked it just now!" Bud gestured to the glowing sigil, just underneath the largest pumpkin in the patch. "Absolutely nothing can go wrong while I'm around to keep the spell in check!"

"And that's where you're wrong! Look, the sigil's been flickering all morning since you've been casting! All it'll take is a lapse in concentration and those pumpkins of yours will break from your control!"

"So? I can handle it! And wanna know why? Because I'm the greatest Sorcerer ever!" Bud arrogantly puffed himself up. Lisa sighed and shook her head.

Anli and Kaleb stifled their giggling, while Elazul bit his lips to keep from grinning. Even Escad had his eyes filled with momentary mirth. The pumpkins weren't a concentrated attack. It was just a couple of kids, looking for some fun. Little more than an elaborate prank to distract them from pain. It would be much funnier if it weren't so sad. Anli looked to Kaleb, and nodded. She would go talk to the children, with the three men backing her. She stood and approached, carefully stepping her way through the pumpkin patch and over vines.

The snapping of a twig beneath her feet, however, drew their attention. The kids stared wide-eyed at the ensemble of fighters gathered before them, and were momentarily lost for words. Anli gaped at them awkwardly as well. Lisa was the first to recover, before roughly shoving her brother.

"I _told_ you so! But do you listen? _Noooooo_!"

"S-shut up! I'll take care of this!"

Bud stomped forward, putting on his best intimidating pout, puffing up his chest and thrusting an accusatory finger at Anli.

"You! Kneel before Bud the Malignant if you know what's good for you!"

The four adults, however, only looked at each other. Elazul started sniggering in spite of himself, while Kaleb shook his head and Escad shrugged. The whole display was ridiculous. Anli stepped a little closer, getting an idea. She smiled softly, and knelt down on one knee before the boy, looking him directly in the eye.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said, 'okay'. I'll kneel. I yield before the great Bud the Malignant, Master Sorcerer."

"Now you're just making fun of me!"

"No, I mean it! I'm impressed! All of this is high-level magic, especially coming from someone so young. I'll admit, this is impressive. This is pretty advanced conjuring magic, as well as automative enchantments. Those pumpkins of yours could move all on their own. Just a little bit more, and you may have something going for you with regards to a pumpkin army."

"Uh… Wait, really?" Bud was not expecting this, and neither was Lisa, as the small girl had edged closer. "Well, a-ah, I... I didn't do it all by myself. My sister helped me. She's better at conjuring and sigil runes than I am. But… You really mean that?"

"I do. We also heard your sister talking, and she's right. All of this excitement has lead to the control rune being very unstable, and some of your pumpkins had attacked some people in town. We had to fight them off before anyone else could get hurt."

"What?! N-no! That can't be! I only wanted them to walk around and look funny! Not actually hurt people!" The boy instantly deflated with guilt. Lisa bit her lip to keep another chiding statement from sliding past her lips.

"Well, they did. And more people could get hurt because of your pranks, kids." Came Elazul's barking reply.

"As impressive as the magic is, we really need for you to stop this nonsense now."

"I agree with Sir Escad there. We've all had our fun, but now it's time to stop."

Bud pouted, backing away towards his sister of whom touched his shoulder. Anli's expression softened.

"Hey, listen. I know. I agree, it's very disappointing. May I ask on where your parents are?"

"Uh…"

"Our parents are dead." Lisa replied, slowly. "It was... It was a magic accident. They were experimenting with magic one day. They lost their lives, and we lost our family and our home."

"With our parents dead, we also had to drop out of the Academy of Magic." Bud sullenly added, fidgeting.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"You and all of the other grown-ups who talked to us since then don't really mean that. They say they are sorry, but they never actually help us." Lisa's voice that the edge of bitterness that was disturbing to hear in one so young. Anli was silent after that. It was a sentiment she once shared, after her aunt died, leaving her alone. It was a feeling she knew all too well, and the sense of hopelessness and loss she felt.

To yearn for a proper home again. To want to have a family again. To feel safe again. It was something she knew and understood.

"You're right. I really can't say that I'm sorry. I don't know either of you, and I don't know your circumstances, save for what I've seen today. However, I can say that I understand, at least in part. No one should ever feel alone or abandoned, because it's simply not right, nor is it fair."

Escad watched the young woman closely, a softness coming to his eyes.

"I can understand, because I was also let down by the people I thought I could trust. I needed help, and I didn't get it."

Kaleb looked over at Elazul, of whom returned his gaze.

"It hurts. It really does. I know, at least in some small way. I can't say I know your situation, nor can I say 'I know how you feel'. Because that in itself is insulting. But I can say that I understand. No one should have to be alone, and no one should ever have to feel unsafe or hurt because the people they loved and trusted let them down. And it's hard to have that faith again."

Bud sniffled, clenching his fists. Lisa glanced away, gripping her old broom much tighter to her chest.

"So you're right. I can't say that I am sorry. And I can't even tell you that 'it'll be alright if you just believe', because sometimes that's not always true. But I can tell you that you can help yourselves, and once you do, then it becomes alright again. And sometimes you find the right place, the right time, or the right resources, and then it falls into place. You find the right people who can help you in the way you need."

The children looked close to crying. Lisa was trying her best to be the stoic one, while Bud appeared to be close to bawling, but held it in by gritting his teeth.

"If you would let me, I can try to help you. I can't help either of you right now, because I'm helping Elazul over there to find someone he loves. But I promise, I'll come back. And I'll do what I can."

No more words were needed. Bud threw himself at the young woman, thin arms wrapping around her neck as he wailed into her shoulder. Lisa reached for her brother, touching his shoulder soothingly, before meeting Anli's eyes.

"Y-You mean that, right? You'll come back for us? I mean, it's a big thing to promise someone, especially a couple of kids like us, but…"

"I do. I really do." Anli replied, her smile broadening as she held Bud tighter. "I will admit, I won't know what I'm doing half of the time, but… We can work something out. I promise I won't let you down like the other adults did. You will be safe again."

Escad was the first to approach.

"This is all very touching, but there is still the matter of the pumpkins. And with your brother… Well."

"I can do it!" Lisa chirped up, voice choking a little. "I'm a better sorcerer than my brother anyway. I, for one, actually studied while we were still in school."

Lisa bounced over to the control rune, just underneath the largest pumpkin. She breathed, before holding her broom out in front of her, twirling it until it was parallel to the ground. The others watched as the little girl concentrated, and little swirls of light swept up from the rune, fading away. Bud had calmed down, wiping his face with his sleeve, allowing Anli to dust herself off.

"If you liked what I can do, you should see what Lisa can do as well. She's even better than I am." The boy boasted, more proud of his sister than jealous.

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so." There was a bright little smile on the boy's face. Nearby, Kaleb and Elazul were relieved to see have seen the issue resolve itself without conflict.

"Figure she's soft when it comes to a couple of kids." Elazul quipped. Kaleb chuckled.

"Anyone is soft when they need to be."

The Jumi Knight shrugged. His core clouded over and chimed a low tone of warning.

"Wait. Something's wrong."

"Hmm?"

"I don't think that little girl can undo the spell."

"How can that be?" The blonde youth looked closer at the rune, and sure enough, there was something… _off_. Wrong, gravely wrong. The magic lights shifted a dangerous red hue, twisting and coiling in and around themselves. Lisa looked uncertain, but kept up her casting. A low cackle sounded.

"Oh no…" Bud breathed. " _LISA!_ "

The gigantic pumpkin breathed itself to life, a menacing face carved into its surface and massive, thick vines twisting and snapping. The other pumpkins came to life as well, taunting and grimacing, lunging and barreling towards the motley group at full force.

Within an instant, Elazul and Kaleb had once more drawn their weapons, fending off the horde, slashing and stabbing whenever they could. Kaleb made liberal use of his twisting spires of ice, water and frost. With a shout, Anli stood, forcing Bud behind her, as Escad rushed forward with incredible speed, yanking Lisa up into his arms and diving away from the massive pumpkin. The Holy Knight had tucked himself into a rolling ball, skidding across the ground, still clutching the small elf girl to his chest.

_Hand lower on the scabbard. Draw the blade out slowly._

Remembering Escad's advice, Anli drew her sword, taking a ready stance. An aura of flame was conjured up in her remaining hand, before she shot it forward at the massive pumpkin as it lumbered towards her and Bud. Meanwhile, Escad had jumped up, Lisa safely behind him, slicing at the massive thing's vines, dodging and weaving with the grace and agility of a well-trained fighter. Elazul used his crystalline arm to wrestle and punch some of the other pumpkins, slashing and kicking at them, while Kaleb continued his magical assault, spikes of ice spiraling across the ground. Many pumpkins were frozen and shattered. Bud clutched his skillet, waving it around. Lisa did the same for her broom. She called out to her brother.

"Bud! How do we stop these pumpkins?!"

"Uh… Uh… You need to destroy the control rune! The big glowing sigil that the big one is guarding!"

"And how do we do that?!" Kaleb shouted back, before flipping a smaller pumpkin over with his spear.

"I… I don't know! This is the first time I've done something like this!"

"Which is why I _told_ you that this crazy scheme of yours was a _bad idea!_ " Lisa yelled, fed up. With a defiant cry, the small elf girl blasted a group of pumpkins with a shower of gold, smothering the pumpkins with metal coils. Bud, getting the hint, drew forth a collection of boulders, rolling and smashing many of the pumpkins.

"I say we drop some of those rocks of yours on that sigil, kid!" Elazul cried, shoving away another pumpkin. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"I could use some help over here, _Blue Boy!_ "

"I said not to call me that, _Mophead!_ " Elazul grouchily responded to Escad's command, dashing over, slicing more pumpkins.

"Honestly! I've expected better from you!

"HEY! _Pretty Boy_! _Sparkles_! Both of you blooming assholes deal with the big one! The kids and I will try to break the sigil!" Anli commanded both of the men as she slashed at a pumpkin, and bashing another away with her shield. Nearby, Kaleb cast another deluge of ice and frost.

"I'll do what I can to keep the numbers contained! Sir Escad and Sir Elazul have the big one!"

Forcing her way past the pumpkins, Anli sent another blast of fire magic towards the sigil. The sigil sparked, tendrils of light sputtering, but nothing happened. Taking a cue, Escad briefly sliced at the runes. The tip of his sword cut through it, but to no effect. Instead, the Holy Knight refocused his attention on the largest pumpkin. Lisa followed suit, blasts of fire and gold-enchanted magic felling many of the pumpkins, and Bud charging in, bashing at his own creations. An explosion knocked the children off their feet, and several more pumpkins began to glow.

" _BUD!_ SINCE _WHEN_ DID YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA FOR THESE THINGS TO _EXPLODE!_ "

"This morning!"

"WELL IT'S NOT!"

"That complicates things." Escad muttered. Elazul grumbled a stream of curses under his breath. Anli conjured up another fire spell, this time using it to engulf many more pumpkins in a wall of flame. Kaleb did the same with his barrage of ice spells.

But the pumpkins kept coming. Cackling, thrashing, and rolling about in a ridiculous and dangerous display. Some of the smaller ones lunging and exploding, battering the fighter's bodies. A few of the pumpkins began to break off from the battle, heading towards town.

"Ah shit." Anli grumbled, blasting the stragglers with fire. Something had to be done, but what?

That was when she saw it. The largest pumpkin, although largely immobile, used its vines to strike at Escad and Elazul. And yet for all of their combined efforts, it's surface seemed as pristine and fresh as when it was freshly conjured. And just below it, the sigil, glowing a red hue, along with a massive, thick vine. The big one was the source, as well as the guard. Cut the root, kill the pumpkins. And the sigil… The red hue flickered every now and then, showing flash of blue…

With a high-pitched shout, Anli began casting a new spell. Instead of the vibrant reds and oranges of Salamander's exalted flame, it was the silvery whites and blues of Wisp's sheltering light. A trio of hovering, magical sword of pure light hang in the air, before she sent them flying forward, striking the sigil. It glowed blue again. An idea.

Again and again, Anli keep casting spell after spell, blades and light and blasts of flame hitting the sigil over and over. The solution was so simple, how could she have missed it? With each successive hit, the sigil continued to flicker and sputter, tendrils and runes weak and erratic.

"Wait, what is she doing?" Elazul asked aloud.

"She's over loading the sigil!" Lisa called out in reply.

"Of course! Whenever a Sorcerer casts a sigil or rune of any kind, they have to keep the flow of Mana consistent, otherwise the spell goes out of control! All it takes is a lapse of concentration! And of course, the big one is the source pumpkin! _Argh!_ I'm so _stupid_!"

"I _told_ you so Bud! _I told you so!_ "

"Which is how the pumpkins got out of control in the first place!" Kaleb grunted, his constant casting leaving him dizzy and breathless, leaning against his spear more and more. To help, Lisa kept the pumpkins from gaining the advantage with her own magic. Bud, observing Anli, joined her, supplementing her spells with his own.

Much to Escad and Elazul's relief, the big pumpkin finally began to weaken as its parasitic root, sapping away at the magic, began to wither. The other pumpkins began shrieking instead of cackling, crumbling into piles of dust. The exterior of big one's flesh cracked. Anli's gambit was working. The two knights charged once more, swords slashing against its vines and the rotting brown flesh, until the big one was sliced into ribbons, withering into a crumbling husk.

With one last fire spell, the sigil sputtered, and with a short blast that sent Elazul stumbling backwards and Escad jumping away, it was gone. The last of the pumpkins disintegrated into nothing, leaving little more than a quaint, country clearing, surrounded by trees and hills. Kaleb slumped to the ground, panting heavily. Elazul wiped his brow after regaining his balance while Escad dusted himself off. Anli, as soon as she had sheathed her sword, however, was tackled to the ground by Bud of whom was hugging her tightly.

"That was INCREDIBLE! Please! Take me as your apprentice!"

There was the sound of tired laughter from Kaleb and Elazul, with Lisa approaching the pair as Bud practically smothered himself in Anli's arms, and the young woman glancing around for some help.

"I'd say the kid likes you." Elazul remarked. Escad only shrugged. In response, Bud hugged tighter. The young woman had to start prying the small boy off she could breathe. Bud eventually let go, allowing for Anli to recover and stand back up. The boy, however, was no less jubilant.

"So whattaya say?! Come on! I promise I won't do any more crazy pumpkin experiments! Well, okay, maybe some pumpkins, no more of these kind of pumpkins!"

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry about my brother." Lisa sheepishly grinned. The elf girl tugged her brother's ear and pulled him back. Bud nearly toppled over.

Elazul clapped a hand on Anli's shoulder.

"We need to get going. We're done here."

"Wait, what's going to happen to us?" The small boy asked. Lisa looked crest-fallen. Anli protested.

"Look, I can't leave these two here by themselves."

"I know that. I'm just reminding you. Look, I'll be waiting at the town entrance. You do what you need to do."

"I'll go with you," Kaleb added. "Miss Pearl is waiting, now that the pumpkins have been dealt with."

"I… Alright. I won't be long."

" _We_ won't be long." Escad stressed, striding up to Anli. "You do realize that _I'm_ here, correct?"

"So I've noticed, _Pretty Boy_." Elazul snarked. Escad snarked right back.

"Well then, _Sparkles_ , carry on."

" _Boys_ … Those are _my_ stupid nicknames." The young woman chided. Kaleb laughed, and motioned for Elazul to follow. The two men left.

During the exchange, Bud and Lisa had silently packed up whatever meager belongings they had into a large worn rucksack they shared, and were well on their way to sneaking out of sight.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?"

"Away. Can't really stay in town anymore, and all of you are all too busy. You need to find and rescue someone, right? We'll only slow you down." Lisa explained, her voice monotone. Bud looked defeated.

"No, _no_." Anli hurried over to the children. "Look, the town church is a safe place for the two of you to stay. We'll take you there."

"If you insist." Bud sulked. Lisa nodded.

…

The group made an impression on some of the townspeople, Escad had noted. There were the murmurs and attentive glances, puzzling over where the two elfin children had come from, and why they looked so ragged. On another note, the pathway to the town's church was not-at-all a long one, although going was slower than he would've liked considering the little boy stopped every couple of minutes or so, chattering on and on. The little girl, however, had a much more even and favorable temperament.

Escad also noted that Anli was being most patient with the elf boy's exuberant chatter, smiling encouragingly.

"So back in the academy, one of my favorite pranks was what I liked to call the 'Day of the Frogs'! No attack pumpkins or anything, but much more fun. That one time, I had enchanted all of the books and tomes in the classrooms to turn into frogs! It was hilarious, watching everyone freak out because their textbooks started croaking and hopping, and poof! A frog! Big giant slimy frogs! Frogs everywhere!"

"Okay. What happened next?"

"One of the older students figured out how to partially turn all of the books back. But they still had frog legs and croaked for the rest of the day. Eventually the spell wore off."

"If I recall, Ms. Kathinja and Mr. Mephianse were furious after that. They threatened to expel you after everything sorted itself out."

"Well, Mr. Nunuzac and Ms. Thesenis liked the prank!"

"Only because they like weird things! Besides, even Ms. Kathinja had to admit that I was really good at conjuring!"

"Yes, yes… True, but I'm better." Lisa purred, the hint of a smile coming over her face.

The conversation lulled to pause, before Anli turned her attention to Lisa.

"Lisa, right?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind saying, where did you say you were from?"

"Geo. My brother and I were students at the Academy of Magic, as you already know. And…" she hesitated. "As I've said earlier, our parents died in a magic experiment gone wrong. We lost our home and our family in one day."

"Ever since then, Lisa and I have been traveling."

"For how long?"

"Six months." Came Lisa's solemn answer.

Even Escad was a little surprised at that. Anli was the first to recover her voice.

"Six months?! This young?! How on earth did the two of you survive?"

"By anyway we could." Bud answered. "Mostly petty stuff. Stealing food and supplies and stuff. Both Lisa and I got really good at pick-pocketing."

"And I got really good at doing odd jobs at whatever small towns and villages we stopped in, for some money."

"But… Sometimes we had to leave. Lisa did most of the odd jobs, but sometimes bad men would… They would try to hurt her, because she was a girl."

The weight of the statement fell over the adults like a sickening cloud. Escad remembered all of the haunted, distrustful faces of children he had seen, seeking shelter in the Temple of Healing. How angry or sad their eyes were, how withdrawn. The subtle scars, both physical and emotional. He remembered, in his youth, seeing a little girl terrified of men and hating being touched. He shuddered to think of what could've happened to the little elf.

"Fortunately, I always got away. They never expected me or Bud to know magic." Lisa had a sense of pride in that. It was a pride that one so young should not have.

"But because we would attack someone, even when trying to stay safe, we would have to leave, or we would get in really big trouble."

"Which is why you caught us trying to sneak off. Bud got us into really big trouble this time, and… I'm scared."

"Domina's just the next of many towns we've been too."

It became clear that the pumpkin prank was not a prank at all, but instead, a cry for help.

They made their way to the church. Anli briefly excused herself to step inside and speak with the Reverend Nouvelle. The kindly older man took a look at the children and nodded.

"Yes, I have a spare room for them. They should be safe there for the next few days, if they so desire it."

"That will be fine sir, thank you." Lisa knew how to converse with adults. Bud turned to Escad, tugging at the cloth fauld.

"Lisa had always been the one to take care of us."

"I've noticed. That is generally the case with an older or a more responsible sibling."

"Did you have sisters?"

"Not by blood. But I do have two, in a sense, by bond. I am an older brother, however."

"So you took care of them?"

"I… I tried. Look, you and your sister have a room for the night now. You should be safe for a while." Escad replied curtly. He didn't need for the children to get attached to him like they have for Anli. He didn't need any additional distractions, not when he had a mission of his own to focus on.

The Reverend Nouvelle lead them all inside, politely showing the way to a small, spare room. It was sparsely furnished with a pair of beds, a desk and a chair, and a small trunk for storage. A lantern sat dimmed on the desk, and sunlight streamlined in through the window.

"This church never turns away those that have need. You children may feel free to stay as long as you have need, or until such a time you have found another to take you on."

When the Reverend was gone, Bud quite happily flopped down on one of the beds, and Lisa took a seat at the desk. Again, she fidgeted with her old broom.

"I know it sounds cynical, but all of the grown-ups we've met who offered help always let us down. Every time we think we're finally going to be safe, we're not. Every time I think Bud and I can finally have a home again, it doesn't work out. That person who promised to help can't for one reason or another. I can't say I begrudge them too much. Taking on two orphans is a big thing. But… Still."

"It hurts." Anli empathized. Escad watched as Bud jumped up and ran over to Anli, burying his face in her waist for another hug.

"You'll take us in, right? Please?"

"I…"

"Bud, let her go. I know you like her because she is a very nice lady who knows magic, and she did promise to help us out. She just did. We're okay for now." Lisa soothed.

"But I want to be okay for good. I want to go home."

Anli glanced helplessly at Escad. The Holy Knight shrugged, having no proper answer for her. With a small sigh, Anli knelt before Bud.

"Now, what did I tell you earlier?"

"That you'll be back for us? After you help your other friend?"

"That's right. It may be tonight, or tomorrow, but I will be back. And as I said before, I'll do what I can to help you. If I can't be the one to take you guys in, then I will find someone who can. I give you my word."

"We've had grown-ups give us their word before. Why are you any different?"

_Good question_. Escad had to wonder how, exactly, Anli planned to deal with the two children.

"I know it may not mean much, but, call it gut instinct." The young woman's smile was genuine. Escad found himself studying the trio very closely.

"And how you do know what it's like? You said you could at least understand."

"Because my aunt died, back when I was young. Ever since then, I was on my own as well. So I know how it feels to not feel safe, and feel alone. The last thing I want to do is be the next person to let you guys down."

"You mean that?"

"I do. My colleague and I have to go now, because someone else needs our help, but I promise I will come back. For the both of you."

Bud let go, stepping back and watching with his sibling as Anli and Escad left the room.

Just outside the church, Escad felt compelled to speak.

"So… A blacksmith whom blows up her own smithy, brawls with Jumi Knights, _flirts_ with perfect strangers, and takes in orphaned children… As I've said before, you're interesting."

"I…" Anli paused under his scrutinizing gaze. "I'm not so sure of the 'taking in orphaned kids' part. I promised I will help them, and I will. And I did tell them that if I couldn't take them I'll find someone who will."

"So I have seen and heard."

Such softness, he admitted to himself, was a rare and refreshing thing in the world. Still, Anli looked troubled.

"Taking on a pair of children is a daunting responsibility. You may mean well, but you will have to be certain you are up to the task. Give it some thought. They won't be going anywhere for a while."

"You're right. What would you have done?"

"Me?"

She nodded, expectant. Escad glanced away in thought. _How indeed…_

"I would've taken them to Gato. The Temple of Healing is a place of refuge for those seeking a safe haven. Any orphans would becomes wards of the Temple, and would either be kept at the Temple to be educated and integrated into Gato, or placed into a good home should one be found. Most orphaned children stay in the Temple, and serve the city."

"I see."

"What would you do, if you took them on permanently?"

"Well I…" she hesitated. "I have a room at home I could set up, and once I get my smithy fixed, I'd have a decent income. I'd continue their magic training and help them out however I could there, and once we are able, I could see about getting them back into the Academy, so they could finish their education at least."

"Is that so?"

"Well, not bad for something I pulled off the top of my head."

"Hmm."

Escad paused in thought. The young woman rubbed her temple, rolling her shoulders back stretching out any knots and aches.

"It will work out." He finally said.

"You sound so sure of that."

"That is because I _am_ certain of it."

The Holy Knight stepped closer, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Now. I believe we still have a damsel in distress somewhere we need to rescue. Agreed?"

Anli smiled a little at that.

"I can bet honest money that Elazul will be getting rather impatient with us."

"I'm tempted to take you up on that bet." Another ghostly grin, flashing for just a second.

As tired as he was, and as much as he wanted to stop and rest, Escad had to admit that having a distraction from his mission – at least for a day – was good enough to work with. Especially with decent enough company.

And Anli made for plenty decent company.

* * *

End Chapter


	5. Maiden in White

I do not own Legend of Mana. It rightfully belongs to SquareEnix, formally known as Square Soft.

* * *

Chapter Four: Maiden in White

* * *

 

Kaleb checked the positioning of the sun. It was already an hour or two past noon when they finally left town, and by his estimate, it would be well past dark when they would finally return. It was a fact that gave some cause for worry, as the boy was the only one who had thought to bring a lantern with him.

The Jumi Knight's frenzied pace was also a matter of concern. It was difficult to even keep pace with him. Elazul's patience was dwindling, and had nearly left the three of them behind in Domina. Escad's tall build made it easier for him to keep stride, but Anli had the most difficulty catching up, and he had guessed that the girl was not used to this much running around.

Kaleb was then thankful for his taking on odd mercenary jobs. Those were not his favorite, as they involved violence, but in days when farming would not suffice, it gave him both the combat and travel experience he needed on days like this.

"Pearl and I were separated just around here." Elazul had finally spoken, slowing his pace down to a jog. It was a heavily-forested patch of the road that was not commonly used, as it had fallen into disrepair. The rocks were craggy and the top soil tough and hard-packed. If he had to wager a guess, they were close to the Luon Highway. Kaleb leaned on his spear for support. Anli nearly tumbled over when she caught up, panting and gasping for breath, muttering apologies. Escad steadied her. The Jumi continued, pacing around.

"We were under attack. Faeries came out of nowhere. I was able to fight them off, but they did something to me – a curse of some sort, and I blacked out. When I came to, Pearl was gone. So I came to Domina for help."

The mention of Faeries caught Escad's attention. The fact of a Faery attack so close to Domina ran a chill down his spine. The Faeries waged war with the other races in the past, and held long and vengeful grudges. If Faeries where attacking travelers again, then the violence could escalate. When Anli had sufficiently recovered, she glanced around the area.

"Oh, we're near the Luon Highway. I think the closest landmark is the Mekiv Caverns."

"Have you been to the Mekiv Caverns?" Kaleb asked.

"I've explored parts of it. The deepest parts of the cave have great limestone and mineral deposits. But the local monsters that live in there make for actually getting the stuff much more difficult. You have to be either very sneaky, or very good at running away."

"Right," Kaleb chuckled. "Blacksmith. I've also been to Mekiv as part of a survey team. Some explorers and scholars wanted to study the caverns, so I was hired on to help."

"So we have guides. Good." Elazul grunted as he checked the area for tracks.

Kaleb assisted Elazul in checking the surrounding area. As it was frequently the case, there was no trace of the faeries, save for the very subtle tinge of magic in the air. The only tracks Elazul could uncover where that of himself and Pearl, and those were several hours old. Small splotches of dried blood lay scattered on the ground, faded into the dust.

"Damn it!" The Jumi kicked the ground in frustration.

Then Kaleb saw them. Lighter and smaller than Elazul, was a trail of footprints leading off in some random direction, down a smaller pathway. When Kaleb took a closer look, the footprints in question appeared to have been made by a woman, roughly the size and build of Anli, dashing through the scraggly brush.

"Elazul, look there. It seems she ran off in this direction."

"Did she panic?" Escad had to ask.

"No, no. Pearl and I made a pact. Should we fall into combat, Pearl would escape to a place of safety. Normally, this works just fine and we find each other with little difficulty, but lately… She's been wandering off."

"Wandering off?" Anli inquired. "What do you by that?"

"I mean, she falls into some sort of trance or _something_. She's always been a little introverted, lost in her own thoughts, but lately… I don't know. Sometimes she tells me she can hear a voice calling to her. I… I don't know how to help her. So when we are separated because of something like this, I don't relax until I can find her."

Anli didn't seem to know what to make of that. Instead, Elazul examined the trail of footprints Kaleb had pointed out, and looked down the road. The lapis lazuli core on his chest chimed another bell-like tone, and he stood at alert.

"She's close! She must be hiding down here somewhere! Pearl?! _Pearl!_ "

"Elazul! Wait!" Kaleb called after him, as the group took off running again. Anli shouted after the men, scurrying close behind.

"That's the way to the Mekiv Caverns! You can't go into there by yourself! Hey! _Blue Boy!_ "

…

The faint echo of the dripping of water was the first thing she heard. Next came the feeling of cold and hard stone, rubbing uncomfortably against her side. The chill of the cool air pressed against skin and cloth. Her face lay cradled against her hand, and her body curved into a ball, huddling for warmth.

_Get up._

The young woman stirred, groaning softly and groggy.

_Don't delay. Get up now._

She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

_It's time to go. Get up._

"Who- Who's there?" she asked aloud, her voice soft and timid. The sound of the wind howling through the cave and the drip drip drip of water came as her only reply.

 _It's time to go._ The voice – clear, commanding and somehow stronger than hers – rang again, like the guiding toll of the evening bell. _It's not safe here. You must leave._

The young woman stood up, brushing off the dust on her dress, and glanced around. It was dark, dank and dreary. The blue and green-hued limestone worn smooth by the hands of time and the flowing of underground waterways. How one earth did she get here?

"Elazul?"she called, cautiously making her way through the dark.

The shining white pearl core in her chest chimed with a fearful tone.

_Go now._

She went.

…

The Mekiv Caverns were a large and old system of caves and underground water flows. The blue and green-hued limestone had been worn smooth by the countless millennia. Inside, natural pillars made of stone were formed to create a very beautiful and haunting natural labyrinth. Peeking in, Anli could see glints of light from mineral deposits, tempting her.

But today was not a day for treasure hunting.

The group stood at the mouth of the cave, looking on in. Kaleb was checking the position of the sun again, before drawing out a lantern.

"Oh. Good. We have a light." Escad appeared to be distinctly uncomfortable.

"It's just a cave." Anli remarked.

"I hate caves." He replied, dryly.

Elazul paced around at the mouth of the cave, before his core flashed again.

"I… I can feel her close by. _Pearl?!_ "

"Elazul, wait, we won't be able to find her in the dark like this. Does anyone else have a light?"

Anli shuffled nervously.

"Sorry, no. Didn't anticipate any spelunking today. And I haven't been here to these caves in a long time." Escad shook his head, still visibly on edge.

"You don't look well, Sir Escad."

"As I've said, I hate caves."

"Well, I'll hate them even more if Pearl dies down there." Elazul groaned, and stepped in.

Kaleb followed close behind, taking the lead with the Jumi Knight. Anli took the middle, while Escad took the rear.

The Holy Knight hesitated for only the briefest of moments. It was dark like this when…

_She lay so still, doll-like face deathly pale. Nearby, his eyes burned with vengeance and cruelty. Clawed hands, reaching. Blood and pain and weakness. An all-consuming darkness. Shadow. Weightlessness. Dying. Fall. Scream._

"Escad?" a soft voice jarred him back into reality. Anli reached out, her hand lightly touching his arm. "You alright?"

"I'm…" The Holy Knight mumbled, disoriented and anxious. He rubbed his temple, shaking his head. Anli didn't move, with Kaleb and Elazul waiting nearby.

Escad waved her off, pushing ahead to the front of the group. It was he could do in order to not appear weak, and to reassure his colleagues that all was well. Even when that in itself was a lie.

"I _really_ hate caves."

…

Time passed. The search produced no results. Every flicker of movement could've been Pearl, or a threat. Every sound that was not the echo of water dripping from the natural ceiling or the howling of wind set the group on edge. But save for the occasional skirmish with the wild beasts and creatures of the caverns, there was no sign of Pearl.

Elazul was understandably frustrated, and his voice echoed in the dark.

"Pearl?! _PEARL!_ "

There was no response, save for his core clouding over.

Anli lingered near the back of the group with Escad, of whom was glancing over his shoulder. The Holy Knight did not look well, with an increasingly tense posture, heavier breathing and paling complexion. His hand hovered near the hilt of his sword at all times, and he seemed poised and ready to fight like a cornered animal. At first, she deigned to think him ill, but there was something else distressing him. This was no ordinary anxiety or tenseness from being in a cave. This was something else.

"You know," she said softly, catching his attention while Kaleb was distracted with the lantern and Elazul paced around the perimeter. "You didn't have to be involved in all of this."

"Neither did you. You made your choice, as I have. It is all we can do."

She wasn't convinced.

Kaleb had successfully relit his lantern, bringing new light back into the chamber. With the shadows dispelled, the four could fan out and take the opportunity to search more. In an attempt to aid with the search, Anli conjured up a fireball, letting it grow and holding it up. A snarky comment from Elazul led her to consider on why she hadn't thought of such a thing before, but the thought was dismissed as soon as it came.

That was when she noticed the figure lurking in the shadows. A woman in white robes and a white dress…

"Hey! _Hey!_ "

Elazul was at her side in an instant, startling her and nearly causing the conjured flame to die out.

"Wait, did you see something?!"

"A woman in white! You said Pearl was wearing white?"

"I did! You saw her?!"

"Yes! Over there and– Hey! No wait, Pearl! _Pearl!_ "

She sped off into the dark. The three men close behind.

…

The chase lead them down twisting, darkened pathways deeper into the cave. With every step, the woman appeared the exact same distance, just within sight, but never within reach, like that of a ghost. Eventually, they were lead into a large, open chamber. A beam of sunlight poured in from the outside. There was a fork, leading off into two different pathways to the deepest parts of the cave. Anli was the first to stop, nearly doubling over when the magical flame burnt itself out and taking her stamina with it. She was followed by Elazul, and then Escad of whom caught the girl and steadied her. Finally, Kaleb was the last to catch up, his lantern illuminating the dark. Once everyone had sufficiently recovered, they turned their attention to the center of the chamber.

There, in the middle of the sunbeam, stood the woman in white.

The middle-aged woman watched them, with her wizened face crinkling into a mischievous and kind smile. The hooded white robes covered much of her face and dress, but it was enough to see long, thick black curls cascading down her shoulders, the glimpses of dark brown skin and the twinkling of amber eyes. For her veneer of friendliness, there was the essence, the aura of one great and ancient and powerful. Akin to an entity burning at the center of time, seeing and sensing all. It was a subtle thing, but there it was, all the same, both unnerving and comforting. For all of her apparent power, she meant no harm. No threat.

Nothing, save a for a friendly, wry grin.

The woman did nothing, standing still, smiling as she did, her eyes kind and wise, older than they should be.

"You're not Pearl." Anli's statement was almost ludicrous, given the circumstances.

"No," the woman laughed. "No, I am not."

"Then, what are you doing down here?" Kaleb was the next to speak up, edging to the front with Anli.

"That, young man, is my business and my business alone."

The two knights exchanged glances; the woman made them uneasy. Elazul's core clouded over, chiming a low tone in the dark. He bit his lip, a hand wavering over the hilt of his sword. Escad, however, felt the strange sense of a very heavy weight inside of his chest. It was as if the very air around him compressed against his skin, sending very subtle chills up his spine, and down his arms to his finger tips. They both had to wonder if Anli or Kaleb noticed this feeling.

The woman spoke again, gazing upwards towards the light of the sunbeam, a hand extended and reaching up.

"Ah, but what are we, save for mere pawns in a grand design beyond our ken? For what are we, save for dust scattered to the winds? Are we truly prisoners to fate, walking a path not of our choosing? And once more… I see… So I see…"

Her muttering made no sense what-so-ever. She spoke very softly, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Defy your fate. Break lose from the shackles of time. Know what freedom is. At least, so says the Storyteller. But I see things aren't so simple."

"Enough of your prattling! Just tell us where Pearl is!"

"My, such impatience. Dear boy, you know nothing of _what_ you are getting yourself into."

Elazul huffed indignantly. Kaleb merely shook his head. Anli stepped forward.

"Sorry about him. However, he is right. If you could tell us if you've seen Pearl, than we'd be grateful."

"True enough. If it pleases you, your friend is just down this pathway."

The woman pointed to the path on the right.

"I leave you with a word of warning: you and Pearl are not the only ones in these caves. Best you get going now."

The woman in white smiled again, and stepped back out of the light and vanished into the shadows. There was nothing else, save for the dripping of water against the stone, and the subtle gust of wind blowing through the dark.

Cautiously, Elazul stepped toward the right-hand path, stilling only when his core flashed. After a moment, the echo of another, much fainter chime, like the sound of tiny bells, sounded back to him. His whole face lit-up, the most hopeful he had been all day.

"She's… That woman was right. Pearl, she's down this way! Pearl?! _Pearl?!_ Can you hear me?!"

The lilting reply of a young woman's voice called back to him.

"Elazul?!"

"Pearl! Stay where you are! We're coming!"

…

Staying where she was proved harder in practice than in theory. A throwing knife zoomed out of nowhere, cutting her cheek, whizzing past her and striking a large stalagmite. With a startled cry, she scrambled away from the looming shadow in the dark, running deeper into the caves

The shouts from Elazul and company came as her reply, stopping the figure.

…

The foursome ran faster when they heard Pearl's distressed shriek, and Elazul had nearly charged, sword drawn when they saw another woman in the small natural chamber. It was Kaleb's intervention that held him back, but even then, the Jumi snarled. Something was very clearly _wrong_ with the woman before them.

She was young and beautiful: long red hair tied back into a neat bun, adorned with brilliant golden-orange flowers, and vibrant and piercing green eyes, with a slinky figure-hugging green dress showing off very impressive and shapely legs, violet gloves and boots. Had it not been for the belt of throwing daggers strapped to her legs, a grappling hook hanging around her waist along with a pouch, and another curved dagger safely sheathed at her side, she would've easily passed as a prominent noble's well-kept trophy wife. However, unlike the other-worldly power and innate kindness of the woman in the white robes, the red-head had an air of cruelty and smug superiority – a dangerous arrogance, like a viper coiled and ready to strike.

Kaleb had to restrain his colleague from barreling over to her. The red-haired woman glanced at the group, before a smile – sickeningly sweet – crossed her deep red lips.

"Well," she purred, voice low and seductive: any average man would turn to jelly. "You lot sure are late. Pearl is just down this way. Now hurry along and go help her."

Elazul was instantly on alert, expression darkening and his body tense. He would've broken away completely had it not been for Kaleb's stead-fast grip.

"Who are you?! And how do you know Pearl's name?!"

"And what are you doing in a place like this?" Anli was the next to speak, appearing at Elazul's side. The red-haired woman turned her fullest attention to Anli – and to a lesser extent, Kaleb and Escad. The grin on her face was an unsettling, predatory one.

"Hmm, a word of advice. If you were smart, you would do well to stay away from his kind. His people are bond to bring you nothing but… _trouble_ in the future."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Kaleb protested, his own temper flaring. Escad tensed, fingers coiling around his sword.

"But it's only the bitter truth. Jumi like him and Pearl are shiftless cowards, drifters roaming with no purpose in life. They are little more than clods of dirt without any sparkle, drive or passion. Unlike that of humans…"

Anli was snarling, a small fireball forming in her clenching fists. The nerve of the woman's bigotry!

"And _how_ is it you know of us?! Of Pearl and I?! Where you stalking us!?" Elazul seemed less angry and more afraid, even as he shouted indignantly.

The woman smirked.

"Heed my advice, dear girl, young man. You two look like decent folk."

Elazul looked faint, dawning on him what the woman was now speaking of. The Holy Knight also caught on.

"I just hope you don't get turned to stone, or anything. It would be a most _dreadful_ shame."

Escad looked to Elazul, of whom was now paling, with a dry-mouthed, wide-eyed pallor, and trying desperately to hide it. His core clouded over, the tension thick and heavy, and his heart pounded violently in his chest. Both Knights had the exact same chain of thought.

_She's referring to the Jumi curse._

Anli seemed confused, glancing back and forth between the woman and the increasingly distressed Jumi. But before the woman could speak more, she was interrupted.

A feminine scream; one that echoed through the caverns with its piercing sound. All thoughts forgotten, and one objective remained. Elazul panicked.

" _Pearl!_ "

The group ran ahead, deeper into the caves, with the red-haired woman forgotten.

…

The chamber they had barged into was large with natural stone pillars and beams of light streaming in from the outside. There were deposits of natural crystals and ore embedded in the walls and the ground. On a better day, Anli would've loved to have explored this place, pillaging the ore and minerals for her smithing.

But this was not a better day. Cornered against the stone was a petite young woman in white, and towering over her was a massive beast, the size of a two-story building, and well-adapted to living within the cave. The creature was shaggy, with its fur almost violet from the mold growing in it, and it had long ears and large, watery eyes. Its large powerful body was solidly-built in pure raw muscle. It held a massive stone axe in its hand-like paw.

Elazul had lunged forward, his sword drawn and his face the epitome of rage. Whatever had made Pearl scream would _pay_.

"Get _away_ from her, you bastard!"

His challenge was met. The monster turned to face him, roaring as it did, most unhappy at the prospect of its hunt being disrupted.

"Oh now you've made it angry!"

"And _I'm_ even angrier!"

Suddenly the huge axe was thrown clear across the chamber. Kaleb barely had time to yank Elazul away and off to the side by the edge of his cloak, the two men tumbling to the ground. Escad had grabbed Anli, rolling to the opposite side as the blade nearly cut them in two, and the beast stomped forward in a rampage.

The whole of the cave shook as huge rocks came crashing down. The group made a mad scramble for the relative safety of the walls, only to be thwarted and blocked off. Anli protested loudly as she was roughly hoisted off the ground by Escad, and unceremoniously slung over his shoulder. On the other side of the chamber, facing the full attention and fury of the beast, Kaleb was dragging Elazul to his feet, shouting the whole time. In the chaos, Pearl had vanished amidst the dust and falling stone.

The beast had reclaimed its axe, and turned its attention to Elazul and Kaleb as the two men had tumbled along the ground. Unnoticed, Escad had set Anli back down on the ground. She would've admired his strength and agility, had it not been for the fact there was now a massive and very angry purple cave ape.

"Anli," the Holy Knight drew his sword. "Do you know what that thing is?"

"I… I think that is something called a Du' Inke. One of the giant ape beasts. They tend to stay near Lorimar and Altena though."

"And anything we need to know about it?"

"Aside from bad tempers and being really strong? No. Although I've heard they fall easily to magic."

"Then magic it is." Escad had coaxed her behind him. "And Anli…"

"Yes?"

"It is for real this time."

"Ah… Okay."

"Now would be a very good time for you to be tossing fireballs around."

"Y-yeah." The girl drew her sword, her grip shaky and uncertain, and she practically cowered behind her shield.

"I will do what I can, but make it your priority to make this thing burn and get to Pearl."

"Y-yeah. Got it."

"Good."

With that, Escad charged forward, hollering at the beast. With the creature's attention confused, Elazul had righted himself, dashing forward, yelling as loud as he can. The two men darted in and out, circling the over-grown ape, baiting its attacks and taunting it. Escad took the liberty of twirling his blade, using it to reflect light, distracting the beast.

The Du'Inke roared in pain, a cry that sounded half an ear-splitting screech and half a rumbling growl as a spire of ice impaled its side. Kaleb cast again; twisting, thorny vines encircling the monster. Escad and Elazul resumed the attack, slashing at exposed flesh. The beast roared again, flailing as it did, when a large fireball blasted it on the side. Anli cast another spell from across the room, glowing swords of light impaling the beast, vanishing after striking the beast.

The Du'Inke stumbled back, bleeding and burnt. But the battle was far from over. Kaleb cast again, trying to both strangle and contain the increasingly angry monster as it flailed, smashing its axe on the ground. Both Escad and Elazul took to shouting taunts at the beast, trying to divert its attention from the casters.

The whole of the cave shook, however, from the force of the beast's axe, and large chunks of the ceiling fell. The monster was freed from Kaleb's magical grasp as the boy was forced to retreat. Anli ducked and rolled out of the way of a stalactite that threatened to crush her, and both of the knights scrambled for cover. A feminine shriek sounded the alarm as Pearl was forced from her hiding spot by a falling rock, and out into the open.

The Jumi maiden was the Du'Inke's next target.

"No, _PEARL!_ " there was a cry from Elazul, half a roar, half a bellow. Immediately, Anli sprang into action, sprinting across the cave floor shouting as she went, tossing a fireball at the mad animal's face. Following her closely, was Escad, as he leapt up onto the beast's backside, grasping onto its head and yanking its long ears. Elazul followed suit with a scream of rage, primal and fierce, slicing the creature's belly. Kaleb entangled it with vines.

"Hi Pearl, nice to meet you! Now let's _go!_ " Anli called, yanking the other woman's arm and leading her towards the entrance of the room.

Pearl had ducked behind a freshly fallen boulder. Another spire of ice shot forward, impaling the monster. Escad had jumped off the beast, rolling along the ground as he landed. Elazul had tumbled away from Kaleb's glacier, watching with a grim satisfaction as the fiend bled out and slumped down.

A barrage of fireballs and glowing swords of magical light from Anli finished off the Du'Inke. It fell to the ground, little more than a corpse.

The cave shook again, and the roof crumbled. The group dashed away and out of the chamber as a massive pile of rocks crushed and covered what remained of the cave-dwelling monster.

Silence. Escad immediately went to check up on Anli, who collapsed to her knees, panting heavily and coughing. Kaleb also slumped to the ground, dropping his spear. Only Elazul remained standing, and his attention was immediately diverted.

" _Pearl!_ " his tone was the vocal picture of relief, with all worry and fear finally dispelled. The Jumi Knight was at her side in an instant, grasping her in a firm embrace.

"You're safe… You're safe… Goddess be praised, you're safe."

"Elazul…" came her soft reply.

With the dust settled and the battle won, the volunteer rescuers could now see who Pearl was. She was indeed, a beautiful young woman, no older than Anli. Her very long, flowing light brown hair was tied back in a weave of low, loose braids and ponytail framing a round and soft face, and her slanted, hazel eyes glanced curiously at the group assembled before her. The Jumi Guardian was clad in a soft white dress, trimmed with pink and lace, billowing out from her waist. A pure dove-white pearl was embedded at her collarbone, the core chiming softly like the sound of tiny bells. The young woman appeared to be more akin to a princess from a children's fairy-tale or a fragile doll.

Anli felt a little self-conscious, considering the way both Escad and Kaleb seemed to notice the shy Jumi woman.

Elazul loosened his tight hug to let her observe his colleagues. Pearl's attention immediately went back to her knight.

"Are you alright?"

"I… Yes. I am" She said softly.

"I told you not to go wandering around!" he was more exasperated than angry, relieved than anything else. Pearl hesitated for a moment.

"I… I was– I was just thinking about… things."

"Thinking? Did you– Oh, never mind. What matters is that you're safe."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." Elazul stressed, his hands on her shoulders.

Pearl didn't seem convinced, and neither did Escad, of whom glanced critically at Elazul. But all doubts were soon dispelled when Pearl noticed Elazul's eye. Even now, Elazul still sported a black eye.

"Elazul." Her tone, while still very soft, took a firmer tone. And her face, while soft and kind, had the look that all men knew when they were deep trouble. It was the lapis knight's turn to look sheepish. "You got into another fight again, didn't you?"

"I…"

"Yes." Both Anli and Escad deadpanned in unison. Kaleb chuckled. Pearl ignored them for the time being.

"Elazul, you know I don't like it when you pick fights with people."

"I… I know. I'm sorry."

"We will have to talk about this. Later."

"I understand. I'm sorry. I should've come for you sooner."

Pearl nodded. She _tsked_ and cupped her hand on Elazul's cheek. A healing spell glowed beneath her hands, and soon enough the black eye was fully healed. Elazul bit his lip, much like a little boy who had been caught doing something very naughty.

"Introduce us, will you?"

Pearl turned to see Anli grinning at her, along with Escad and Kaleb examining the Jumi couple.

"And you are?" she asked.

"The name's Anli. I'm a blacksmith. The pretty one with the long hair is Escad, a Holy Knight. And that one in red is Kaleb. He's a farmer. Would ya believe that? Anyway, we met your Knight in town. He was, er, looking for help. I… got into a brawl with him."

"I was the one who gave him the offending black eye." It could not be easily said if there was a subtle hint of pride or shame in Escad's comment.

"Uh, I'm sorry. But, the 'Pretty One' is Escad? And I'm 'that red one'?"

"What? He is pretty!"

"And 'he' is right here."

"Oh hush."

"Make me."

Pearl was giggling, in spite of herself.

"Just so you know," Anli drawled as Kaleb made a rather immature face. "That knight of yours can go from sweetheart to asshole in three seconds. Better keep an eye on him, in case he gets himself into trouble."

Pearl smiled, sweetly at first, but then mirroring Anli's own impish grin.

"I know."

Elazul coughed, a curious shade of red crossing his cheeks.

"Hate to interrupt," Escad spoke up. "But I'm sick of this cave. Let's head back."

…

It was well past dark when the rescue party – plus Pearl – finally returned to Domina. Once the excitement and subsequent adrenaline had worn off from the day's events, exhaustion set in, as well as the accumulated aches and pains. Kaleb was leaning heavily against his spear, drowsily yawning. Both Jumi were not much better, only remaining well alert for the sake of reaching safety. Only Escad appeared to be wide awake, often reaching out to steady a stumbling Anli every so often.

The Holy Knight was privately relieved that they were finally out of that horrid cave, and its overwhelming darkness; the tight, cramped quarters and the sounds of echoing wind. Anli had once again stumbled into him, and he was beginning to think she was doing it on purpose as a way to continue flirting with him. Her expression – heavy lidded and sleepy – told otherwise.

As they neared the inn, Escad was also glad he had the foresight to pay for a room for the night, and faintly wondered if the Jumi couple would have that same luxury.

"I am sorry to have to say this, but it's time for me to go." Kaleb was so quiet, he had to be reminded to speak up.

"I need to go home. My homestead isn't far from here. Good night to all of you. It was nice to meet you." The boy waved before turning to leave. In a way, the quiet boy reminded Escad of an old friend of his. Once more the painful memories plagued him.

Another soft voice shattered those thoughts before they could even begin.

"I've got to go home, too." Anli drawled.

"It's at least an hour's walk from here." Escad had made the point to protest this. Pearl appeared to want to also say something before being interrupted.

"Don't worry. I've made the trip back before. Elazul, Pearl, nice to meet you."

"Says the girl who kicked me in the crotch, and her angry boyfriend."

"He's not–"

"I'm not her boyfriend." Escad was firm. "We met this morning. Hard to be someone's lover when you've only known them for a day."

"Can't say I'm not tempted." The girl grinned, a sly and very approving glance looking up and down his body.

 _The unsolicited flirting returns._ He thought dryly to himself. Pearl chuckled.

"Good night, Anli. Safe travels. And thank you again."

Anli nodded, pausing only to meet Escad's gaze, lips parted slightly. The girl gave him an affectionate smile, before turning into the night.

"Crush the size of the damned Mana Tree, that one." Elazul remarked.

"That obvious?"

" _Completely_ obvious."

"I think it's rather sweet." Pearl said, a enigmatic smile crossing her lips. Escad could only shrug.

Elazul took his leave, entering the inn muttering something about "so damned sure he was the boyfriend" under his breath. Escad paid no mind nor took offense. There were much more important things to be mindful of.

Such as the subject of Pearl.

The Holy Knight could admit to himself that she was, indeed, a beautiful woman. Yet something was amiss about her. Only a subtle thing, but it bothered him in the way an itch underneath skin be bothersome. Especially now the way _she_ was studying _him_ as well.

He looked deeper. Even though she was soft and curvy, round-faced and gentle and shy, there was a subtle way she carried herself. Dainty and feminine, yet… No, not in the stride. The way she stood. Shoulders back, back straight and perfectly aligned in posture. A shy mouse who carried herself like a warrior.

Or a knight. It was there in her shoulders. They were… broader than most other women like her. Fighter's shoulders, strong and proud, under the guise of a fair maiden. And her gaze now pierced him to the core of his very being. Why?

Her core chimed. A slender hand brushed against it as he titled his head.

"Jumi are very empathetic." She stated, simply.

"Hmm."

Pearl's expression darkened into something not of any malice or fear, but one of sorrow and compassion. Escad glanced away, his gaze alternating between finding some nearby potted plants terribly fascinating and the young woman before him. He didn't need anyone's pity.

"You carry a great deal of pain, as well as… darker things."

She paused, then spoke again with an authority and wisdom far below the surface of a timid maiden. For an instant, Pearl appeared to be ten years older, wiser and stronger.

"Vengeance is an open wound. Take care that it does not poison your mind and heart. For the scars and the burdens it leaves behind are not worth it in the end. And it is the ones we love the most that are often the most affected."

Escad scowled, staring hard at her. How would she know? How would she know of his need for justice? To right a terrible wrong? To save a life he failed to protect? How would she know anything about him? Who was she to presume?

"My dear lady," he replied, crossing his arms. "It is not vengeance I seek. It is Justice."

Pearl shook her head.

"Sometimes there is no difference."

Elazul reappeared from the inn, bearing a small grin at the success of securing a room for himself and his beloved Guardian.

"Pearl, let's go."

"Yes, of course."

Escad stood and watched as the Jumi couple disappeared inside, with Pearl glancing over her shoulder at him. A subtle tinge of red crossed her cheeks, and the warrior within was no more: only the gentle and shy healer remained. His thoughts drifted elsewhere, to dark places, clawed hands, and the painful memory of a pale face and auburn hair and falling beyond anyone's reach or rescue.

Vengeance. Justice. It was all the same to him. It was the only way he could ever get closure.

* * *

 

End Chapter

A/N: I snagged the "vengeance" line from Pacific Rim. It is an awesome movie, and it makes good sense in context to Pearl and Escad.


	6. Bud and Lisa Come Home

I do not own Legend of Mana. It rightfully belongs to SquareEnix, formally known as Square Soft.

* * *

Chapter Five: Bud and Lisa Come Home

* * *

_It was a tree: ancient, powerful and beautiful. Titanic in size, reaching ever higher into the deep blues of the sky, crowned by the clouds. A gentle aura of many colors glowed and pulsed. Soft, magical energy radiated like the sun._

_Anli was standing before this tree, gazing upon it in awe. Something was tugging her, pulling her, calling to her. Whatever this force, this feeling was, it beckoned her._

_"Remember me!"_

_A voice echoed out. It was familiar somehow._

_"Need me!"_

_Anli stepped closer._

_"I can provide you with everything!"_

_She felt someone standing beside her. A boy? A man? Kaleb? What on earth was Kaleb doing here?_

_"I am love…"_

_Anli and Kaleb – or an entity that looked like him – looked to the tree._

_"Find me, and walk beside me."_

_After that, the tree pulsed, brighter and brighter and brighter…_

Anli woke with a start, bolting upright, entangled in the sheets of her bed. For whatever reason, the dream, now slowly fading from memory, unnerved her. The tree, Kaleb, the voice… All of it, cutting through her bone-deep, pinging at her very soul. There was the very same, sickly feeling from earlier the previous morning. Or was it the previous day? She couldn't tell.

But the sickly feeling passed, as did the memory of the dream. Anli sat up, pulling away from the blankets and letting her eyes adjust. It was still very dark, with only the faint light of Barlen's moon streaming in through the window. The familiar shapes of her bedroom took form, bringing with them a pale comfort. A nearby table and chair. Shelves of books and other miscellaneous items. Li'l Cactus in his pot, surrounded by his own little cozy corner. Resting gently against the table was her lucky sword, shield and the antique sword. Some clothes lay lazily strewn about on the floor, half-forgotten in fits of overwhelming tiredness. Anli sat for a long while, allowing for the cool night air to soothe her sweat-soaked skin. The more she woke, the more she very acutely felt the assorted aches and pains that littered her body.

 _Oh. Right_.

The young woman groaned. Not only did some damnable dream, nightmare,  _whatever_  wake her up, but now she was fully aware of her well-earned "souvenirs" from her rather harrowing and very recent adventures. At the most, it had been a day or two since she blew up her own smithy, met a handsome Holy Knight (still very much a plus in her eyes), got into a tavern brawl with a damned  _Jumi Knight_  of all things, encountered lost, orphaned children and went on a rescue mission deep within the Mekiv Caverns.

All in less than a day.

When she finally returned home, Anli had done little more than flop down on her bed in pure exhaustion, not even bothering to take off her boots, save for putting her equipment down on the nearby table. When she woke very late the next day, she had bathed and done little else on account that she was  _sore_. It hurt to even think of moving.

Upon reflection, she  _really_  shouldn't have slept so much. As it was dark, she couldn't even tell what day it really was, nor did she care to find out.

The longer she sat in the dark, the more Anli grew sleepy again, and eventually she drifted off entangled in the sheets.

…

Morning came far sooner than she would've liked. Anli groaned irritably, pulling the covers over her head. She still ached. She still didn't want to move. A gentle prodding of her shoulders lead to a half-whine, half-moan that sounded a lot like " _noooooooo_ ". She promptly curled up into a blanket-covered lump. The insistent prodding wouldn't leave her alone.

"Master get up now." Came the small voice of Li'l Cactus. Normally, Anli would be quite happy to see her oldest friend and confidant, from the years of her childhood. Instead, she wanted nothing more than to toss the diminutive sentient plant half-way across the room for the crime of poking her awake.

" _Mmrrrggphh…"_  was her very unhappy reply.

"Master awake now?"

"Go away…" she growled from beneath the covers. Li'l Cactus, with his sweet, cute little face, his bulbous head, the over-gown pink flower and small round body, nodded in satisfaction.

"Master awake." He trotted back to his pot.

Anli lay in her nice, warm cocoon, cursing the sun and Li'l Cactus for the audacity of waking her. She still ached and throbbed, and it took her a moment to realize that it had only been two days. Two days, and she still hurt. Two days since the damn smithy was broken. Two days since she found that strange old sword. Two days since…

 _Bud and Lisa_.

The girl got out of bed, stretching out protesting muscles as she did. A promise was a promise.  _I told them I would come back for them._  It was time to get going.

…

Bud was thoroughly bored by the time the noon-time sun passed through the sky outside. The guest room they occupied within Domina's church was quiet and comfortable. Nearby, Lisa was busy mending some tears in her pink dress, clad in only the white blouse she wore underneath, as well as plain tan shorts. The twins had aided the kind Reverend Nouvelle in some chores around the church, ate hearty meals (of which were the best they've had in weeks), were properly bathed and rested, and now Lisa was seeing to the task of mending their shabby clothes.

"I'm  _booorrred._ " He whined, flopping back onto his bed.

"So you say." Lisa replied, not paying any sort of attention at all.

"When will Anli come back?"

"She probably has other things to do. Besides, she'll come back."

"I thought I was the one who's supposed to have blind faith in people."

"Anli seemed sincere, unlike other grown-ups. Besides, I'm sick of you whining about how bored you are every five minutes. Now give me those robes: they're a mess!"

The little boy huffed in response, peeling off the over-sized robe. Like his sister, he was clad in simple shorts underneath, but had no shirt.

"It's fine! Why is it such an issue?"

"It's got rips and tears all over it!"

Bud pouted again, and surrendered his clothes to Lisa. If only he was as good at sewing as she was, so he could patch his own clothing and save his sister some trouble.

"I wish I could conjure us some new clothes."

"I wish we could too."

Some voices outside of the door caught the little elves' attention. Reverend Nouvelle was speaking with someone – a young woman, who sounded vaguely familiar. Bud hopped off the bed, while Lisa set aside his robes and tugged on her dress. The owner of the female voice was apparently carrying something with her, judging from the Reverend's offer to help her carry it.

"No thanks, I've got it." She replied, before knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" Lisa called out, motioning for her brother to make himself decent once more. Bud had just finished tying the simple cord around his waist when Lisa opened the guest room door.

"Anli!"

Anli grinned.

"Hi."

"Y-You came back!"

"I said I would – oof!"

"Anli…!" Bud had launched himself at the older girl, burying his face into her torso, and hugging her tight. Anli awkwardly handed Lisa a rather bulky parcel.

"What's this?"

"Clothes. Some for you and some for your brother. I had some old things of mine that I think you'll like, and had to get a couple of things for Bud."

Lisa grinned. "We were just talking about wanting some new clothes. I was trying to fix ours when you came by."

"So I see."

Bud had let go, and practically dragged Anli into the room, allowing the young woman to close the door behind her. Lisa was busy opening the parcel, carefully unwrapping it. She nearly broke down at the sight of a simple violet dress. Bud was tugging at a blue robe that better fit him, watching as his sister dabbed at her eyes.

"I… Thank you." Came a chocked response.

"You're welcome. Are the two of you settling in okay?"

"We're doing fine. We were helping out with some chores earlier, and we got cleaned up and fed."

"How about you?" Bud asked, still thumbing the soft material of the new robe.

"I'm alright. I slept in longer than I anticipated, but that's because I had a  _really_  busy day the other day, and it took me longer to recover from my various and sundry whirlwind adventures."

The little elves replied with cheeky grins.

The children had put away their new clothes into their traveling bag – very carefully, Anli had noted – and then sat down on either side of her. The scene felt achingly familiar.

_She curled up next to her aunt as the woman lay in bed, weak and still, breath shallow. Her skin was pale, her face gaunt. The small girl clenched her fist at her own helplessness._

Anli was only Bud and Lisa's age when her aunt died, perhaps just a year or two older. Even then, she knew the feeling of helplessness, fear and distrust, and the crushing sense of being  _alone_  all of the time. It was making her decision much easier.

"Bud, Lisa," she said. "I was speaking with Reverend Nouvelle just now, and we've both come to an agreement."

"And that is?"

"I'll be taking the two of you in for a time. I'm not certain if it will permanent or not. However, I'm of the opinion – and he agrees – that it's a much better idea for the two of you in stay with someone until something can be arranged."

The twins stared wide-eyed, before the weight of her statement sank in. Bud practically tackled her to the bed, clinging to her so tightly, the older girl had trouble breathing. For Lisa, a sense of relief and joy was marred with the achingly familiar ill feeling of dread. What if Anli  _couldn't_  take them? Failing that, what if she couldn't find them someplace permanent to stay? Bud's happy inquiry, ironically, echoed the little elf girl's own doubts.

"You mean that?!"

"Yep!"

"I…" Lisa paused, skeptical. "I don't know what to say."

"It's fine," Anli smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to say anything."

…

Anli's homestead, was, as far as Bud and even Lisa to a lesser extent were concerned,  _perfect_. The big wide hill, capped by a grand old tree. A cottage, some workshops (that were damaged by some sort of explosion), an old barn and pasture being used for storage – the pasture proved promising, as it had plenty of space for experiments. Oh, the experiments the little boy could do!

"It's not much," Anli said as she opened the front door. "But it's home."

"Not much?! This is amazing!" Bud barreled past her in pure excitement. Lisa followed the pair, and glanced inside.

The main room was large and open, spacious, and at the same time, cluttered with knick-knacks. Cozy and welcoming: a typical country home, albeit more rustic. There was a table with chairs for dinning and gatherings, a rocking chair near a fireplace that was yet to be kindled. It was pleasantly cool and quiet, save for Bud rushing about and chattering. A staircase lead upstairs, there were several doors leading off into different rooms: one as slightly ajar, leading into a study.

As Anli had meandered into a back room, Lisa decided to take a look into the room just off to the side. The little elf was astonished by the state of Anli's study. The room was a mess, although not through neglect or apathy. Books, scrolls, maps and papers as well as odds, ends and baubles were stacked in piles on floors, on shelves and on the desk. Some papers and scrolls were hanging off walls and even dangling from strings attached to the ceiling. Leaning against the corner of the far wall, was a half-constructed golem of all things, plus several other contraptions she couldn't identify. Lisa gently brushed aside some scrolls as she glanced around.

Bud barged in, gushing happily at the study – particularly the golem in the corner – loudly declaring it to the be best thing ever. The twins took a closer look, with some of the scrolls having detailed diagrams and notes of construction, and the mechanics of the Queendom of Altena's famous magitech. There were blueprints for some ungainly contraption on one scroll, hanging loosely off the desk. There were notes of Lumina's famous clock tower, scribbled in an inquisitive script, notes on magical travel cannons from the Old Kingdoms, a  _map_  of the Old Kingdoms with Jadd encircled and a brief notation "invention and smithing capital of the world here" beside it.

As the twins explored further, there even more tomes and notes detailing the mechanics, sciences and arts of blacksmithing. The different sorts of ores, metals and leathers. Detailed notes of magical agents for enchantments. The differences between weapons and armor. A tome on the different kinds of techniques for smithing: the heating and cooling rates of metals, the tools, safety procedures. Many countless things a blacksmith would need to know, penned by a master's hand, and even more so studies with many dog-eared pages and scribbled notes.

Bud and Lisa were quite pleased to find that the only sort of tomes that out-numbered the books on engineering and blacksmithing were books of poems, ballads and adventures tales, as well as world history and magical theory.

"I see you found my study." Anli's lilting voice drew their attention. Bud was practically bouncing on his heels.

"And it's only the best thing ever! Is that a golem?! That has got to be golem! We've got to finish that golem! "

"Altenian design, too. Had to stop working on it due to lack of time and funds. Well, that, and the lack of advanced study of Golemology. Last thing I want is for it to turn out like the Dwarven Golems and bash my skull in."

"You're a blacksmith?"

"Aye, I am. Sadly my smithy's damaged, and I've got to fix it."

"Oh, we can help! Sure, you'd still have to get the materials and all but our conjuring can help–"

"Woah," Anli raised her hands in protest. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to drag the two of you into building a smithy. I will need to do a lot of handiwork on it anyway."

"Fair enough." Lisa shrugged. "Although knowing my brother, his offer still stands, especially since it's a chance for him to practice his magic."

Bud nodded in agreement.

"Yes indeed! And my sister needs her practice too!"

Anli sighed, an amused, lop-sided grin tracing her face. Of course the twins would try to wheedle their way into things as an excuse to practice magic. On one hand, it was a plus they were interested, and Anli already had ideas on how to turn the task into a proper learning exercise. But on the other hand, she was reluctant to let them solve her own problems.

"I'll think on that. In the mean time, I need to get you two settled in."

…

The first day with Bud and Lisa was straight-forward. A spare room was cleared out, with boxes and containers being moved into the storage barn or into the cellar. What remained were a couple of old chests that would serve as storage trunks for the children to put their things in, a table and some chairs, and some large rectangular frames Anli had built some time ago in one of her own experiments that with some of Bud and Lisa's conjuring magic and some extra blankets Anli had found, were converted into a pair of beds. The task took the whole day, and the trio had dozed off in front of the fireplace.

The second day was more trying. Once all of the moving, settling and packing away of things had been completed, there had been the laying of many ground rules. Everyone would have their fair share of chores around the house. The twins were to be expected to continue their studies. There were rules and new structures to follow. Playing the role of an older foster sister as well as a parental figure had thoroughly exhausted Anli by the end of the day. Bud was still all to eager to bounce off walls, diving into the contents of her study, ignore his chores and generally goof around and dream up magic experiments and pranks. Lisa, thankfully, was much more appreciative of a stable environment, and was well-practiced in reigning in her brother.

The third and the forth days, however, were better. A routine had finally been set and established. The days passed in a blur, with the sharing of stories (Bud was more than eager to share tales of his pranking exploits), to chores, to constant reprimands of  _no, Bud, you may not make your vegetables explode in the backyard_ , to Lisa shrieking at the top of her lungs at the discovery of a lizard on her pillow in the morning.

Finally, when night finally came, Anli was left to reflect upon recent events as the two elves dozed quietly in front the fireplace. The girl heaved a sigh.  _"I'm going to have to drag them to bed soon enough."_  But instead of doing the proper caretaker task of putting the children to bed, she was more inclined to procrastinate for a few more minutes.

A darker, heavier thought weighed in her mind.  _Could I really do this?_  Could she, really, truly and honestly care for and foster these orphaned children? Could she, Anli, a girl was just into her eighteenth year, a girl of whom would sacrifice much of her own freedom and time to two small, orphaned children really give them the home that they decidedly needed? Caring for others was far different than caring for one's self, after all. The young woman would have to fix her smithy, and reestablish a steady income. She would have to spend day in and day out raising them, teaching them and all of the thousand and one things that were required in childcare.

Even her taking compassion on them, during Bud's pumpkin prank, and making that promise was a gambit – a ploy to resolve a situation peacefully and quickly, so that a lost Jumi Maiden could be found and rescued.

Up and going off into the wide blue yonder to Jadd and Altena would have to wait.

"As if I ever had a chance in the first place," Anli muttered. "Of course, I had to grow up real fast when I was their age too."

_I am sorry about your loss, Anli._

She shook her head. Her aunt was dead. No need for sad thoughts.

_Sorry, Anli, but I can't I've other things to worry about._

_Not right now. Can't you see I'm busy, girl? Run along._

No-one helped her. As much as she received cooing and condolences over her aunt's death, no one was really there for Anli herself when she was forced to grow up. When a small girl no older than Bud and Lisa had to rely only on herself, or die trying. Promises were made and subsequently broken. Anli became little more than a nuisance to be shooed away at the earliest convenience. A small girl isolating herself in her backyard smithy, spending her time in books and fairy tales and smithing and engineering. A small girl who had no one to help her when older men tried to hurt her. A small girl who nearly froze to death one winter because there was not enough firewood. A small girl who only became familiar when she was old enough to be useful in either her trade or any odd jobs needing to be done. A small girl who kept herself alive with the help of idealistic dreams and stories and curiosity, who still dared to at least  _try_. A small girl now a young woman, who knew the acute  _ache_  of failure and isolation, and wanting to scream out for at least one person to  _listen_.

A small girl left alone, and she saw herself within Bud and Lisa.

Her mind was made up; Anli had made her decision.

…

It was a most curious thing, Lisa had mused to herself. Anli wasn't home when the twins woke up that morning, nor did they gain any sort of useful information from the hastily scribbled note on the table.  _Gone to Domina. Important. Be back later._

"What could be so important to make her run off like that?" the little elfin girl had to ask. Bud only shrugged.

But the children's minds were often preoccupied by other concerns, such as Lisa's insistence on getting the daily chores done, or Bud's insistence on goofing off and further experimenting on enchanted pumpkins. Much easier said than done, however, as Bud stubbornly refused to even make his own bed ("I'm on the verge of a very important break through! I have to get back to work!"), and Lisa stubbornly refused to take a break ("Your stupid pumpkin experiments can wait! Anli is going to need the hearth swept out!").

Unfortunately for Bud, his sister was not only older (if only by a few minutes), but also much more stubborn than he ever would be. And begrudgingly, he did his chores. The hearth was swept along with the floors, the beds made. Water was drawn from the well, and dishes from breakfast made clean. Rugs were beaten, and a dozen other myriad of things.

The odd Li'l Cactus watched them from the safety of the stairway.

It was already close to noon when the twins were doing their own laundry just outside. After some degree of observation, Bud had realized what Lisa was trying to do, from her furrowed brows and determined pout.

"Are trying to impress Anli by showing her how clean you can make everything?"

Her brother was a perceptive one.

"Uh-huh. I mean, if we pull our weight around the house, then maybe we won't be kicked out like the last time."

"Oh, okay." He understood. The last time any adult agreed to take them on, the belligerent wife of the elderly farmer had thrown them out into the cold, all because Bud had forgotten one simple chore. But that woman didn't really like the children, and it was a guilt and a shame that Bud had unfairly shouldered. They were so close…

But the lack of stability had affected Lisa much more. She had always been the more responsible of the two, and the one of whom craved structure and support, especially now.

Lisa, however, was satisfied. Their clothes had been successfully hung to dry, and it was time for lunch. Now if only…

Bud's exuberant shout interrupted her thoughts. "Anli!"

The now familiar sight of the petite blonde striding up the path greeted them, an eager grin etched into her features, and some sort of parcel in her hands. Speak of the devil. It was a relief, but one burning question remained in their minds, even as the children ambled up to the girl.

" _Where_  were you?!" Lisa's voice was higher-pitched than usual, if unintentionally so.

"I had some errands in town to get done." Anli shrugged, as if the casual explanation would be enough. She then noticed the laundry hung out to dry. "You two have been busy."

"We wanted to clean the house while you were away." It was Bud's turn to shrug out his reply. "Although it was mainly Lisa's idea."

"I noticed, and I appreciate the effort. Thank you."

Lisa beamed, most pleased with herself. Bud rolled his eyes.

The expression on Anli's face changed.

"Bud, Lisa, I have something very important I need to talk to the two of you about."

"Wait, did we do something wrong? Are we in trouble?"

"No, no!" Anli stressed. "Nothing like that. I actually have news regarding on where you too are going to stay from here on out."

The twins listened with full attention. Lisa nervously clutched her broomstick closer to her chest, while Bud shuffled his feet in the dirt. This was the same uncertainty and aching fear the children felt, in the back of their minds. The same sad and  _tired_  looks on their faces. No one that young should appear that tired and hopeless, as Anli knew from her experiences.

But at the same time, she wasn't quite sure on who to explain her thoughts, her feelings, and the considerable lack of sleep from the previous night, as well as dashing off to town at the crack of dawn. Instead, she reached for the parcel, gently opening it and pulling out some official looking documents.

"I'll let the two of you read this, and see for yourselves."

Lisa took the gathered parchments, thumbing through them as Bud craned over her shoulder. After a few minutes, the small girl gasped, clutching her hand to her mouth. She read again, frantically, as if in disbelief. Then it dawned on her. Lisa had to take a moment to compose herself, tears in her eyes, handing the parchments to Bud.

The boy read it aloud.

" _Under the acting authority of Reverend Nouvelle, Guiding Priest of the Goddess for the Township of Domina, do declare Anli Bolnivard, Blacksmith, to be the full legal and permanent guardian of the children Bud and Lisa of Geo. The children are now her legal wards, and thus granted citizenship to Domina, under the names Bud and Lisa Bolnivard, until they come of age, or age, illness or death thus claims Anli. May the Goddess be with this new family, and shine upon them her blessings."_

Bud read on.

"And look! Kaleb! And Rachel! They signed as witnesses! It's official! Lisa! Lisa! It's official!"

"Yeah, it is." Anli smiled. Lisa looked overwhelmed, and the tears were shed.

"This is… This is real? This is happening? You're letting us stay? I mean, wow, how generous… But you– "

"Hey, Lisa, its okay. Come here." Anli knelt down, giving the small elf a comforting hug. Lisa clung to her, burying her face into Anli's shoulder and shuddering. "You're home."

There was a shout of joy, as Bud nearly tackled the young woman and his twin sister to the ground, all smiles and laughter and tears of his own. The joy was infectious, as Lisa's being overwhelmed gave way to her own giggling. Anli couldn't help but join in, hugging them both warmly as the trio flopped to the ground; whooping, hollering, shouting and Bud's exuberant cries "We have a home! We have a home!" ringing into the blue skies above.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Of Pelicans and Lost Letters

I do not own Legend of Mana. It rightfully belongs to SquareEnix, formally known as Square Soft.

* * *

Chapter Six: Of Pelicans and Lost Letters

* * *

Kaleb sighed heavily as he stood alone in his orchard. The orchard – composed of a massive, old and gentle tree spirit named Treant, with large twisting roots and branches, wide canopies of lush green leaves, and a kind, grandfatherly face in the trunk – had born no fruit or vegetables. Tree spirits were unique in that regard. Yet, no fruit or vegetables meant no crops. No crops meant no wages for a farmer. While the boy was not in any dire shape, it was cause for concern.

Especially now that Treant himself was in a deep hibernation. The old tree only slept like that during the winter, or when something was gravely wrong.

 _"Mana is fading, young one. This is only a piece of the greater puzzle. What it means, I know not."_  Treant's words echoed in his mind, and Kaleb pulled out the peculiar mystery seed. Once more it pulsed with a soft and almost gentle magical energy. Strangely enough, Kaleb felt sleepy looking at it. No, not sleepy. Soothed, perhaps.

_Remember me…_

_"What on earth?"_  The boy jolted, glancing wildly at the sound of the woman's voice. But there was nothing. He was the only one in his orchard: no woman or any visitor of any kind. Just the rustling of trees and leaves in the wind, the chirps of birds, the warmth of the sunbeams.

This was not going to be a problem that he could solve easily. With no other choice, Kaleb pocketed the seed and left the orchard. Perhaps there would be some work to be found in town.

…

The mug of ale seemed to mock him just by existing. Escad stared at the offending thing, a frown etched into his features. Around the Holy Knight, Domina's tavern bustled with the relaxed energy of travelers and peddlers. Just a short while ago, he had enjoyed his own meal, and would've left town.

Instead, the tavern maid –Reisz? Rachel? – had left him a mug of ale. The small smile she gave him, both shy and coquettish at the same time, told him all he needed to know.

 _"Great_ , _"_  he thought, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.  _"Now I've got another one that's infatuated with me."_

The musing brought no sense of pleasure or pride, only irritation.

Any other man would've praised their good fortune, becoming one of the local heroes to a modest country settlement. Any other man would've enjoyed theoretically having any pick of the surprisingly large number of young, pretty country girls ready and most definitively  _eager_  for his attention. Any other man likely would've humored the girl, drinking deeply of the ale and returning her glances, even if it were a chaste pastime.

Escad was not most men. The Holy Knight decidedly did not want any of the attention. Nor did he want the coy attempts at flirting and swooning from the gaggles of young woman of whom trailed him. He did not want the awe-struck and fawning and completely  _hopeful_  gazes of farmer's daughters, or random gifts of drinks from traveling women who happened to notice.

And certainly nothing from shy bar maids, for that matter. Every now and then, Rachel kept glancing his way, a little smile, the oh-so- _subtle_  way she tucked her hair behind her ears and stroked at her neck.

_"Not interested, sweetie. Look elsewhere."_

Instead of focusing on his current predicament, Escad turned his attention to a small travel journal he had recently obtained and flipped through the pages to review his notes. Over the past week, he had busied himself with interviewing travelers and peddlers, as well as local families in town about rumors of faery attacks. Anything he heard that was of use, he made note of it for further study.

Elazul and Pearl's accounts of the faery attack that separated them both unnerved him and piqued his interest. By far, their account was the most useful. Under some further questioning once the Jumi couple felt safe enough to trust him, he had obtained a particular detail.

 _"As I recall,"_  Elazul had told him, just a day or two ago.  _"Some of the Faeries were calling the name of this 'Lord Irwin' person. I suppose it is the one they've claimed an oath to."_

Faeries never take oaths to outsiders. And Irwin never held the title of "lord". The Holy Knight scowled at the thought. So close and yet so far. Aside from Elazul and Pearl, none of the other travelers had any decent news for him, save for common knowledge and repetitive chatter. Men seemed intimidated by him, and some of the women were more inclined to flirt with him.

He put the travel journal away, rubbing his eyes and sighing heavily. Rachel was glancing over in his direction again, as she was preparing for her break. He huffed in annoyance.  _Great_.  _Not again._  Escad was about ready to bolt and make his payment to the owner when another woman – one of whom was much more pleasant company, save for her own flirting habit – joined him at his table.

"Escad," Anli grinned, a trace of laughter edging her voice. "Are you going to actually drink that? Or are you just going to sit there and glare at the thing?"

"I didn't order it."

"Oh?" she sat down, casually leaning back with an arm draped over the back of the seat. "You're glaring at it. It's sitting on your table. I'd say it's yours."

"The bar maid gave it to me. For free." He stressed, jerking a thumb over in Rachel's direction, of whom was now most wary of Anli's arrival.

"Oh."

_Oh indeed._

The girl grinned in a mix of sympathy and amusement, leaned forward. She brushed aside long tresses of hair over her shoulder.

"Honestly though, have you checked a mirror? I wasn't calling you the 'pretty one' for nothing."

He quirked an eyebrow. Anli giggled.

"What? It's true! You are pretty!"

"So you say. You share the same opinion with just about every other young woman in Domina. I've had more than enough of them attempt to court me, and frankly, it's getting ridiculous. I've no interest in any of them."

"Oh?"

"Yes. If I must be honest, I wish they would leave me alone. I've told the lot of them 'no' more than enough times."

There was a pause. Escad once again glared at the offending mug of ale, glanced at Anli, sighed and started poking at it. The girl giggled again as he nudged it towards her.

"Uh, a little soon for trying to get me drunk, now is it?"

He pointedly ignored the tactless jest. "Take it. I've no interest in this, and it would be a shame for this to go to waste."

Anli was snickering again, taking the mug.

"I understand you've taken in those two elf children as permanent wards."

The young woman before him nodded, her smile fading ever-so-slightly.

"You are aware," The Holy Knight leaned back, almost casually so. "That taking on the care and fostering of two children is a heavy responsibility?"

She fidgeted sheepishly.

"Even if it were temporary situation, I would still likely be fostering them for quite a long time. It seemed better if I took them in. Kaleb expressed some interest, but somehow…"

"The children attached themselves to you. Likely because you were the first person to actually give a damn about them, and certainly not patronize them."

Anli glanced down, staring into the ale.

"I know. I still have to fix that damn smithy of mine. I may even have trouble taking care of myself for a time, and I don't know how long it will be until I can get enough funds of materials to get everything in order. I mean, we're stable enough for now. It's just… It may not be the wisest of decisions."

"No, but it's a compassionate one." Escad stood, touching her shoulder as he walked by. There was a light squeeze: a breath caught in her throat. There was a softness to his scrutinizing gaze, meeting hers. "Hold on to that."

Anli nodded, her fingers brushing against his. The slight smile fading when he stepped back. "You're leaving town?"

"Yes. There are rumors of faery attacks on travelers and families in the nearby countryside. I intend to track down the source of the attacks and make them stop."

"Aren't you going home to Gato after that?"

Escad hesitated.  _Home_. The very thought of it was bittersweet, burning heavy in his chest. What home could he possibly have to come back to, anyway? It has been ten years: he was likely presumed dead. But Anli didn't need to know of this.

"Perhaps. Once my work is done." It was a lie. A pretty, sweet little lie, but a lie nonetheless.  _As if I am going to have a future._

There was that sweet, affectionate smile again. "Good. Maybe I'll go and see you sometime."

There it was. The first crack in his façade. It was a subtle thing, blink and it was missed all-too-easily. His expression softened: a parting of lips, eyes focused and just a touch wider, clearer. The idea, the promise of such a simple thing: a visitor. Maybe even a future friend. Why hadn't he considered it?

Perhaps he was going soft, Escad had determined. There was no need for someone like Anli, as sweet as she was, to get her hopes up. There was no need for the distraction of hoping for a friend, or indulging in such company.

"Or maybe, you know, you could stick around if things don't work out in Gato. I certainly wouldn't mind having someone as pretty as you hanging around every now and then."

Even if said company was prone to unsolicited flirting.

There was the trace of a grin, edging at the corners of his mouth, touching his lips for only a brief second. "As I have said once before, you're interesting. See you again."

Anli rewarded him with a smile. As he paid the owner and left, she sat alone, watching after him. The girl then realized that she was deeply flushed, and her cheeks felt very hot. She groaned at the realization. Here she was, just another besotted country girl like the others of whom admired him. But crushes on men like Escad never lasted for long. Men like Escad drifted far and away, occupying completely different worlds than blacksmiths with broken smithies.  _As if that would ever happen._

Rachel was glaring; the heat of petty jealousy baring down upon her. Anli thought it best to finish the half-forgotten offending ale, and leave before incurring the younger girl's passive aggressive wrath.

…

By the time Kaleb had reached Domina, it was late into the afternoon. In the town square, Anli was once again glancing through the various posts on the notice board, searching for any inkling of some honest work. The boy smiled softly as he approached.

"Hello."

"Oh, hello!" Anli nodded in return. She appeared distracted and flustered. The boy could only guess that the source of which was Escad-related. "If you're looking for work, sorry to say that there's none to be found right now."

"For either of us?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Figures. We both seem to be in a streak of bad luck as of late."

"You too? But I thought you were a farmer."

"A farmer with no crops growing. Treant is hibernating. It's very unusual."

Anli crossed her arms, her head tilted in thought. It was very odd indeed for tree spirits to hibernate in spring. The girl had the sense that he wasn't telling her everything.

"Not to worry. I've other ways of making a living." Kaleb shrugged. "I have a few gardens of smaller crop I tend to, and I'm a decent enough healer and herbalist."

"Huh. Feed the hungry? Heal the sick? You're a right saint."

Kaleb chuckled.

"It's better than mercenary work. Too much violence and bloodshed. If I must fight, than let it be to defend another."

"Good way to put it. Though, in a sense, I profit better off those same mercenaries."

"And you also save their lives: weapons, armor, tools, trinkets… Anything you make helps them, as much as anything I do."

Anli smiled at that.

Whatever moment the two may have had was lost, however, when the voice of a young boy caught their attention.

"Diddle?! Diddle! Where are you?"

The boy in question was no more than fourteen or fifteen, and was actually a monkey boy, with brown fur, lightly tanned muzzle and hands, with large brown eyes. He was dressed in the colorful, red and flamboyant manner of a street performer, with the painted make-up, sashes, hat and a pouch full of juggling balls at his belt. Beast men such as this boy were fairly common enough.

The boy spotted both Anli and Kaleb, dashing up to them.

"Hey you two! I've heard you're local heroes now, right?"

"Uh," Kaleb hadn't really thought about such a thing. "Yes?"

"Then you've got to help me! My friend Diddle is missing, and we were supposed to meet up in the park today! Got big plans to go to Lumina and everything!"

Kaleb glanced over at Anli, who in turn quirked her lip in thought.

"Seriously? You guys don't recognize me? Capella? The great traveling Minstrel and Performer? And my best friend and partner Diddle, Master Musician of the Organ?"

It was clearly a self-appointed title, meant to appeal to the fickle audiences of the road. Anli's eyes widened with latent recognition.

"Oh! Right! Now I remember! I saw you guys just last week in the town park! But you two didn't have your performance costumes then. Looking good, by the way. Very convincing."

Capella smiled slightly. "Hey, thanks! I'll tell Diddle when I find him. And thanks for hanging out to watch our practice back then. Diddle keeps complaining that only butterflies and tako bugs stay to watch our shows. Well, there was this odd bird man the other day. Funny hat, funny cape, funny everything. He kept yammering on and on about 'cosmic truth' or some such nonsense."

The monkey boy's shoulders slumped.

"But all of that isn't important. What's important is finding out where Diddle went off to."

"Try asking at the inn or the tavern. Surely someone will have seen him?"

"There's a thought." Capella seemed to consider this information, before a bright smile crossed his face. "Okay! I'll try that out! Much thanks!"

With that, the monkey boy in the garish attire of a performer dashed away towards the inn. The pair shrugged it off, figuring the matter would resolve itself soon enough.

…

The matter of Capella's missing friend, however, was not resolved. Just a few minutes later, the small monkey boy emerged from the inn, chased by a very annoyed, large yellow bird woman, dressed in the simple aprons and purple dresses of country stock. The hubbub was enough to startle Anli and Kaleb out their conversation, and drew the attention of a few additional curious onlookers.

"Oh I get it!" huffed the large woman, Miss Yuka, as she brandished a wing. "You suspect  _me_  because a  _Sproutling_  told you a bird took your friend!"

Capella cringed in apology, fidgeting. Anli and Kaleb glanced at each other. Upon approaching, the pair noticed that Capella looked very sheepish.

"Well, er, I um… I really didn't suspect you of being the kidnapper or anything, and I didn't mean to suggest anything bad… It's just that, I, um…"

Miss Yuka huffed an angry response.

"Well then! Perhaps this will convince you… I CAN'T FLY!"

The woman's voice practically boomed, causing Capella to stumble back into Kaleb. The older boy steadied him. Miss Yuka, glancing at the pair, calmed herself. A few of the other locals and travelers continued watching with murmurs of interest.

"I, um… Oh. Yeah. I forgot. You're a chicken."

Kaleb whispered an exasperated "oh boy" and Anli braced herself for Miss Yuka's next outburst.

"Excuse me? I am decidedly  _not_  a chicken! I am a  _canary!_ "

Capella further dug his own grave, in a matter of speaking.

"Are you serious?!"

"What do you  _mean_  'Are you serious'?!"

Kaleb tugged the smaller boy behind him, raising his hands in a pacifying manner.

"Miss Yuka, please, it was only a misunderstanding! Capella did not mean any harm or offense, and worry does have a way of…" he considered his words, with the image of Elazul's own short-fused temper just a week prior coming to mind. "…Clouding one's judgment."

Anli nodded in support, grinning wider than she really meant to.

"If it helps," he continued. "We'll help Capella look for Diddle. He's bound to around here somewhere." The monkey boy looked tremendously relieved.

The large bird woman seemed to consider this, then sighed.

"You're right Kaleb. My apologies. I shouldn't lost my temper like that on a child."

Kaleb chuckled.

"Indeed."

"I'm sorry too, Miss Yuka. I was worried and I've been looking everywhere for Diddle already. And the first clue I had was from that Sproutling."

Miss Yuka nodded sagely. "But of course. To be fair, I am quite the sizable woman!" Her feathers ruffled as she laughed. "And I'll need to not lose my temper when my own little darling finally hatches."

Kaleb breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the matter was resolved. Anli grinned, clapping her hands together.

"So! Sproutlings! What did it say again?"

Capella scratched a large ear in thought.

"It said 'I saw a bird carry something into the air.' And it suggested I ask 'the bird' if I wanted to know more. Aside from Amalette, Miss Yuka is the only other bird person – Of course! Amalette!"

"Wait, you mean the Pelican?"

"Who else would it be?"

An air of puzzlement quieted them. Kaleb pinched the bridge of his nose, as Anli crossed her arms, fidgeting.

"Wait…" Anli drawled. "Why on earth would the Pelican–"

"Amalette." Kaleb corrected.

"Sorry, Amalette. But why would she take Diddle?"

Miss Yuka chirped – somewhat literally – and spoke up.

"If I recall, I did see Diddle carrying around a letter."

"Of course!" Capella clapped in his hands in eager excitement. "Diddle's always been a little clumsy! So maybe he was fumbling around with the letter and somehow got the sealing max or something stuck on his head!"

Then, as if to demonstrate his point, Capella took out an extra piece of sealing wax for his own letter writing, and promptly stuck it on his forehead. He spread out his hands and grinned proudly to himself and to Anli, Kaleb and Miss Yuka.

"Just like this, you see!"

The four stood, somewhat awkwardly. Anli shuffled where she stood. Kaleb politely coughed. Miss Yuka ruffled her feathers. Capella's proud grin faltered, before fading. The whole display was a little ridiculous. Kaleb had noted the poorly hidden embarrassment on Capella's face.  _But of course_. After all, his friend was missing, and the younger boy was messing around with postage wax on his head looking the fool in performance makeup and costuming.

Capella sighed heavily, brown eyes sadder than they were much earlier.

"Okay, yeah. Sorry. This is silly. Any moment now, Diddle is going to up and say he was wondering where  _I_  wandered off to. I'm sorry for wasting your–"

"UNDELIVERED MAIL! UNDELIVERED MAIL!"

The unearthly feminine screech and the distinctive whistle of Amalette the Pelican, the town's mail-courier swooped down in a blue blur, only briefly tangling Capella's scrawny arms in her hind feet.

" _Heeeey!_ " The smaller boy whined. "I'm not mail!"

"Amalette! Wait!" Kaleb shouted, reaching a futile hand out to stop her.

"Pleeeease don't interrupt my work!" The dizty bird replied in a childish sing-song voice. And just like that, she was off, carrying Capella higher and higher into the sky, ignoring his very loud protests.

"Let me goooooooooooo!"

With that, both Capella and Amalette were gone. Anli slowly looked to Kaleb. Kaleb slowly looked back to her. Their faces sharing an equally confused and shocked expression.

"Uh…" his voice was a low buzz.

"Yeah. She replied.

"I… I think they went in the direction of the Luon Highway." Miss Yuka said slowly. "I'll be headed back inside, but the two of you might be able to catch up to them."

Anli and Kaleb were left alone, momentarily gawking in the town square. The nearby ambling Sproutling of whom originally started the misunderstanding without ever meaning too, finally spoke.

"I told you to ask the bird about the bird."

…

Escad was already well on his way down the Luon Highway's rocky, craggy roads. The Holy Knight was already regretting his decision to leave at noon, for the sun was at its highest and its hottest. He likely would've made better time if he left earlier that morning, before the break of dawn.

But such as the way of things. He only had himself to blame in this predicament.

Any other thoughts he may have had, however, were sharply interrupted by an unearthly cry.

_**"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!"** _

"YOU'RE NOT MAIL!"

"Wait don't drop meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Before he could react further, the sight of a monkey boy, in his mid-teen years and dressed in the garish clothing of a street performer, and a blue-clad pelican squawking in mid-air before taking off in dizzying blur greeted him from above. An odd sight, that normally would've been amusing in an awful sort of way, however, turned horrifying as the boy was dropped and plummeted to the ground.

" _Shit!"_

Escad ran at top speed, and even then he was barely able to leap up, catching the small boy in his arms before tumbling roughly to the ground. The tiny monkey clung to his muscular frame, and it was difficult to pry him off.

When Escad had successfully pulled the kid off, all they could do was gawk at each other. Much to the Holy Knight's displeasure and further confusion, the boy started to cry, his performance make up running.

"Uh…"

"Diddle! Just where  _are_  you!"

Before he could do anything else, the Holy Knight watched as the boy tore off into the countryside, a wail of tears and panic. Escad stood up, brushing himself off, and groaned loudly. Just  _leaving_  this part of the country would decidedly  _not_  be easy.

…

The Luon Highway was a well-traveled road, connecting Domina to just about everywhere else in the region. The rocks and crags in some parts made travel a little difficult, while the more commonly used areas were much safer as well. Even so, over-growth from nearby forests and caves, made parts of the road unsafe as of late with the presence of bandits and lurking wild creatures.

It was this place that Anli and Kaleb has to travel through. Based on Kaleb's knowledge of the area, they wanted to go towards the south-east, away from the main roads leading to towns and cities and settlements, and towards the more dangerous caves and forests and bandit hide-outs.

Such thoughts made Anli very fidgety, her hands grasping onto her lucky sword. For a change, she was glad to have had the foresight to leave home armed. Even so, she was inexperienced and only barely trained. Escad's advice rang clear in her mind, louder than before.  _Hand lower on the scabbard. Draw the blade out slowly. Slash and strike, no thrusts. Your main strength is your magic. You're smaller and lighter._  No Holy Knights or Jumi Knights to assist them. It was just her and Kaleb this venture.

Fortunately, Kaleb was traveled enough to know where he was going. He was also the more experienced fighter between the two of them. She flushed with shame, watching as the boy able to strike down an overly-aggressive wild monster with clean precision, where as she could only hack and slash away at something. His magic was refined, clean, purposeful with a great deal of control and finesse. Anli's, in comparison, was loud and sloppy, blasts of raw power and energy. But such magic drained her quicker than normal, and it was back to slashing at enemies and bashing things with her shield.

The unwanted interruptions from the creatures that inhabited the roads, however, made what would've been an easy trip much more time-consuming. Neither one of them were keen on having to waste precious time in combat. At Kaleb's suggestion, they sped up their pace. Every now and then, the boy would pause, checking his map and pointing to the direction they needed to take. Eventually, the pair were much further along down the road, where is became much rockier and tricker to walk. Anli tripped over her own feet a couple of times, suffering from the scrapes and bruises of the crags and rough stones. This part of the road appeared to be all but abandoned.

"Ah, here."

Kaleb had pointed to another fork in the road. Laying on the ground, almost innocuously so, was a partially sealed letter with a broken wax seal.

"Wait, that's got to be…" Anli started. Kaleb finished for her.

"Diddle's letter."

The pair approached, with the young woman gingerly picking up the letter, thumbing over the neatly penned writing. All of this fuss over a letter addressed to home. While the letter itself would offer more clues to Diddle's whereabouts, out of respect for the boy's privacy, Anli tucked it gently into the pouch at her side, next to the antique sword.

"We can give this back once we find Diddle."

"Indeed. And if his letter is here, then he must be nearby."

"I should've known that the two of you would be involved."

Anli turned on her heel, whipping around to see Escad calmly stride up to them, an expression both bemused and somewhat annoyed, as well as the unasked question of " _Just what is going on?"_  looming. The curly-haired boy blinked, and his eyes widened.

"Sir Escad? I thought you had gone already."

"I would be well on my way," the Holy Knight stated. "If a  _monkey_  hadn't been dropped from the sky by an over-zealous courier pelican."

"Long story." Kaleb replied with an awkward, disarming grin.

"A local boy named Capella – the monkey you saw from earlier – was looking for his friend Diddle. Turns out that Diddle was going to mail this letter to his family, and the pelican mistook him for a package. Happened again with Capella. And now here we are." Anli explained, gesturing to the letter sticking out of her pouch for emphasis.

Escad sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"So I see."

"Is he okay? Capella, I mean?" Anli asked, hopefully.

"He's fine, from what I could tell. I caught him, but before I could do anything else, he took off. I wanted to look for him and send him home, if he was uninjured."

"If he took off running, then he's likely alright." The boy shrugged. It was the best that could be hoped for.

As if on cue, Capella came rushing out of the underbrush, stumbling over a rock before gracefully righting himself back on the road. At any other time, Anli would've been impressed. If this had been a much more positive demonstration of the younger boy's skills as a would-be performer, she would've praised him.

But for right now, Capella looked to be a pitiable sight. He was carrying his large hat, his make-up having run from what was an apparent crying fit before being hastily wiped off. His costume was disheveled, and he looked tired, scared and hopeless.

"Anli! Kaleb! Some long-haired guy!"

Escad scoffed, but then apparently remembered to not take offense. Not all of the locals would know who he was, or even cared to. And it wasn't like he himself made the effort to make friends in town, either. Nonetheless, it didn't matter as Capella rushed up to them panting heavily.

"The pelican  _dropped_  me!"

"So I understand." Escad deadpanned. Kaleb briefly checked over the smaller boy.

"Are you alright? You are uninjured?"

"I'm fine. I was just shaken up, and got a little lost. That long-haired guy caught me when I fell, but I was too freaked out to do anything remotely sensible."

The monkey flashed a grateful grin. Escad nodded. Anli pulled out the letter they found on the road from her pouch.

"Capella, we found the letter that Diddle had before he was taken by Pelican. It's likely that–" before she could finish, the letter was snatched from her hand. "What, hey! Capella, what are you doing?"

"Reading it, of course! This our only clue to finding Diddle!"

"It's not yours!" she further protested.

"I know! It's just that… Look, we've got to find Diddle!"

With that, the wax seal was torn off and Capella hastily read through the letter's contents.

"Let's see…"

_Dear Mother and Father, I am doing quite well here in Domina._

"Okay, that's normal. What else did he write?"

"Bad idea all over." Anli snarked. Kaleb shook his head. Escad elected to cross his arms and look appropriately stern.

_I am currently doing shows with Capella, but they are not doing so well. Only butterflies and Tako bugs watch our shows. Capella has it in his head that we will be successful performers in a traveling troupe, but I think it will happen._

Capella bit his lip in nervousness as he read on.

_I am tired of it, so I would like to go home._

There was an awkward silence. The small monkey slid the letter back into the envelope, thumbing the broken wax. Anli, Kaleb and Escad looked to each other. Finally, the boy shook with anger and made his displeasure known.

"UGH! Man! I can't believe this!"

With that, Capella tore off like a shot, running further down one of the side paths. Kaleb reached out to him.

"Capella! Capella! Wait! That way is dangerous! Bandits live in those caves!"

Anli was about to take off after the pair, when she noticed Escad making a move to join them.

"Escad, wait. You have your own things you want to do, right?"

The Holy Knight shrugged.

"I'm kind of involved right now."

The young woman huffed. On one hand, Escad is staying, for just a little longer. But on the other hand, he had his own tasks to complete, his own destinations to go to. He couldn't always get involved on their behalf, even though she would more than welcome his company.

Without thinking and almost on impulse, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. The long-haired knight stepped back a bit, wide-eyed and fingers touching the skin of his cheek.

"Kaleb and I got this. You go do what you need to do."

With that, Anli realized what she had just done, blushed an amusing hue of bright red, contrasting sharply with her blonde hair and her freckles, before charging off.

"Kaleb! Capella!"

The decision had been made for him, Escad had realized. It took him another moment or so to comprehend that, yes, Anli did just kiss him. A chaste peck on the cheek, but,  _still_. It took another moment after that to consider that it was only a young woman's impulse, stemming from a harmless crush. While he could admit to some degree of mutual attraction and the kiss itself being pleasant in hindsight, Anli was a friendly acquaintance, nothing more. He didn't need anymore women infatuated with him, and certainly not when he had much to do before time ran out.

The woman he truly loved was in Gato. He had only hoped that the past ten years were much kinder to Matilda, than they were to him as he went on his way.

…

Anli had quickly caught up to Kaleb, and the pair hurried after Capella. Unfortunately, they were delayed by the appearance of bandits – small, rat-like beast men with brown fur, large incisor teeth and distinctive green, brown and red hoods with deadly bows, arrows and knives. They had only hoped that, somehow, Capella was safe.

Kaleb was the first to strike. His spear deftly jammed into the shoulder of one bandit, while a blast of ice magic froze another solid. Twisting, thorny vines encircled and strangled a third bandit lunging at him. Anli followed suit, electing to bash one bandit with her shield, and slashing at another one nocking an arrow. Blasts of magical flame scattered at least three other bandits.

More bandits appeared. The pair went back to back. At a glance, Kaleb could see that Anli's grip was shaking, and she held her shield higher than any experienced warrior would. Fighting against sentient beings was far different than fighting against wild monsters or the odd frightened animal. These were thinking, feeling people – deplorable people, but people nonetheless. Fortunately, bandits were cowards, and scatter at the first sign of armed resistance.

Taking the initiative, Anli launched another blast of flame, scattering the bandits and burning their bows and arrows. Kaleb used more ice and water magics on them, freezing their hands to their weapons, or toppling them over with blasts of water. A few more bashes from her shield, and few more non-lethal wounds for his spear, and the bandits turned and fled.

There was no wasting time; they ran.

Anli and Kaleb soon came across a cave which they presumed the bandits had made into their hideout. As it was clear for the present, the pair could safely investigate and search for the missing boys.

The appearance of a timid-looking boy, in his mid-teens – or perhaps younger – rolled out of the rocks and crags. Diddle was found, much to their relief.

Diddle was another animal person, much like Capella, but he resembled a tadpole also clad in a performance costume. This other boy used his thin arms to wheel himself along in a wheelchair. A turn-crank organ was attached, but he currently didn't play it. The boy looked frightened, and at the same time, deeply morose. To those that knew him, Diddle was a very quiet and strangely sullen boy for one so young.

"Diddle!" Anli rushed forward, crouching next to him to check him over. He seemed to be unharmed, save for a few minor scrapes and bruises. Kaleb approached, readying another Undine-blessed healing spell.

"Are you hurt?"

"No…" Diddle replied, very softly and very slowly. "I got lost…" he added. As Kaleb's healing spell did its work, Capella burst into the scene.

"Diddle!"

"Capella?"

Anli and Kaleb stood and allowed the two friends to approach each other. Capella was beside himself with worry.

"Diddle! Just  _where_  have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was going to mail a letter to my family…"

"Letter? Oh, right. Here, this is it, isn't it?" He pulled it out of his hat, tucked into his sash. Anli had noticed that Capella was holding in a way to conceal the fact that he had opened it. The boy bit his lip – a tell he was fibbing.

"You were trying to mail it like you said, but got the sealing wax stuck to your head, right?"

Diddle nodded, although it couldn't be determined if he was smiling or not.

"Wow, Capella… That is what happened!" The smaller tadpole boy paused, a cloud of suspicion hanging over his features. "What a minute…"

Capella gulped.

"Capella, you didn't open and read my letter, did you?"

"What?! O-Of course not!" he stammered, before turning away in a huff. "I'm insulted, Diddle! C'mon! I'm your best friend!"

Diddle didn't look convinced. The small tadpole turned slowly to Anli and Kaleb. She looked to the boy beside him, of whom awkwardly ran a hand through his thick curly hair and fidgeting with his hat.

"Uh…"

"He read it." Anli sighed heavily, giving Capella a pointed look. The monkey shuffled. Diddle looked as if he were about to cry.

"You're a liar, Capella!"

Before anyone had the good sense to do anything, Diddle rolled away into the cave with surprising speed. Anli and Kaleb immediately groaned.

"Diddle! Wait! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Capella barreled his way past Anli and Kaleb, knocking the girl over while Kaleb stumbled. All the pair could do was gesture at each other, exasperated.

"Back to the chase then." Anli grumbled as she righted herself.

…

The interior of the bandit's cave was empty of, ironically enough, bandits. Torches were implanted in the walls, and wooden planks formed pathways, stairs and even a bridge or two. Well-oiled lanterns were left behind on ramshackle tables, near sloppy bedding, stacked precariously on old crates stuffed with ill-gotten loot from frightened travelers. Scraps of canvas and tarp blockaded their path.

Much to Anli's displeasure, just because the bandits had abandoned their hide-out, did need mean their collection of various foul-tempered pets had done the same. Most of the creatures with wolf-like beast called howlers – known for their powerful hind legs and sharp fangs. There were a few scattered moldy slime-like creatures, as well as the odd floating shell. Such creatures were swiftly dealt with, but it made their progress that much more difficult.

Eventually, they came to what appeared to be a dead-end, but there was still no sign of Diddle or Capella.

"Just how big  _is_ this stupid cave?" The girl complained, kicking the dirt. Kaleb shook his head.

"I'm not certain. And I would like to get out of here before the bandits decide to come back."

"You and me both. Let's just find these stupid kids and get home."

Kaleb chuckled awkwardly. As far as he knew, Anli did have an impatient streak. Not that he could really blame her. This day had started out pleasant enough, before taking a turning for the bizarre and then the frustrating. He figured she would be most unhappy upon returning home.

A boyish shriek rang through the echoing darkness. The pair went into instant high alert. Anli wheeled around, charging off towards the sound.

"Diddle! Capella!"

…

The room, dark and dim and damp, with only a few torches flickering against the dark, provided the sole light-source. Capella huddled on the ground, staring wide-eyed at the snarling creature before them.

The beast was bipedal red-hued crocodilian creature with large powerful snapping jaws, rows of sharp, gleaming teeth and thick claws scratching the dirt. It's hunger-filled beady eyes focused entirely on them. There was no way they could run, and certainly no way they could fight. The boy would have no chance.

"HEY!" A feminine cry sounded out in defiance, and Anli charged into the room. Kaleb followed hot on her heels, swiftly crouching down next to the trembling monkey. The blonde boy cursed under his breath when he realized that the bandits had kept a bloody  _tyrranos_  in their hide-out.

"Anli! That thing is a Tyrranos! Stay  _away_  form it's mouth!"

"Anything else?" she growled back. Even she knew how dangerous these over-grown reptiles could be. The tyrranos snapped at her, hiss and growling.

"Hold it off while I get Capella away!" Kaleb shouted. Anli gripped her sword until her knuckles were bone-white. The beast snarled, a loud hiss echoing from its deep jaws.

"No need to tell me twice."

As the blonde boy set to work righting checking Capella for injury and ushering him to the back wall, Anli stood her ground, shield raised and sword ready. The monster began to circle the group. The girl huffed.  _Oh no you don't._

She recklessly charged, knocking the beast off-balance with her shield, before following through with a series of quick slashes. Much to her dismay, the creature's hide was thick and scaly, resisting her blade's edge.

" _Of course it is."_

She had no chance to cover for her mistake, however, as the tyrranos swiped at her it's large claws, causing her to stumble back. Sparks flew as its talons scratched against the surface of her shield, her ears ringing from the unnerving sound. Anli jerked her arm out of her shield, however, as the beast lunged, jaws clamping around the edges. It's sheer strength had nearly dislocated her shoulder, and crumpled the metal edges. Fumbling, she grasped her sword with both hands, as the tyrranos shook violently like a dog tearing at a rag, before spitting out her shield.

It lunged again, jaws first. An icy deluge of water knocked it clean off its feet.

"Anli! Magic!" Kaleb charged into the fray, spear raised. As he hollered, drawing the monster's attention from her, he drove the spear tip into one of its beady eyes, holding on tightly as it flailed against him. It was only Kaleb's solid strength that lent him the advantage.

"I've got it! Anli! Now!"

There was another fireball, this time more powerful than the quick, sloppy blasts from earlier. Anli cast again, this time summoning forth a steady stream of flame, incinerating the tyrranos' hide, listening with a grim pleasure as it hissed in pain. Kaleb held the thing steady as she followed up with a Wisp-charged swords of magical light, letting the blades thrust into the creature like a grisly pincushion.

Kaleb, in turn, yanked his spear away, letting the monster flail against the flames and light-enchanted swords of Anli's magical bombardment. His turn. With a deft flick of his hand, dryad-enchanted vine grew from beneath the ground, encircling the fiend, pinning it down. The thorns agitated its burns and bleeding wounds. He followed up with another cast of magic. This time, an Undine-blessed cage of ice.

With that, the battle was over. The bandit's vile pet had frozen over. The magical ice cage broke, the vines rescinded. And Anli, in a huffing rage, promptly reclaimed her battered shield and bashed against the thing until it shattered into pieces.

"And  _that_  is for my shield! Aurgh!"

The girl kept bashing and hitting the pieces, pounding into the ground until she was well and truly satisfied.

"Feel better?" Kaleb asked, an eyebrow raised in bemusement.

"I do. Thanks. Very cathartic." The boy softly chuckled in response. Anli slumped her shoulders, grumbling as she examined her shield. The shield was intact, a testament to her skill. However, the beast's talons had left very noticeable claw marks, and the edges of were it was bitten and shaken were crumpled in and punctured. She shook her head.

"Great, now I've got to fix my damn shield as well."

"Better a shield than you, Miss Anli."

"True enough."

Capella anxiously stepped forward.

"So… It's over?"

Kaleb turned to them and smiled.

"Aye, it's over. Let's find Diddle and go home."

"Boy am I glad to hear that!" The monkey laughed in relief. The trio took a moment to breath and rest. Anli had the feeling she was going to be most sore the next morning, and vaguely wondered if Kaleb would be the same way. Then again, he did have the mercenary experience. She did not.

"Oh!" came a slow, soft voice.

Capella looked around wildly, arms flailing, spinning on his heels and hitting Kaleb in the chest as he did.

"Huh? What? Diddle!"

The diminutive little tadpole boy, somehow, inexplicitly, unharmed, came rolling into the large room, smiling bashfully. Adding to the strangeness of the whole ordeal, the boy was playing the jolly pipe-organ tune from his music player, attached to his chair.

"What on earth are you doing in a place like this, Capella?"

The absurdity of the question was enough for Anli to throw her head back in a fit of barking laughter. Kaleb slumped his shoulders, gesturing his hands in confusion and exasperation. Capella looked shocked, and then his tawny-furred face contorted into a mix of anger and annoyance. If he had been human, he would've been as red as his costume.

" _WHAT?!_  I was looking for you! Just where  _were_  you, Diddle?!"

"Um…" Diddle blinked dimly. "I don't know…"

Another awkward moment passed as Anli, Kaleb and Capella stared dumbfounded.

"Oh, yeah… I was looking for you, Capella."

The monkey blinked, sheepishly stepping forward.

"Um… You were looking for me?" he asked curiously.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to say that I was sorry…" Diddle replied, nodding as slowly as he spoke. "…Because I am always mad about something."

Capella threw his hands out to the sides, gesturing emphatically.

"Oh c'mon, Diddle!  _You're_  always mad? Just take a look at me! I'm the one who's always mad! Losing my temper, saying things I shouldn't say… And  _you're_  the one who's always mad?"

Diddle bowed his head, tugging the costume hat over his head in shame.

"I was looking for you as we can be friends… Again."

Anli and Kaleb watched as Capella sighed, shoulders slumped and his body seemingly deflated.

"Well, you sure do have your own tempo. But I'm not gonna be 'friends again' with you."

Diddle was taken aback, his small dark eyes wide and his round pudgy face dejected.

"What? But… Why?"

A pause. There was the sounds of the flicker of torches, of water dripping from the cave roof. Of Kaleb's politely clearing his throat and Anli shuffling her feet in the ground. Capella kept a carefully neutral face, before smiling brightly with a gregarious round of laughter. He clapped the tadpole boy's shoulder as he strode right by, placing the large hat back on his furred head,

"Because! We're  _already_  friends! Case closed! Now come on! Let's go home!"

With that, Diddle smiled brighter than he had all day.

"W-Wait for me!"

…

Save for Anli deciding to plunder a few items she insisted were of great importance to her smithing projects, and to the contribution of funds and supplies in fixing her smithy, the trip back to Domina was, thankfully, uneventful. Kaleb had the mind to think that she simply wanted to take some of the shiny crystals, ores and metals she had happened to spy. Then again, she also did stuff some decent-sized bricks into her rucksack, as well as a length of rope, some scraps of leather. Oddly enough, she had also taken an old rusted wagon wheel, rolling it along beside her.

Why on earth she insisted on taking an old  _wheel_  was a mystery.

It was well into dusk when they finally returned. The girl's mood had increased significantly as they bid Diddle and Capella farewell. Anli took a moment to re-adjust her rucksack, shield and sword belts, before turning to grin at him.

"All's well that end's well, wouldn't you say?"

"Considering you got to make off with several pieces of thief treasure, apparently so."

"Still the issue of Amalette being the biggest damned ditz." Anli huffed indignantly, rolling her shoulders. "Suppose we should bring it up to the rest of the town?"

"That would probably be best. Something fair and firm, to hopefully dissuade her from making so many mistakes in the future."

"Easier said than done, Kaleb." Anli adjusted the rucksack one more time, absent-mindedly rolling the old wheel she insisted on taking. "I'm headed home."

"Fair enough. Goodnight. Oh, and Anli?"

"Yes?"

" _Why_  that old rusted wheel?"

"Because it was there and now it's mine."

Kaleb honestly didn't quite know what to say to that. He shrugged and waved as she went on her way.

Then he felt it. Ancient, alien and familiar all at once. Some sort of magic, burning at the center of time. It swelled to the deepest parts of his being, radiating with a soothing coolness from his chest, his belly, his head, his hands.

Looking down at his hands, there was a strange blue aura. Kaleb blinked, patted himself down. The blue aura fading, colors swirling in orbs of incandescent light, trailing strange magic. Kaleb felt a numbing chill in his shoulders and arms and chest. His breath became visible, as if he were in frosted air. All went cold, and then…

He saw it. Anli's rusted wheel as she rolled it down the road. It was glowing.  _Did she sense the same magic?_  But before he had the sense to call to her, Anli was gone. The orbs of light and color vanished, and the all that remained was the peace of Domina as the people went about their business, and the warmth of the setting sun.

Kaleb reached into his pocket and pulled out the strange golden seed, and watched in awe as it glowed and pulsed with a faint magic. Once more, a quiet, soft voice called to him.

_Remember me…_

* * *

END CHAPTER


End file.
